Forever the Strange
by gokuspasm
Summary: Raditzu left Prince Vegeta and Nappa behind to find her little brother as she approaches Earth and confronts him. But something strange happens to her. Au Raditz is a female.
1. We finnaly meet

**Gokuspasm:…. Meow?... I'm back! I do not own Dragon ball/Z/Gt. If I did…. Raditz will be alive. He is to damn sexy to die.**

**Raditz: You damn straight I am!**

**Gokuspasm: -stares at him- Where the hell you come from? Are you my new furball?**

**Raditz: I though Furball was a baby version of SS4 Kakarrot.**

**Gokuspasm:-teary eyes- I miss him so..**

**Gokusapm: on with the story **

**Summery: Raditzu left Prince Vegeta and Napa behind to find her little brother as she approaches Earth and confronts her brother something strange happens to her. Au Raditz is a female. Rated T for cussing and suggested themes**

"You can't leave you stupid bitch! Do you not understand being the last female of our race means?" Prince Vegeta yells at the spiky long hair girl. Even though it's her Prince she must retaliate back.

The woman screams back "Oh shut up I don't care! If my brother is still alive then-"

"'_If'_ she says _'if'… _If what happen he's not!" he yells back. "When Freeza finds out that you left our group, he would send one of his men to kill you!" Vegeta hands tighten into a tight fist as the woman gave a mad huff and turn her back to him.

"Listen to him Raditzu…" Nappa said as he has been watching the whole scene until he figures out what side to take on.

"Nappa you have no part in this conversation." The small Prince said in an anger tone.

"Why would I want to be a breeding cow? I'm leaving and that's final!" Raditzu snaps back as she stomps off towards where their space pods had landed. She was fuming and can't understand why Vegeta is being a dick? There maybe reason's why… well being the last female of there race and wouldn't he like if there group got bigger? Raditzu sigh as she jumps into the crater of her space pod and open it. "Stupid Vegeta." She mutters as she enters her space pod and plop in her sit. Pressing the controls and coordinates to her brother planet as her space pod closed letting out pressure.

As she press the last code a rapid knocking echoes though her pod as she looks up though the small red tint window, Nappa was mouthing, 'where are you going?'

She mouths back, 'Earth.' Then her space pod took off into space.

"_Can I keep you?" he asked her. Raditzu chuckled as the male laying in her lap looked up at her with a smile and she grinned back._

"_I wish… then I won't have to work for Freeza. Keeping us locked up like lab rats." She said combing the male's black hair with her small fingers._

"_You could stay with me and never leave my side." The male said as sat up to lie against the wall, pulling Raditzu into his lap so he could nuzzle and nip at her neck._

_Raditzu moans but pushed him away so she can press her forehead against his. She smiled softly at him and said quietly, "I told you before… my duty is to my Prince until the day Freeza dies, I can't leave..."_

_He just stare's at her, disappointment in his eye's and closed them as he sigh. "Stupid duty if you ask me… Prince of pretty much nothing…" he said softly and quickly pinning Raditz under him. Raditzu giggle as he bent down to nip at her nose then claiming her mouth. "Can I at least have you one more time? Before you go... 'Ditzu…"_

_Raditzu smiles at her nick name as she pulled the male to her chest, kissing the top of his messy black hair, and whisper into his hair, "Yes…"_

"**Planet reached. Landing on Earth in 10…"**

"Wha… OH Earth…" Raditzu mumbled as she sat up straight and combing though her hair with ease. Her space pod rattles as it was breaking though Earth's atmosphere with so much speed only a few second until she landed. Her pod opens letting out the pressure and the old stale air out.

"IT'S AN ALIEN!" Raditzu looked up to see a small human farmer shaking like a leaf, pointing a gun at her as for self defense. She just grunted as she pressed the button on her scoter beep as it locks onto the farmer and she laughs.

"Power Level of Five huh…. What the Hell Kakarrot has been doing?" she growls as she floats up and lands onto the farmer's land as she presses the button on her scouter again. As it picks up the highest power level, she grins as it locks on to one. "There you are Kakarrot!" she smirks as she flew off towards that power level. Leaving the poor farmer to stare in disbelief towards the direction that Raditzu took off.

As she flew towards the energy signal she notices that Earth was…. pretty, second to her dead home world she adds in. As she survey Earth surface she notes a few things, animals here are small, trees were beautiful, the dwelling the earthling lives in are domed house cluster together in large groups or out in the woods square or rectangle houses speckled about the woodland landscape. As the woods slowly starts to fade away replace by rolling rocky planes Raditzu look at her scouter and notice she was getting closer to her target. She landed on a rocky plateau and notices the energy signal she targeted wasn't the man she was looking for and frown.

"You're not Kakarrot…" she said with a growl.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" the man growls out as Raditzu did take notice how the man looks. _'A namekin… this far out. No matter if his power level is this high for this planet then he should know where is Kakarrot.' _She thought with a grin. The namekain body stiffens as he shoots a ki blast towards Raditzu and her smirk got wider as the blast hit her head on. "HAhahahaha….." the namekain laughter dies down as the dust clear to show Raditzu not even fazed buy his attack.

Raditzu just chuckles, "Is that it? You made a cute little dust cloud," she raises her arm up concentrated her ki into her palm as the namekain stood still fear dancing across his face, "now I will show you true power… keep an eye on the-"

**BEEPBEEPBEEP**

Raditzu look at her scouter as it locks onto another power reading and she grins. "A higher power level…. Must be Kakarrot." And with that she left leaving the poor namekain in fear and awe.

Raditzu just grins as she flew at a steady pace towards the power reading. Soon she reaches her goal as she lands on a small island with a pink house and its inhabitants standing outside the small house.

The long hair female sayian grins and saw the shock looks on the earthlings and saw who she was looking for. "Well Kakarrot you grew up to look just like your father…"

"Who are you!" the man yells at Raditzu shoving the sniveling brat behind his leg.

Raditzu frowns, "has something on this world **distracted **you Kakarrot?" then she cross her arms over her amour plated chest, "Your **duty **was to_**exterminate**_this species."

"Look, pal…" the small bald man said as he walks over towards Raditzu, "don't know who you are, but," the small human stops in front the sayian woman and try and shoo her off. "Scram! Shoo!" he yells.

'_I am no damn mouse to be shoo away!'_ Raditzu thought with a frown but smirks.

"KURIRIN!" Kakarrot yells, "DON'T GET ANY-"

**THWACK!**

Krillin crash into the pink house half of his body hangs out of the house leg twitching.

"KRILLIN! WHYYY YOU…! Kakarrot yells at the tall Sayian woman but he and his gang gasp in horror, "A-A TAIL?" Kakarrot steps back and said with a shaky voice, "Y- you got... a tail…? A tail just like I usta have…!"

Raditzu smirks tail flickering like cat, "Heh heh heh… and now that you know who I am-"

"B-but how are you…?"

"You mean… you still don't?" Raditzu said in shock as she brought her hand up and gnaw her thumb nail. _'What the hell is wrong with him? Ohhh now the prince has every reason to beat the living shit of me…' _"Impossible! You could never have forgotten me… or your mission! Did you take a blow to the head?" she growls glaring at her confuse little brother.

Kakarrot got into a defensive stance, "Look, I don't know this '_kaka_' guy you're talking about… but I'm Son Goku!

"Dammit Kakarrot! I hope this is the result of brain damage and not some funny joke!" Raditzu growls out as she marches over to her brain damage brother and picks up by the collar of his shirt. "I risk my ass for you!If I don't bring you back my ass is going to be killed" She yells in his face and drops him back on his feet.

Goku could only look at Raditzu and scratch his head and said, "Okay I did hit my head once. But I was to little to remember."

"Arhhh that freakin' explains it!" Raditzu yells back at Goku.

"Explain what? What are you talking about?"

"Goku, your Grandpa Gohan told me once… that he found a baby in the woods, a baby with a tail. He was wild one… that couldn't be tamed by anyone." The old man said as looks over towards Goku and the Raditzu, "… that is, until that baby fell into a gorge hit his head and pretty near died. But he was a tough little thing he pulled though and after that; he was the sweatiest lil thing you ever hope to see…"

"'_SWEET_!'" Raditzu shouted.

"an that baby was me?" Goku said turn towards the old bald man.

"B-but what that means? What she has to do with Goku?" the blue hair woman said as tighten her hold on the small boy.

"Who are you? What do you want!" asked sternly.

Raditzu sighs as her tail wraps around her small waist, "Take fair warning, if there any memeories left in you half dead brain. I will find a way to reveal them." Raditzu snarls out "We need you back Kakarrot, your people needs you back!" _'Idiot boy!' _she growls in her head

"Shiit man…" Krillin said as he pulled himself out of the house wall and stood next to Goku.

"You okay Krillin." Goku said looking over at his friend.

"Ye-yeah… watch out man she is defiantly not from this world… she bitch slap me with her tail!" Krillin said rubbing his sore jaw.

" I know.. I never felt like this before…" he said softly.

The sayian Female smiles and said, "Because we are the same Kakarrot. You are not an Earthling… but a sayian warrior! A member of the most powerful race in the universe!"

Everyone on that island gasps as the old man spoke in a grave voice, "i-it can't be….!

"And I am Raditzu… your older sister." She said with a smirk and prop her hand on her hips.

* * *

**gokuspasm: So what you all think? I had to get my DBZ manga for the conversations.**

**Raditz: I'm a female…. WHY!**

**-portal opens up as Furball flops out and lands on Raditz and growls-**

**gokuspasm: YOU HAVE RETURN TO ME! –grabs Furball and huggles him-**

**Raditz: you all know what to do. Review.**

**Gokuspasm: I update when ever I feel like it but I try to update atleast month and a half**


	2. Denial of siblings

**Gokuspasm: Hey I'm back! **

**Raditz: Are you gonna say thank you to your Reviewers?**

**Gokuspasm: yes I am :3 Lets see: Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I know what you mean, Raditz should have never died but I guess without him to do so… Goku would never been on a epic journey for strength.**

**Raditz: Like I said before I am too sexy to die.**

**Gokuspasm: Raliee is next… I'm sorry I made Raditz a little to OOC but Raditz a girl and girls are so stubborn. If they don't get what they want they **_**will**_** get it. I have to warn you Raditz will be OOC after in a few chapters. But thank you for the review and I will try to keep her in character as much as I can.**

**Raditz: -sighs in defeat- I never be a guy in this story huh?**

**Gokuspasm: -holding little Furball while he was playing with his tail- at first I was gonna make Goku and you sisters but I change my mind that you will be the older sister :3. Besides you make a good girl. **

**Goku: WOOT! I was never gonna be a girl!**

**Raditz, Furball and Gokuspasm: -looks at him with disbelief-**

**Raditz: lucky bastard.**

**Gokuspasm: my last reviewer Gotik Freesja thank you I wanted something different.**

**Goku: gokuspasm does not own Dragon ball/Z/Gt. **

* * *

The island in complete silence as Goku's best friend stutters out in complete shock, "G… g… g… g… G-Goku's go a sister?"

"And he's… and alien…No way…" the blue hair lady gasp out.

But Goku looking at the warrior claims to be his older sister and with a frustrated frown he yells out, "You Lair! Take it back."

"If Goku's an Alien then why is he here?" yells the small Monk.

Raditzu just smiles and giggles to herself as she said, "You won't like the answer but we were as you say an entrepreneurial race. We sayians locate hospitable planets and sell them to other races that need more living space. But to make those worlds suitable to their futures residents, first we exterminate the natives."

"How could you all do that?" Goku said as the look of horror.

Raditzu just frown and spoke softly, "We weren't always like this…. But don't change the subject little brother. As we sayians mature over the years we are sent to stronger worlds. But we have many years of practice, for even as little children we are, in time, sent to depopulate the weaker worlds… Worlds like this one good thing it got a moon and could've whip out the planet inhabitants in mater of a few years. If hadn't hit you damn head!"

"If-if this is true…th-then all these things, they…" Krillin gulp, "They make Piccolo look like the boy next door…!"

"Wait a minute…" Goku said with a confuse look, "Why is it a good thing Earth has moon?"

Female sayian warrior shook her head and said with a smirk, "is your brain that damaged? When the moon shows her full face do we sayian show our true power!"

Goku's friend shudder in horror as they knew what Raditzu was talking about.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Goku said sternly

"That's because-" Raditzu gasps as she yells, "Your tail! Tell me what happen to your tail!"

"It got cut off a long time ago. Why?"

Raditzu snarls "Shit Kakarrot, no wonder you've become so comfortable in this weakling world! You're passing off as one of them… **you**, my own brother!"

"Shut UP! I don't care if you are my sister! I don't care if I am an alien! Krillin was _right_—people like you are just wrong!" Then with a confident smirk he pointed to himself, "I'm Son Goku now! Get the hell off my planet."

Raditzu gave him a sad look and said, "We or _I_ have no home… it was destroyed by an asteroid. Mom… Dad both died, our race reduced to space dust. There only Four of us now, you, me, Nappa, and our Prince Vegeta." She looks at Kakarrot as the look of disbelief dancing across his face. "We survived because we where on other planets purging them for Master Freeza" she spat the last bit out. "We remaining three recently found a planet which we know can be sold at a high price. The local, however, are potent. Even three sayian might have some trouble." She said with a smirk, "Ah, but four of us…! Thank the godds I remembered you, eh? Even though your memory is out of whack little brother, you should be enough to tip the scale?"

She grins showing her pointed teeth, "Picture it, Kakarrot! Picture the carnage! Feel your sayian blood **stir**!"

Goku growls and retaliates back and yells, "I WON'T… I'd rather die!"

'_Idiot' _she though to herself, "Very well," she points towards the small child, "But tell… is that you whelp behind you?"

"N-NO!" Goku stutters out.

Raditzu rolls her eyes and lightly smirks, "Really? I guess all miserable Earthlings have tails then…?"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Cracking her hands and fingers, Raditzu slowly walks up to Goku, "Sorry, but if you can't help then I'm borrowing my sweet little nephew instead."

"One more step closer and I will kill you!" Goku yells.

But with within a second, Raditzu kneed Goku in the stomach knocking the breath out of the shock Goku. Goku flop to the ground and instantly grips his stomach and groans out in pain.

"DADDY!" yells the small child as he tries to run to his fallen father but stop short as Raditzu grab the back of his shirt and lefts him to eye level, "Bwaaaah!" he cries loudly.

Raditzu smirks as she said in a demanding tone, "If you want your son a live and return to you… you will follow my orders… is that clear?"

Shaken with fear Krillin mumbles out in disbelief, "He… he beat Goku… w-with _one __**kick**_,_ yet…_"

"I will give one Earth day to… shall we say… agonize over it… when you decide but you **will** decide…we require proof of your good intentions… Lets make this simple." Raditzu said as she looks down at her brother and looks over at the earthlings, "One hundred humans by this time tomorrow. Pile the bodies here and please we will count. She snorts, "Did you hear me? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow. This is, after all… my only nephew… I'd hate to have to kill him." _'I don't want to kill him' _she thought softly to her self as her eye's dulls a bit

Krillin cries out in fear for the humans and little Gohan, "Y-you **wouldn't**… y-you **can't**!"

"Remember Kakarrot, one hundred humans here tomorrow if not the boy dies, if you do we fly off together got it?" she said with a smirk.

Goku groans as the pain racks though his body as he tries to get up. Krillin looks towards his best friend, as he spoke his mind towards the tall sayian woman, "Y-you call yourself a warrior! Using a kid..?"

The old man spoke out as well, "H-he's right! If you think Goku'd ever go n' kill somebody, you're crazy!"

Raditzu turns to them with a stern look she said, "The choice is his. If he values a hundred humans over his son, fine." She looks back at her brother, "but I feel I should warn you, after my comrades and I exterminate the vermin on that world, we will come here and do the same!" she laughs at the earthlings as they gasp in horror. "It will only take a month to clean you all out. Besides what difference does it make, if Kakarrot should happen to give one hundred of you a head start." Her smirk got even wider as she yells, "do you see now! Your 'choice' is no choice at all, my _dear_ younger brother!"

"Give me… back… my… son!" Goku groans out, reaching forward trying to get his son.

Raditzu rolls her eyes at her brother's pitiful attempt as she flew into the air holding the sniveling half breed in the crook of her arm. "And also, please… don't make the mistake of trying to fight me. Even if you had the power to challenge me, you haven't a fraction of the necessary training."

She flew higher up scaring the small boy in her arms as he cries loudly for his daddy. Goku finally got to his knees reaching his hand out wanting to stop his evil sister and yells out in desperation, "GOHAN!"

Looking down on the island for the last time and yells with amusement, "Until tomorrow KAKARROT!" and she flew off laughing all the way.

When out of sight of Kakarrot and friends, Raditzu stops in mid air and cradling the small boy against her chest and said, "Hush now, what is your name?" she said in a softer tone as she flew off again. The boy cries against her chest griping her armor with dear life. Raditzu gave frown and she started to purr for the freight child. Gohan jumps a little in her arms but the crying soften a little bit, as they landed in the crater where her ship is. "Stop crying," she said looking at the small child, "the blood of sayians runs through your veins!" She picks up the small boy by the collar of his shirt and put him into the space pod, "You'll stay in here." And she closes the pod.

Climbing out of the crater she scans the area, looking down she mumbles, "I'm hungry." As the words left her mouth her scouter starts to beep rapidly. "wha? Strange… an alert…? But," she presses the bottom on her scouter as the shock expression appears on her face, "POWER OF 710! AND CLOSE! WHERE?" She turns around quickly and stops as the scouter points at the space pod. Shocked she squeaks, "What? That… child?" glaring at her scouter and tapping it in anger, "Stupid thing I have to fix you again!" She just rolls her eye's and yawns stretching her arms above her head, "Shit, I need a nap." She looks around and found a lone tree to lie under. Walking over to it she stops abruptly, fell to her knees and threw up whatever content was in her stomach.

Slowly getting back to her feet, whipping her mouth clean as the scouter beeps rapidly again snorting and rolling her eyes again. She press the button on her scouter and growls, "Again…" she turns to look at the space pod, "power level of 710…" she sighs as the scouter picks up an other readings "a new one…" she turns to look at the sky and gasps, "on… no **two** of them. Power levels of 332 and 334! One has Kakarrots power exactly…" With a stern face, she softly talks to herself, "but would he **dare** challenge me again, knowing he has no hope? And how would he find me…?" Growling in anger, "That's it you stupid gadget you are _so_ getting fixed! But after tomorrow I will fix you" finally noticing the two figures coming towards her she cursed loudly and yells, "IT IS HIM!"

Turning towards the space pod where Gohan is held, _'can it be the scouter is not broken?' _she frowns at her thoughts and grit her teeth. _'For a child, even the child of a sayian to have a power level of 710' _Finally giving up on think she bit her thumb nail to compose her self as she smirks and crossing her arms when both fighters landed on the ground. "Nice of you to come by little brother… but do tell me how you found me?"

Goku said with amusement, "We _did_ that's all."

Raditzu giggles, "Cheeky, little brother but I have another question… _why_ did you want to find me?" she said as her smirks widen.

Goku glares at his sister and barks out, "what do you think! To take back my **son**!"

"Then you still refuse to affirm your sayian birth by joining us?"

"Give me my son!"

"Even if it means disobeying your own sister?"

"I don't have a sister!" Goku yells as something inside of Raditzu had shatter at those words.

* * *

**gokuspasm: omg I finish another chapter! What's wrong with me! **

**Raditz and Goku: -looks at each other and just chuckles oddly-**

**Gokuspasm: I not very good at fight scenes and I will try to shorten the dialoged but I like talking…**

**Raditz: Well start on your next chapter kid… -holding Furball who is playing with his tail-**

**Furball: looking up from his tail and squeals- Review! **

**Goku: Ain't that so precious! –making a motherly face-**

**Raditzu: You should of made him a girl…**

**Gokuspasm: well um like I said before I will update when I feel like it so it will be very unregualer... - is that misspelled and maybe that word to...**


	3. I want to save you

**Gokuspam: Hey guys! –waves at audience- Here is Chapter three, but I must warn you all that I don't write fight scene that very well.**

**Raditz: Crazy woman making me clean your house… -putting the broom away-**

**Goku: Hey at least you clean better than her… -grins-**

**Gokuspasm: -ignoring him- Want to say thanks to my reviewers…. So first off is Chibi Mirai Super Vegito thank you for pointing that out…. I tend to forget to look over things. **

**Raditz: She's sometimes goes brain dead.**

**Gokuspasm: -glares at him- Next is gender- bender-lover-101 lol I will you just have to wait :3. person… lol that sounds like a good idea but there is a reason they didn't get together. **

**Goku: one more reviewer Spaz!**

**Gokuspasm: Last but not least Ryo-chan wolfgirl. I know…. Goku is gentlemen but if he wants to save Gohan he has to fight her. Well the mother in wants to take care of him but she has to act mean and cruel. Shush :3 in do time you see **

**Raditz: gokuspasm does not own Dragonball/z/gt… if she did… hell will break lose**

**Goku: oh warning in this chapter! The usage of the f word.**

* * *

"Really Kakarrot I excepted such better thing of you," shaking her head and finger like a mother would to a child, "_Tsk_,_ tsk_, how can a sayian be such a fool?" she grins wider showing her pointed teeth, "Surely you don't imagine that even the two of you together can defeat me…?"

"Raditzu you talk too much." The namek said as he took of his cape throwing it behind him as he was taking off the turban at the time. The cape lands first as it crack the ground under it.

Goku notices it too as he asks, "Piccolo... you were armored, too?"

"As are you, boy…" Piccolo said as he drops the turban rubbing his neck joint and smirks, "And I have not felt so light in a long while."

'_WHAT! His power level… jumping to 408…!' _she thought with a frown, as she watches Kakarrot began to undress himself.

"Well, well…" Goku said as he pulls down his orange gi top and pulling the blue shirt off, "Looks like we've both been training hard!" Throwing his weighted shirt down as it cracks the ground when it hit. He sat down so he pull his boots off, "well I'm just glad… that this time you're on my side." Then he stood pulling his orange gi back over his shoulders and pulling the wrist bands off. Rubbing his forearm he smirks with determination, "This… is gonna be a **fight!**"

'_and Kakarrot up to 416…!_' thinking to herself and sort of amazed by the small power jumps she couldn't help herself no more as she busted out laughing at her brother idiotic actions, "YOU THINK THAT MAKES A DIFFERENCE?" she yells at them. Both men are shock at her sudden impulse of as she grins more evil like and glare at them as she said with pride, "add hundreds more degrees, the both of you! You still be no match for me!"

Goku straighten his back up and said with determination, "if you think power is everything… then you're no fighter!"

Raditzu uncrossing her arms she just gave them one last smirk, "Youth I might forgive… but idiocy has no place on a sayian mission, Kakarrot." Her smirk turns into a frown as she yells, "YOU ARE A SHAME TO OUR RACE! YOU WILL DIE!" Both Goku and Piccolo quickly drops into a fighting position as Raditzu charges forward towards them. Goku couldn't keep up with his sister speed as Raditzu lands a blow behind Piccolo's and Goku's head knocking them both down.

Raditzu just grins as Kakarrot and Piccolo get back to their feet with shock expressions on their faces. "Well your defenses aren't bad." She couldn't help but to laugh to herself as she told them with cocky attitude, "that will keep you alive a few more minutes… as I increase the power of my attacks." She notices the faces of both men hiding their shock with thinking faces. "…Oh! I gotta tell you all something nice… _if_ you beat me… my comrades are both my superior in strength." She said with a cool glare as both men couldn't hide their shock as Raditzu straighten herself back up and laugh at their impending demise, "HAHAHA…! How do you like the taste of Despair, little boys!" pulling her hair out of her face, "it is the last taste you fools will ever know…" she said in a cool voice.

"And so... should we succeed in striking you down…" showing his pointed teeth Piccolo snarls out, "we face twice your power… and more…"

"Y'know piccolo…" Goku said quietly, "… I coulda _waited_ to hear that."

Piccolo just smirks at his rival, keeping his eyes on the tall sayian woman, "Does it not **thrill** you, Son Goku…?"

Goku chuckles lightly, "'Thrill' probably isn't the word I'd pick… 'spitless' might be a better one… or 'terrified'…" with anger on his face Goku demanded, "Still I will take back my son! Where did you hide him?"

Raditzu just roll her eyes again _'I've been doing that a lot lately huh...' _"I hid him somewhere quiet." _'hid him away from danger.'_ She thought to herself as she points towards the crater behind Kakarrot, "He is in that hole behind you Kakarrot probably crying his eyes out still."

Goku turns to look at the crater and floats into the air and spots the space pod, "There! DADDY'S HERE GOHAN!" hoping his son can hear him, "hang in there okay? Daddy'll save you!"

"HAH! Don't get the poor lad's _hopes_ up! No _**dead daddy**_ will be saving him!" Raditzu yells at Kakarrot as he descends to the ground with a determine face.

"Piccolo… _ready_!" Goku asks his rival in a battle tone voice.

Piccolo just huffs as he grounds out, "Do we have a choice…"

With that said both men charges at Raditzu and began to throw punches at her. Blocking each hit Raditzu just grin as Kakarrot and Piccolo trying to land a hard fast hit as she dodge it, both men wrapping behind Raditzu ready to land another blow. "Perfect." She said calmly to herself as she drops to the ground, kicking both Kakarrot and the green man in the face.

Flying off both men regain their balance, chasing Raditzu to tackle her to the ground, but she flew up away from them as Goku yells, "DAMN!" Goku flew after her as Piccolo did the same. Getting close to her, Raditzu just raise her arms and fires an energy blast towards both men. Shock, Goku moves out of away just barely as for Piccolo he didn't move out of the way. Goku and Piccolo watch as the blasts just destroys mountains as both men lands on the ground Goku looking up to see Raditzu just smirking

Raditzu warps behind Kakarrot and giggles, "Behind you honnie!" Noticing her little brother shock and took advantage of the situation, she lands a kick to the back of Kakarrot skull. Kicking him about twenty feet or so he stops face down as he groans. "Do you believe me now, idiots?"

Slowly Goku got up shaken by the blow Goku whips sweat and blood away from his mouth, "D-damn… you… P-Piccolo… are you…?" looking towards his companion and rival his eyes grew wide as he stares at Piccolo's missing arm.

"Hehh…" Piccolo strains out as he held his stump of his arm, "Quite… an inconvenience… Having to fight… with one arm…" he gasps out.

Raditzu watches her brothers face as he grits his teeth in anger and horror. "WHAHHAHA!" She laughs at the namekain. "Excuse me have you seen my arm! You can't miss it because it's **green**!"

"Son Goku…" Piccolo said turning to his rival catching Goku's attention, "Have you no… secret, new technique…?"

"Heh… for once Piccolo…" Goku said sighing in defeat and walking towards the Namek, "…I'm fresh out."

Piccolo huffs, "you always were… a lazy one… We should both be thankful… that I am not."

"Making secret plans, little friends? Well, if that's how you choose to waste the last moments of your lives… Enjoy yourselves! HAHAHAHA!" Raditzu yells out at them to make them nervous as they whisper to each other. _'Shit… I don't feel so good… it's probably were I haven't eaten in awhile…' _she thought to herself holding her stomach.

"Are you saying you've got a new technique…?" Goku whispers as he watches Raditzu staring at them.

"Indeed…" Piccolo said.

"Can you do it with one arm?" He said looking at Piccolo

"The lack of a limb… will be no obstacle… but I require time to concentrate my power…" looking over at Goku, "and so I require **you**… to keep her busy… alone.

Smirking Goku turns back to look at his sister, "Keep her busy huh? Well let's hope this work."

Piccolo smirks back and turns his attention to the female warrior, "Once she falls… then it's your turn." Goku laughs at him as Piccolo shakes his head at the fool, "life never fails to amuse… eh?"

Raditzu raised an eye brow as she stares at the boys with disbelief and said to herself, "Laughing… they have gone nuts?"

Goku got into a fighting stance and with a confident look, "alright! Do what ever you've gotta do! I'll keep her busy!"

Piccolo getting ready and said one last thing to Goku, "Hold her… as long as you can…!" With that said and done Goku charges forward; as Piccolo took his pointer and middle finger, pointed to his forehead and concentrated his energy. For Goku he punches and jabs at his sister strong defenses quickly as he can.

To his sister, his movements were to slow, but she couldn't help to feel his love of battle as she starts to strike him down with fast punches, and kicks him away with an axe kick. Kakarrot was flew several feet across the ground, he turns to push himself off the ground and launches himself in the air. "Persistent Brat!" she said following Kakarrot as he cups his hands together.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku said concentrating his ki into his hands.

Raditzu scouter began to beep rapidly as she yells, "It can't be! His power… went up to 924! And still increasing! Somehow he can focus all his energy into a single point…!" shock at her brother her scouter beeps again as she turn her head to stare in disbelief at the Namekain and yells, "THAT ONE… 1020… 1030….! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!"

"**HAAAAAA!**" Goku yells releasing his Kamehameha wave towards his sister who dashes to the side to dodge it. But Goku thrust his arms to another direction making his blue energy wave to follow Raditzu.

Raditzu notices as she turns to look and yells in anger, "YOU DARE LITTLE BROTHER!" She turns herself about, ready to confront the ki blast, sticking her hands out as the ki blast hit her hands, and she blocks it as dissipated into nothing. Destroying the ground before her, her arms shook as the dust and smoke clears before her. _'That one hell of a attack…' _she thought to herself as she frowns at Kakarrot.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes as mumbles out his anxiety, "What… is she made of?"

Raditzu roars out, "**TRY THIS**!" she launches a ki blast with so much speed it caught Kakarrot off guard and strikes him head on. Kakarrot yells in pain as he crashes hard on the ground As Raditzu was upon him in a second grabbing what remains of his shirt. Her right fist balled up as she was ready to strike Kakarrot.

Piccolo huff out and smirks, "Someone will die this day…!" he pulls his hand away as it surround in purple ki.

Raditzu scouter beeps as she lets go of Kakarrot, freaks out, "POWER LEVEL OF 1330….! AND ALL FOCUSED IN HIS FINGERTIPS…?" _'Fuck me running! It's to strong for me!' _she exclaims in her thoughts as the Namekain yells out and shot the powerful Ki blast.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yells Piccolo.

Quickly Raditzu grits her teeth as the blast approaches with speed and she side steps it on the last second. It grazes her shoulder and taking the shoulder piece instead.

The blinding light died down as Piccolo stare in horror as his special attack did little damage to the female warrior. Gasping in fear and shock he could only mumble to himself, "She...She _sidestepped_ it….! But no **one**… can move so quickly…"

"That's a hell of a blast cut through my armor… now if that hit me… _tsk_ wouldn't be much of me, huh?" Raditzu said looking at her damage arm and just grins.

"That... That was… my last hope…" Piccolo said straighten his back.

Raditzu just grins as she clenches her fist in pride, "So little boys… play time is fucking over!" Piccolo stares in shock as Raditzu growls out with an evil grin, "In one blast…" raising her arm up palm open as she concentrates ki for a final attack, "FAREWELL!" Piccolo braces himself as Raditzu ready to throw her attack.

But nothing came as Raditzu groans out and looks backward and gasps. Piccolo looks up and saw Goku gripping Raditzu tail between his hands. "You Got… careless…" Goku said with a confident grin, "and I got your tail."

Squeezing it tightly Raditzu fell to her knees, grasping at the ground she weakly mumbles out, "you… you'll never…" But all of a sudden she vomits again. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she thought to herself.

"HAH! Raditzu is the pain to much!" snickers Piccolo.

Goku gave a puzzling look and concentrated on Raditzu and gasp as he lets go of her tail and backed away as she was on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SON GOKU!" Piccolo yells out and watches Raditzu whipping her mouth clean.

Goku points at Raditzu and stutters out, "She… she… she's…."

"She is what Goku!" Piccolo yells at the brain damage sayian as watch Goku fidget about.

Raditzu growls as jumps back to her feet and twisted around to land a right hook to Kakarrot's face. He skidded across the ground as Raditzu jumps up in the air and stomps on Kakarrot's chest.

Goku yells out in pain as heard his rib cage crack. But he did not struggle as Raditzu glare down at him as she slowly crushing his ribcage.

Raditz notices that Kakarrot had quit struggling as she barks out, "Why are you not fighting back?"

Goku just smiles softly at her and groans out, "Y-you won't… l-like my an…swer…." He chuckles out but screams as Raditzu just growls and put more pressure onto his chest.

"TELL ME ALREADY YOU FOOL!" Raditzu spat out.

"Y-you… are… pregnant," Goku gasp out. He looks up at Raditzu, her eyes wide as she put a hand to her stomach.

"Wh-what?" she said as she stumbles backwards gripping her head and falling to her knees screaming, "YOU LIE!"

"He's telling the truth woman." Piccolo grunted out.

She looks up quickly and yells, "HOW?"

Piccolo smirks as he said, "We can sense ki while you are so dependent of that machine on your face."

Raditzu just stares as she took off her scouter and pointed at herself. Its beeps a couple of times as she put it back onto her ear as she read the power levels and she started to cry. "This can't be happening…" she mumbles to herself as she cradles her head against her knees. _'They are not lying, I'm really… oh goddess…'_

"Well I get to kill _three_ monkeys now."

Raditzu looks up and gasps, "FUCK!" She quickly got to her feet and yells, "Raid?" as the humanoid man that stood before her just with a craze smile.

The said man has green hair style into a fro hawk, with yellow skin, and big build as he just smirks crossing his arms over his black armor chest "Humph! Master Freeza wasn't please that you left your job and to make matter worse you're pregnant." Raid said licking his lip as he stares at Raditzu up and down. "To bad I have to kill you and the other monkey. Such a beauty gone to waste I wish we have some _fun_ before you died." He leers

Raditzu just snorted as she got into a fighting stance, "Go to hell Raid…" she growls out.

"Yeah, got off my planet!" Raditzu was surprise as her brother stood next to her breathing heavily.

Raid busted out laughing, "What is this, a half dead monkey telling me to **leave **his home? This is to rich!" He grins evilly and said, "No matter once I'm done with you all I will clean this planet out for Master Freeza."

"In that case… I'll help you again Goku." Piccolo said as he roars out loud as his missing limb grew back.

"Didn't know you could do that, Pic'" Goku said in disbelief as he watch Piccolo flex his arm a bit.

"This is my fight little boys." Raditzu said in a calm voice.

"But I can't let you fight while you are pregnant?" Goku exclaims as Raditzu glares at him.

"You to weak and he will kill you on the spot." Raditzu said with a worry voice.

"Earlier you wanted him dead…" Piccolo said getting into a fighting stance.

Raditzu just bit her lip as to come up with answer as she said, "I- really don't know." _'What is wrong with me? I want him dead and I want him alive?' _she thought angrily at herself.

"ENOUGH TALKING! NOW LETS FIGHT!" yells Raid charging forward towards the battle damage warriors.

The alien mercenary charges forward, bringing his arm up, hand clench into a fist, ready to land the blow on the female warrior. Raditzu shoves Kakarrot and Piccolo out of the way as she crosses her arm in front of her as Raid's attack lands. Grunting Raditzu knees the yellow alien in the groin and he squeals in pain. To busy holding onto his privates Raditzu grabs his hair and knees him the face couple of times and slung him across the field. Raid lands on his back and Raditzu was upon again with a red ki blast in her hand, smirking at Raid she said, "Here's a present." At point blank range she fires it at Raid's face. The yellow mercenary yells in agony as Raditzu grabs one of his legs and threw him into the air, droplets of green blood lands on Raditzu face and she just grins like a maniac. She raise both of her arms into the palm open as red ki flows around her hands as she yells, "DOUBLE SUNDAI!" and she threw it towards Raid.

Raid flips himself right but it was to late as he saw the incoming blast coming fast at him. His last resort he collected enough energy in his hand and threw it towards Goku. Raid smirks as the blast engulfs him and Raditzu screams in horror.

"**KAKARROT**!" Raditzu screams as she wraps over to block the attack but Kakarrot knocks her out of the way, making her land on her back as the blast hits him. Raid's energy blast went straight though Kakarrot, piecing his heart and his lung.

Goku cough out large amounts of blood, falling backwards he fell to the ground. He closes his eyes very slowly and opens them again to see his sister worry face.

"Why did you do it? After I done to you!" Raditzu asks softly tears brimming around her eyes. She gently lefts his head into her lap and combs the hair out of his face. She couldn't believe he sacrifice his life for her… her of all people.

Goku smiles softly and said pain in his voice, "If y-you t-took the blast… you and t-he baby… would've died… …Besides… I-I know… you… will change…"

"GOKU!"

"SON' KUN!"

"SON!"

Raditzu turns to see that Kakarrot's friends running towards them and she sighs. With a frown she watches them hover around her little brother, she just sighs as the guilt in her slowly ate at her. _'It's my fault… father would not be please with me.'_

Krillin picks up Goku's hand and held it between his hands, "Goku! Hey Goku! Don't give up! Hang in there!" Krillin yells in disappear.

Goku smiles weakly and said, "She… needs a…p-place to stay…." Turning to look at his sister then back at Krillin, "Kril-lin.. dying sucks… don't it…?

Raditzu rose an eyebrow at this but kept silent as Krillin smiles weakly at Goku, "D-don't talk like that… we'll bring you back…!"

"Heh… thanks…" Goku smiles and with his final breath he past on.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: Ahhh I love being evil… -leans back in her chair Furball onto of her head eating seedless grapes- these are freakin' awesome!**

**Raditz: You made me pregnant and now you make me fight some OC character? -Glaring at Spaz- and Kakarrot is dead, you make me cry and what else are you going to do to me?**

**Gokuspasm: Well you are an alien warrior so I guess you all's pregnancies will be much different then earthlings. Besides I don't want Raid… he already made himself a douche. Well girls are different than guys... **

**Goku: Man it always take a group to take down one person… hey I wants some grapes! –grabbing a handful- The red ones are sweet while the greens are so sour…-hell I died.**

**Raditz: -sighs- Whatever… Review. –eats grapes- these are good.**

**Gokuspasm: Remember I update irregular all the time. –Matter of fact voice-**


	4. I understand now

**Gokuspasm: sorry for the long wait. I had bad writers block and I felt like I need to draw too…**

**Goku: Go to her deviantART and see! **

**Raditz: its gokuspasm like here… -are you going to thank your reviewers?**

**Gokuspasm: yes… Um let's see first off is Smckdwn823: I will. **

**Gokuspasm: Gotik Freesja: I try I know I just like to be mean to dear old Raditz XD Goku had to… I tell in do time honnie.**

**Raditz: I feel sad now…**

**Gokuspasm: Kakarrot Son: I like cliff hangers XD this chapter will tell :3**

**Goku: I hate cliff hangers! –pouts-**

**Raditz: -laughing- one more spaz!**

**Gokuspasm: Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Thank you but in the anime they need Bulma's radar to find Raditz… did they not have awesome sensing abillity's? I don't know but its alright. Soon the father will be revealed! –Evil laugh- sorry… I tried with the fight scene the best as I can. Ahhh you see Chi-chi reactions in this chapter! **

**Raditz: oh warning it gots some citris like parts and oocness .**

**Goku: She doesn't own Dragonball/z/gt! On with a story!**

* * *

"..." Krillin stares at Goku with a sad look and whispers, "...Goku...?" But all of a sudden Goku body disappears into thin air. "WHA?" Krillin yells in surprise and Raditzu scrambles backwards at the weirdness.

"He vanished!" Raditzu yells as she looks at Kakarrots friends in disbelief.

"I sense…" Piccolo said looking towards in another direction, "… that cursed Kami-sama's hand in this." He said with a smirk.

Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi looks at Piccolo with confuse looks, "HUH?"

"But I have a question?" Raditzu asks as she stood up to whip the dirt off her butt.

Krillin still scared of her but said in a shaky voice, "Wh-what is it?"

"You said you will _bring_ him back? How?" She said combing her hair with her fingers confusion clearly on her face.

Krillin looks at Bulma and he looks at Roshi, "Um…well we um can use the dragon balls and wish him back." He said slowly.

Raditzu just looks at them with a puzzle look and about to say something when the blue head woman interrupted her.

"I just don't get it, why Goku ask us that you need a place to stay?" Bulma said with a frown putting her hands into her pockets. "Can't you just go back in space?"

Piccolo snorted and said in a gruff voice, "She pregnant...and you going to let her into space like that?"

"WHAT?" they all yelled as Raditzu just snorted as she walks over to the crater where her space pod had made. She jumps down into the crater and lands in front of it. She opens it as the pod lets out the compress air and a yellow blur jumps out of the space pod. Surprise Raditzu caught the small weeping child into her arms and began to purr for the boy. She flew back out of the crater with the small boy in her arms and lands in front of Kakarrots friends.

Krillin looks up and stares at the long hair warrior with a worry look and Bulma sighs, "Sorry about earlier-"

"It's alright… I can't go back though…" Raditzu said looking down at the ground with a frown.

"Why?" Bulma asks.

"Freeza wants me dead and I know for sure, that Prince Vegeta wants me dead as well." Raditzu said as her scouter begins to beep as she clicks on it, "Raditzu here."

"_**That's right Raditzu..." **_

Raditzu eyes grew ten times there size as she gasp out, "Prince Vegeta?"

"_**Haha… surprise Raditzu? You forget that our scouter transmits any information at any time."**_

'_Fuck I forgot all about that!' _Raditzu thought to her self as she growls out, "What are you getting at?"

"_**Well… I was going to come to Earth to kill you for being a whore, but… those dragon balls. They sound very… interesting…" **_

Raditzu gasps as she barks back, "Why do you need them, _sire_?"

"_**Hold that tongue woman! But … in one years time will be on Earth to kill everything and make our wish... HAHAHAH see you in a year Raditzu!"**_

Raditzu snarls and growls, "YOU ASSHOLE!" But Vegeta didn't answer back as she presses the bottom constantly but only static could be heard, _'he cut off the connection… Damn him!'_

"Wha… what's going on?" Krillin asks in fear.

"My asshole of a Prince is coming to Earth to use the dragon balls and kill us all." She said flatly as Gohan started to sob again. "It's alright little chibi…" she said looking down at the small child with a small smile.

"S-so your comrades are coming here? TO KILL US?" Krillin freaks out gulping down his fear.

Raditzu gave them a grim look as she looks up into the sky, _'I'm so sorry Kakarrot.' _She though sadly to herself, lays a hand over her armor belly.

"Arrgh! Where the hell is Yamcha when you need him?" Bulma growls out crossing her arms in irritation.

"Didn't _you_ chase him away…?" Krillin said shaking his head at Bulma's action

"But if Raditzu comrades are coming shouldn't you all train?" asks Bulma.

Raditzu just sigh but said in a defeated voice, "But they are stronger than me…"

"If they are stronger… I will not let them take Earth, I will train and I **will **take Son Goku's kid." Piccolo said in a gruff voice and pulling his turban and cape back on.

"WHAT?" yells Goku's friends.

Krillin just yells out, "I know! You're gonna **eat** him!"

Piccolo eye's widen and yells back quickly, "Hell no! I will _not_!" A glare and a frown back on his face, "Be sure to find those Dragon balls, Even Kami-sama lacks the power to bring the dead back to life." Piccolo said glaring at the humans.

Raditzu just smirks at the Namek and look down at Kakarrot's small child, "You have power but you need to learn to control it…" she said to him in a soft but hard tone. Kakarrots child looks up at her with tears in his eyes and just smile at her. Raditzu turns to look at the Namek who stood in front of her now. Sizing him up they both stood at eye level, Piccolo just smirks as Raditzu grins, "You hurt him… I'll kill you." She said in a harsh tone.

Piccolo just laugh at the sayian woman and grabs Son Goku's kid by his shirt. "That boy will be a powerful asset… once he's trained. We'll need his power against the two sayians who will be here within the year… and only I can train him properly…"

"Why Raditzu can't train him?" Bulma asks in a weary voice looking at the female warrior.

Raditzu turns to look at her and sighs, "I will start showing… in a month then give birth in five months."

Bulma just nod at the female warrior with wide eyes as Krillin spoke out, "W-w-well yeah, b-but…"

"It's kind of a big responsibility, right…?" Bulma said turning her attention to the green warrior.

Master Roshi just gulps and stares at Piccolo as he just nods his head at the Namek.

Turning to leave Piccolo just smirks, "in one year's time, I'll bring the brat back to you. Tell Son Goku to be patient… if he comes back to life that is." With that said he flew off into the distance with Son Goku's son crying.

Raditzu just sighs at Kakarrots friends as Krillin exclaims, "If the kid's lucky… he'll turn into a super villain…" gulping, "who is gonna tell Chi-chi?"

Raditzu raises an eyebrow, "Who is Chi-chi?"

Bulma turns around with fright in her eyes, "Son-Kun' wife and the mother of Gohan…"

Raditzu made an 'oh' face as Roshi said, "Shall we _all_ go to my place?" Everybody nod their heads and started to walk back to their hover car.

"Hey I got a question…" Bulma said turning to look at Raditzu.

"What is it?" Raditzu said rubbing the crook of her neck.

"How did you find us?"

"This…" Raditzu taps her scouter, "it finds high power levels and tells you how far they are from you."

Bulma bit her lip and asks, "Can I look at it?" the long hair female warrior just shrugs as she took off her scouter and hands it to Bulma. Bulma check it out with a grin putting the device over her left eye and clicks the button. It beeps a couple of times and she responded with in awe, "Wow…!" Pulling back down at eye level she slide the cover off and looks at the mother board to it, "Hmm… Got it! Got it! This does that, and that-" Looking back up at Raditzu she said with much delight, "this is one awesome machine!"

Raditzu chuckles, "You're a scientist engineer?" she asks crossing her arms under her bosom.

Sliding the cover back on Bulma grins at the woman, "Best in the world… can we borrow it?"

"Sure… I change it to you all's numbering system." Raditzu said in a soft tone and Bulma looks at her with shock.

"Are you and engineer?" Bulma ask handing back the scouter to Son-Kun's sister.

Putting the scouter back on Raditzu just nods as Roshi announces from the hover car, "LETS GO!" Raditzu looks at Roshi and then back at Bulma who grabs her hand and drags her to the hover car. Flopping in, Raditzu just chuckle oddly as Roshi sat next to her… staring, Krillin looking ahead as Bulma took the wheel, starting the Engine, and took off. _'What is up with the old geezer?' _she thought to herself as Roshi nods at her, "I have to admit… I never thought that Son's sister would be quite the looker… and your chest is _way _bigger than Bulma's!"

"ROSHI!" Bulma yells turning around in her seat; she punches the old man across his jaw.

Roshi made an 'oof' noise and Krillin just chuckles, "You get use to this…" he said turning to look at Raditzu with a small smile.

Raditzu just smiles softly and mumbles, "Sorry about bitch slapping you with my tail…" crossing her legs and arms, she leans back into the small back seat looking out of the window.

"So… how old are you Raditzu-chan?" Bulma ask keeping her eyes ahead.

"How old is Kakarrot?"

"Ummm…twenty-four Earth years." Krillin said.

"Thirty one…"

"Really…?" Bulma said looking into the review mirror, "I thought you be at least twenty six or so… I'm twenty-eight."

"And I am twenty-five and Roshi is just an old perverted dinosaur..." Krillin said chuckling to himself

The ride back to the Kame-house was silent and Raditzu just stares out of the car window. She sighs and closes her eyes and the next thing she knew was someone pulling onto her thigh guards. She looks down to see small feminine hands that belong to the blue hair woman, "We're here." Bulma said as Raditzu climbs out of the small vehicle. Raditzu and Bulma enter the small house as she had to crouch down to get in. Bulma turns to look at Raditzu as the long hair woman yawns and stretches her arms over her head. "If you are still sleepy you can sleep on the couch." Bulma said as she points over to the warp around couch.

Sitting down on the couch, Raditzu pulls her armor over her head and grunts as she tugs it off of her. Clad in only a black sports top and black shorts she leans back into the couch and once again fell asleep.

"_Please lady, don't do this…" cries the small blue child holding onto his favorite stuff toy._

_Raditzu eyes blank as she stares down at the child. Stretching her arm out, her hand just stopping before the boy, and quickly ki concentrated into her palm. Quickly letting the ki blast go it engulfs the kid turning him into dust. Flaring her ki out it sets the house on fire as she flew out. Turning her attention to the burning town she had set on fire, both hands up as she yelled, "Double Sundi!" _

_Turning the entire town into nothing, her hands clenching tightly, gritting her teeth, she screams long and hard until she thought her throat will start to bleed. Not noticing the hand that grips her shoulder she turns to look at Nappa a smirk on his face, "Poor third class… never going to get use to this, huh?"_

_Turning sharply Nappa lost his grip on Raditzu shoulder as she growls, "Shut it Nappa!"_

_Snorting, Nappa laughs showing his sharp teeth as he turns away towards the rising sun. Leaving Raditzu behind, she just frowns and follow after the big burly man. Landing at their campsite, Nappa just sat next to the fire and Raditzu just stood where she was standing._

"_Raditzu." _

_Turning towards the demanding voice Raditzu bows and said, "What is it my Prince?"_

_Prince Vegeta leaning against a tree, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face, "Freeza has demanded that you stay here and clean the rest. While I… and Nappa goes to another planet to start on the other planet." Walking towards to his pod he barks out, "Nappa! Let's go! And don't fail me Raditzu, return to us in a few days." He turns to smirk at the female warrior._

"_Yes my Prince" Raditzu said with a bow and smirks back when Vegeta and Nappa enter their pods. The pods shoot off back into space as Raditzu watches them twinkle into the twilight sky. Clicking her scouter it pointed to the most populated area and flew off towards that direction. _

_In a day she killed, destroy, and massacre what's ever was left on the planet. Flying back to her pod, she looks down at her self and made a disgusted face. Looking for a lake or a river she found one about a mile away from her pod. Flying down towards her pod she grabs her cleaning supplies and flew towards the lake. Landing on the shore she strips off all of her clothes into a big pile, dropping the scouter on top. She dives in swimming a bit before jumping back out to grab a brush. She stops as she felt eye's on her so slowly she grabs her brush and quickly she shot a ki blast to the nearest tree to see her lover flying out to land next to her._

"_Damn… going to kill me one of these days…" He said scratching his head._

_Raditzu huffs but smile softly, "Stalking me huh?"_

_The man blushes but he smirks at Raditzu, "Running around naked again Ditzu'?"_

"_Shut it… now since you are here… brush my hair." She said handing the brush to the black hair man as she sat in front of him with her back to him._

_Laughing he sits behind her and started to brush her long black mane. "Maybe we could have… I don't know… some __**fun**__?" he said in a husky voice._

_Blushing she mumbles, "You think about sex all the time don't you?" she gasp as her lover grabs a hold of her breast and squeeze. Tail lashing, she growls and turns in the man grip and kissed him. In their heated kiss Raditzu smirks and stood up and jump back into the water._

"_THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The tall man yells as he quickly takes of his clothes and jumps in the lake as well. "Damn tease…" he grumbles. Something grabs his behind and squeaks._

_Raditzu emerges and slowly swam towards the male. With a heated look she gave the male and Raditzu was pulled into another hard kiss…pulling away from the kiss Raditzu stares into the dark eyes of the young man and said in a whisper"I love you -"_

"HEY! I DID IT!"

Raditzu jerks awake to find the blue hair woman standing proudly with her scouter on her face. "You change the formatting on didn't you?" Bulma smirks and then glare at the sleeping men. Raditzu just sweat-drops.

**BRA-A-A-A-A-A-AT!**

"IF **I** DON'T GET ANY SLEEP WHILE FIXING THIS THING THEN **NOBODY'S** GETTING ANY SLEEP!" Dropping the gun Bulma had shoot at the boys that are shaking in fear and pain. Bulma gave Roshi a hard glare and said in a hard voice, "Hey. Turtle Lover." Clicking the button on the scouter she beckons Roshi to come closer. "Get **up**."

Still scared of the blue hair scientist he stutters out, "T-turtle lover…?"

"I switched it over to our numeric system so…" she said with a proud voice as the scouter beeps for a bit, "let's see… power level of 130. A reading of your personal power level"

"139…! That's impressive… but…but how does it figure it out…?" Roshi said with a surprise look.

Krillin bouncing up and down like a five year old, "what about _my_ power level, Bulma, what about _mine_?"

"Krillin is… WHOA-Ho-HO! Its 206!" Bulma said with a grin.

Turning to look at Roshi with a proud grin Krillin cheerfully said, "206! I could kick you around the block!"

"Are you _sure_ that thing is fixed…?" mumbles Roshi.

"This thing is awesome Raditzu!" Bulma said with a smile as Raditzu just smirks. "It tells you how strong the person is and how far they are from you!" she said clicking the button on the scouter again. "Huh power lever of 1,410… that must be yours Raditzu… there's a power level of 250… about 3000km away!" turning towards that direction, "who could that be?"

"250? I know! It's Tenshinhan!" Krillin cheerfully yells.

"A 177… over there…" Bulma said softly pointing towards an other direction.

"I'm guessing that's Yamcha…!" Roshi said.

"And….. A… power lever of 329…?" Bulma gasps out as she said in shock, "B-but who… What…?"

"It's the green one." Raditzu looking over at the Earthlings.

"Oh yeah! Th-then Gohan must be there too…! But with this we can find everyone else. We could split up and find the dragon balls and bring back Goku in no time!" Bulma said with a confident smile.

"**YO**!" I say 'YO'!"

Everybody in Kame house looks about then Krillin answers the door, "is that a voice or a falling log…?

"'sme…'"

"Hey! You're that one who was at Karin's place… _um, _**itchyrobe**!" Krillin said.

"Yajirobe, idiot!" the fat man snarls out "you did that on purpose!" glaring, "this is a stupid place for a house… Karin didn't tell me it was gonna take so long t'find ya! He says you an' they Yamcha guy… and Ten-something… and get Chaozu… get over there now!" he gruffly said.

"Everybody… at Karin's? why?" Krillin asks.

Crossing his arms the chubby samuri said, "_Kami-sama_ is gonna train **us**."

"H-he-he what-?" Krillin said with shock on his face.

"Yeah, I said I didn't want to fight those whaddya-callem aliens, but Karin…"

"you mean Raditzu-chan race?" Krillin said pointing at Raditzu who had a confuse look on her face. "But we **will** be there! All of us! Right away!"

"That's an alien… I thought it was an Amazon…" Yajirobe with wide eyes said but he turns around, "Later. I done what I was s'pose ta." Walking to his air car he turns back around to look at the Kame gang. "Oh yeah! Almost f'rgpt! He said don't bring Goku back to like 'til the bad guys get here.

Bulma, almost shoving Krillin out of the way in shock she said, "what? B-but why…?"

"He's trainin' in the afterlife. Ask the old witch." With that the chubby man climbs into his air car and flew off.

"T-training in t-the after life…?" Krillin said with wide eyes

"That cool." Raditzu said jumping out onto the beach and tromping out in the water.

"Oh my. Oh my…" the old turtle hermit said walking off his porch. Everybody else got out onto the beach and notice air car coming.

"Huh…? He's coming back…?" but then Krillin said, "…No…"

The people in the car are yelling and Roshi freaks out and yells in terrer, "GAA! Not Gyu-Mao… and Chi-chi!"

Chi-chi and her parks on the beach and the giant man fall to his knees and bows, "How **are **you, master? It's been so **long**!"

Roshi just stares and said softly, "Huh…? Oh… yeah. F-fine…

Krillin and Bulma hid behind Raditzu who had a confuse face as Kakarrots friends quiver in fear.

The black hair woman name Chi-chi puts her hands on her hips and said with a glare, "So where's my son, hmm? Where'd Goku take him this time?"

Roshi stammering he just said, "Well…um… a-actually… heh hehe…"

…**.Five minutes later…**

Both daughter and father yell in complete horror, "**TAKEN BY PICCOLO**!"

"But that's not all! This-" Roshi said pointing towards Raditzu, "This lovely young lady is Goku's older sister and she is pregnant. She gave the order for Piccolo to take Gohan." Roshi said running back inside

Marching over to Raditzu Chi-chi grabs the long hair woman's spandex top and pulls her down to eye level. Spitting with rage she yells at the long hair warrior's face, "WHO GAVE YOU THE **RIGHT** TO GIVE MY SON TO- you're pregnant?" with a confuse look Chi-chi lets go Raditzu. With a chuckle Raditzu just nods with a grin at Chi-chi.

"Where was Goku at the time?" the Ox king said.

"Oh he was dying." Krillin said chuckling nervely.

To much to handle Chi-chi mumbles out, "babies…" and past out.

"Well I think that went swimmingly!" Raditzu said with a grin.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: I am so sorry that took so long to finish! –laying back into her desk chair-**

**Raditz: Kakarrot you mate is just like a sayain woman!**

**Goku: I kno~w.**

**Gokuspasm: I like their Goku and Chi-chi pairings…**

**Goku: Review!**

**Gokuspasm: Remember I don't update regurly okay so it might be another month or a couple weeks but I really don't know.**


	5. I will protect

**Gokuspasm: Hi this chapter will be short because it's been over a month…. I think… and I'll be going to Florida this thanksgiving…**

**Goku: Raditz won't be here today… he had to do something with Vegeta.**

**Gokuspasm: really? Well I guess I start thanking my reviews. I got a lot this time and it tickles me to death.**

**Gokuspasm: First is Ryo-chan wolfgirl: I know… Roshi is a complete perv. I like Chi-chi to a point until she goes bat shit crazy other than that she a good mom but I remember she wanted grandbabies and well she gets a niece or nephew. XD Bulma was always friendly so and Raditzu is Goku's sister after all. You see Yamcha reaction in this chapter! LOL good but don't say :3**

**Goku: Sometimes**

**Next is Babbace: yep soon there will be strange happening now, and thank you.**

**Gotik Freesja: thank you!**

**Kakarot Son: lol its okay I'm still learning grammar… but thank you for pointing those out**

**Raditz fan: I love Raditz and I haven't seen a fanfic with him being a girl XD**

**Yay: I know right he is to sexy to die! Lol**

**Other Raditz fan: I try my best to complete it! The father will be mention in the far soon future**

**Toto:lol thank you I try my best.**

**PskullV: I know my grammar is pretty bad but I try my best. **

**Goku: well spaz pants her does not own DB/Z/GT but she owns female Raditzu and the baby!**

**Gokuspasm: I miss Raditz… **

* * *

"…_**Remain baffled at what could trigger an Earthquake of such incredible magnitude! All cities near the earthquake's epicenter remain incommunicado, as worried friends and family throughout…" **_

"RADITZU!" Chi-chi yells as she watches the TV with so much anger and fear.

"I know… their here and I need to go…" Raditzu said as she leans against the living room doorframe with a frown on her face. Swiftly she moves towards Chi-chi and hug her tightly, "Don't worry I promise I take care of Gohan as you take care of Rune for me."

Pulling away from the tall sayian woman, Chi-chi couldn't help but to cry a little as she smiles softly. "Go get ready and I go get Rune…" Chi-chi said.

Raditzu turns towards her room and quickly changes into her other set of armor she brought with her. This armor was black and brown like old one but with no shoulder, crotch, and thigh guards. Leaving her room she reenters the living room and saw Chi-chi holding her three month old son, Rune. Raditzu smirks to her self, _'he looks just like his father but with Jheice's hair style and my skin color.' _she thought to herself. "How is my baby boy!" she said grabbing her son out of Chi-chi arms and kisses him softly and quickly with a goofy grin on her face. Loving the way her son giggles and squeals in delight as she place's Rune back into Kakarrots mate's arms. Turning towards the door she ran out and flew into the air. Frowning she powers up and flew towards where she found Piccolo and her little nephew training a month ago.

After she have gave birth to her son; no later than two weeks she was out training and decide to travel the world for a bit. For awhile she was lost and accidently stumble upon Piccolo training Gohan. For awhile she watches them from the air and trying to figure out how the Namek can sense ki until he spoke out to her. He said he would teach her how to sense ki if, she becomes his and Gohan's training partner for a month. She agrees and less than a week she was able to hide and search ki on her free will. When training with Piccolo and Gohan she discovers that the Namek and the half-breed's energy was becoming quite impressive.

Raditzu grins as she spots the Namek and her nephew as she lands next to them.

"Finally female… what took you so long?" Piccolo said as he was taking his turban off.

"Auntie Raditzu!" Gohan yells cheerfully as he ran over and hugs her legs.

Both Raditzu and Piccolo looks to their right sharply as Krillin landed with a look of confidences on his face. "Hey. Long time no see, guys…" He said looking at Piccolo and Raditzu.

Piccolo just smirks and bring a fist up, "and what have _you_ come for little man?" he said with a chuckle. "To watch the **real **fighters?"

Straighten his back up, Krillin kept a calm look as he said with pride, "Oh, give me a break… I've been training for a year."

"You show some slight improvement, I'll admit… and are the other idiots coming too…?" Piccolo said finally taking off his cape as he looks down at the bald ex monk.

"All of 'em. I was closer to you all." Krillin said as he looks over at the female sayain with a nervous look. "S-so how are you?"

Raditzu smirks at the small earthling as she crosses her arms, "Fine, train with them for awhile after I have gave birth to Rune…"

"Really is that his name?" Krillin said with a grin.

"I remember you from the turtle guy's place…" Gohan said to Krillin.

"I'm Krillin." The ex monk said as he turns to look at Gohan. "And you're looking tougher! Like when Goku was a kid!"

Gohan grins big at Krillin's as he cheerfully said, "you're small but you're strong, huh? My dad used to tell me about you?

"Figures he'd lead with 'small'… just because **he** grew a little the…" Krillin grumbles to himself looking at Gohan with a disappointed look.

"You're going to fight with us, Aren't you?" Gohan said with so much excitement in his voice. Raditzu just smirks at the men but stares off into the distance.

"so how bad was it, being trained by Piccolo, of all people…?" Krillin whisper to Gohan as he staring out of corner of his eyes.

"Hard… But Aunt Raditzu helps too. But Mr. Piccolo wasn't _near_ as bad as everybody-"

"The small talk is over. **They're here!**" Piccolo said in a stern voice.

Everybody looks up as they say two figures in the air above them. Raditzu snarls as she pulls Gohan behind her as the figures floated down towards them.

"S-so those're the sayains, huh…?" Krillin said with a frown and gulps "Man, I can feel the chi… L-like a demonic aura…!"

"Have you been preparing for us…" Vegeta said with a smirk and then glares at Raditzu. "This is your last chance stupid woman…" he growls out at the sayain woman.

Raditzu snorts and said with a gruff voice, "Hi to you too Vegeta… Nappa…" crosses her arms over her chest, letting her tail loose in aggravations as she glares at the short prince and old bald general.

"How did you guess…?" Piccolo said with a hard look and voice. "Let's make this clear… What exactly do you want here…?"

"Like I told that bitch… I came to kill you all and her… and make our wish…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"He's a Namekian…" Nappa said as her turns to Vegeta.

"No wonder that Raditzu and Kakarrot had a hard time then…" Vegeta chuckles as he said in a rough voice, "It doesn't matter though… you're going to die anyways."

"Namekian…" Piccolo said with an odd look and looks over to Raditzu with a glare.

Krillin and Gohan looks at him with awe and shook as Krillin said softly, "…Piccolo... Y-you're an alien too…? N-no wonder…" Piccolo just growls softly and stares sternly at the male sayain warriors.

"They say these slimy Namek gastropod guys possesses strange powers eve beyond their extraordinary fighting abilities… even _sorcery_..." Vegeta said with a smirk clenching his fist as spoke in an eager hard tone, "you're the one who made those dragon balls… aren't you?"

Krillin gasps, "You... you know about the dragon balls…?

"No shit earthling… why would bother with this dump besides for the dumb broad. Just hand them over!" Nappa said with a grin, "Bring on all the Namekian you can find! They're just slugs to us!"

"Heh…" Piccolo smirks, "thanks to you, I suddenly have a much better insight into my ancestry… Alas for me, I did not make the Dragon balls. My specialty… is combat." With a confident grin on his face, piccolo got into his fighting stance, "Soon we will figure out who the slug is."

Prince Vegeta just smirk as he announces, "if you won't give us information on the dragon balls… we'll just have to beat it out of you."

"Go to hell Vegeta." Raditzu said with a frown as she stood next to Piccolo.

"Woman… ready to die like a traitor." Vegeta said with a snarl.

"I want to fight Raditzu Vegeta…" Nappa said as he clicks his scouter, "981… 1220… 1083…1505… Fools! Do you think this will stop us!" Nappa grins.

Vegeta snorted and rolls his eyes, "Take off your scouter Nappa…" he said taking off his scouter, "they can hide their power level…" when he drops his scouter down he then smirks as he turns his head towards Nappa. "You can fight Raditzu but let her live as for the others… planet the saibamen."

Raditzu and gang got into their fighting stances as Raditzu just glares.

"Hahaha… like to play games Vegeta."Nappa said and then grins at Vegeta, turning his attention to Raditzu and gang, smirking; as he pulls out a small vile out of his shorts pockets. Pulling the small vile up in front of his face, he smirks as he said, "they are six of them so two for each." Dropping to one knee he then pokes holes into the soil, "they'll grow well in this soil." Then he drops on seed in each hole and waters them. He stood back up and threw the vile to the side, "there…" smirking with satisfaction.

"Wh- what going on…? Krillin said, surprise as the seeds took root and the ground began to shake and sprouting ugly little green creatures. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin gave a surprise expression and a gasp as the little green beings click their tongues and screech with glee. "_YEE-SH_! I-I don't like the looks o' those guys…!"

"Really Nappa these green freaks?" Raditzu said as she growls her anger and disgust.

Nappa just chuckles as he said with a feral grin, "why so upset… they are exactly your power level Raditzu."

"Those three." Vegeta said as he pointed to Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan. "They are your targets."

"Crap…" Krillin mumbles out but he notices an incoming power level. Vegeta and Nappa has notice as well when Krillin shouts out in joy, "Teinshinhan! And Chaozu!"

Raditzu turns to her right as a man with long hair and a cross shape scar over his left check, "Sorry I'm late guys!" _'They are like flies to a rotting corpse…' _Raditzu thought with a frown on her face as the scar man looks at her.

"Yamcha!" Krillin grins as Yamcha grins back.

"They keep coming, don't they?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Like a swarm of gnats…" Nappa just smirks.

"Weren't there supposed to be **two** sayains?" Tein said.

"Maybe you should complain…." Krillin mumbles out.

"Since there are six of you the… the same number of the saibamen… each of you will fight one… for sport!" Vegeta with a feral grin said with amuse voice.

"Who's the chick", Yamcha said as he looks over at Raditzu again. "There seven of us…"

"The woman is Son Goku's sister." Piccolo said with a frown. "A game? Absurd!" Piccolo growls out at the males' sayains. "Quit playing and get this over with!"

"Really! Goku's sister! She hot!" Yamcha exclaims as Raditzu growls back at him and he backs down. "Scary…" he mumbles out.

"Raditzu! You fight Nappa after they fight the saibamen" Vegeta said as he crosses his arms and smirks at the group of earth warriors.

"Joy." Raditzu said as she let her tail loss as it slices though the air.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: told you all it will be short.**

**Goku: Soon I will reappear! –dances-**

**Gokuspasm: -stares- um see you all later and have a good thanksgiving guys! **

**Goku: Review and she updates when ever…**


	6. Angry Bull

**Gokuspasm: it's me again… -sigh- I hope didn't upset people with this chapter… I had a severe writers block and I forced myself to type the last one which it came out to be complete crap. –grumbles-**

**Raditz: -listening to "Against the wall" by Ill Niño- **

**Goku: So um… since he is listening to your Ipod… can I play your ps3… or your xbox 360… or your sisters psp or ds… or you wii… or-**

**Gokuspasm: will you stop that! –Chucking starbursts at him- a bunch of lazy bums! You do nothing! NOTHING!**

**Furball: -hisses- **

**Goku- backs away blocking the frozen candy- say thank you to your reviewers!**

**Gokuspasm: -stops throwing candy- oh yeah! Um who is first…. **

**Ryo-chan girl: Rune has that hairstyle… I have a pic of him on my Da account…. :3 thank you. **

**Ginebra: in do time! **

**Xxdbzgirl95xX: thank you!**

**PxkullV but thank you for point those out so I hope this chapter be better.**

**Kakarot Son: Sorry about that, writers block makes most of my works crap…**

**Anonym: lol its okay!**

**Blank… thank you person with no name!**

**Raditz Fan lol I just never liked Yamcha… I did have fun in Florida and thank you!**

**Goku: last one spaz –watching Raditz play book worm on Spazs ipod- I want to play…**

**Gotik Freesja: thank you honnie!**

**Alex: they will be more than five :3 –muwhahaha! And thank you**

**Toto you did I bet some pics scared you XD –giggles- sorry and thank you!**

**Dbz fan: I will!**

**Raditz: -puts down ipod- she has a song list for this chapter that made her write! 1.) "Waiting for the end" by Linkin Park, 2.) "Against the wall" by Ill Niño, 3.) "Perfect weapon" "We stitch these wounds" and "knives and Pins" by Black Veil Brides and 4.) "Maybe" by Sick Puppies.**

**Goku: Spaz here does not own Db/Z/GT but owns Rune and Female Raditz**

* * *

"Fine, I'll go first." Tien said as he smashes his fist together, "Com at me." With a confident smirk on his face, he waited for his opponent to attack

Nappa just snorted as Vegeta looks on with interest as he point to one of the green little men, "You…" he demands "you will fight him and give everything you got." After he said that the saibamen walk towards the three eyed earthling.

Raditzu smirks as Teinshinhan stood in front of his opponent waiting for the said creature to attack. Tien stood straight making his body stiff, clenching his fist tightly, and watch the saibamen to attack. The green creature launches at Tien with a screech, quickly Tien jabs forward with power into his attack, knocking the green creature back. Chasing after it the saibamen land on the ground as his head splits open when Tien got closer; shooting out some form of green liquid from its head. Tien just leaps over it as it lands behind him onto the ground, eating away at the ground and then Tien dashes quickly with his elbow raised, he slams his elbow into the small creature skull, knocking it back down to the ground face first.

"…!" Nappa stares in disbelief at the saibamen defeat. Not believing the defeat he mutters out, "It… it can't be…!"

Raditzu rose an eyebrow and then mutters, "he did it…!"

"That's Teinshinhan for yea!' Krillin cheers as he jumps into the air as Tien sighs.

"Heh heh heh…" Vegeta smirks, "it looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little, after all…" he said, amuse as the three eyed earthling, waiting for the saibamen to stand back up.

The saibamen coughs, gags, and heaves for air as it struggles to stand back up. Nappa, blinking stupidly at the creature's attempt to stand, and the three eyed z warrior who stood strong was showing no weakness. "Impossible! No-"

"Ergo, that fellow's power is greater still." Vegeta said cutting Nappa off as he frowns.

The green creature finally stood when Teinshinhan turns his back to walk back to his group when Chaozu yells out, "He's back up!" Quickly as Tien turns around, with a gesture Vegeta throws his left arm out pointing with his index and middle figure at the saibamen, with hidden power the creature explodes into small bloody pieces.

The entire group of Earth warriors gasps at such of a display from the small sayain Prince as Raditzu bites on her thumb nail. "Wha-what just happen?" Krillin said in shock as well as Tien.

"V-Vegeta… why?" Nappa asked as the small Prince just smirks.

"The Earthling already had him beaten. It would've been a waste of time." Vegeta said with a harsh tone but kept that smirk on his face. "Your comrade underestimated his foe…" he said to the rest of the green men, "Didn't I tell him to go all out…?" The saibamen gulps' and nod their heads as they got ready for their next round.

Raditzu just growls at her ex comrades as Krillin spoke out in fear, "he killed that thing…! With a gesture!"

"Don't wet your pants just yet shorty… you just saw only a fraction of his powers." Raditzu said as Krillin just gulps and nods his head when the sayains turn to look at them.

"Who's next?" Nappa said with a feral grin as balls up his hands in excitement as he turns his head towards to the saibamen, "this time—hit _everything_ you got!"

Krillin walks forward and stood in a fighting stance softly said. "O-okay."

"Let me do it!" Yamcha said with a confidence smirk, "I'll teach them that playtime's over."

"Now don't charge in like a bull boy…" Raditzu said as Yamcha turns to look at her with and confuse look. "Charging in like a confident bull will be a resort of you getting hurt or yet dead."

Yamcha just stares at Raditzu and just smirks, "Don't worry, I promise that I won't disappoint."

Krillin spoke up, "Listen, Yamcha, I can…"

"You've already been restored by the dragon balls. You don't get another chance" Yamcha said with a soft smile then squatting down and pulling his arms back and grins, "now try me!"

Crossing his arms and with a feral grin, "Ah a Hot shot..." Vegeta said with amusement.

"Show 'em what the saibamen is made of!" Nappa bellows out as the saibamen stalks off to face his opponent.

When both fighters stood a good couple of feet from each other, they took on their own fighting stance and waited. First to attack was Yamcha and the saibamen reacted and disappear as well as Yamcha. "Wha?" Gohan yells out, "they- they're gone!"

"They're moving at supersonic speed, idiot! Feel for their **chi**" Piccolo hissed out as he crosses his arms, "Everyone can see them but you!"

As the scared warrior and manmade creature kept on fighting, Raditzu just frowns as Nappa and Vegeta just grin like if they were at a Zoo. It made Raditzu skin crawl as she thought, _'I don't like the feeling of this at all.' _

"Ah is the little girly scared?" Nappa said as he turns his attention towards Raditzu who snarls showing her fangs to the bald giant. HE laughs it off and said with a smirk, "come on now… our fight will be soon… be patience."

Raditzu only growls back as she notices that Yamcha is in the air powering an attack into his palms and fires at the saibamen. The attack strikes the creature hard and thrust it back into the ground making a small crater around its body.

Nappa mouth was agape again as he mutters, "…again…" but Vegeta on the other hand smirks softly as the scared idiot lands on the ground with a cocky grin.

"Those monsters aren't as fearsome as they look…" Yamcha said to the male sayain warriors, "I clean up the other four by myself…"

"Hehe…" Vegeta smirks as watch the green creature twitch bit, "seems it's your turn to be underestimated, earthling."

'_Oh shit!'_ Raditzu thought as he eye's grew big as she yells out, "Move! You dumb bastard!" It was too late as the Saibamen jumps back up to grapple the scared male as hestruggles. The creature grins as it began to glow and then…

**BOOOOM!**

Raditzu mouth was open as the explosion blinded everyone as she growls, "Bastards…"

When the explosion died down, Prince Vegeta busted out laughing, "I just love that part!" as grin with a feral glint in his eyes.

"It just…" Piccolo said quietly as he stares in disbelief. "It self destructed…"

The long hair female just glares and growls as Krillin scream out, "YAMCHA!" as he dashes towards his fallen friend as he stood above him and bends down to check him. Raditzu already knew that the male is dead as Krillin stood above the body as he small frame shakes.

"Settling for a **DRAW**? This is **PATHETIC**!" Nappa blares.

"Pick up your trash, little man!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Krillin turns towards them with anger and rage set in his eyes and voice, "shut… your… damn… _mouth_!" As Krillin shouts and yells out, "Get back, all of you!" as he mutters something under his breath as he pulls his arms back, push forward as a large energy wave shot out of his palms as it went towards the evil sayain's and their green pets. Everyone on the Earths team quickly move out of the away, besides Raditzu who smirks at the large display of power as the energy got closer to its target. The green men scramble away from the beam of energy as Krillin smirks. Pulling the beam up above the sayains Krillin yells as he threw his hands down as beam split into six and hit their target.

When light from the blast and the massive dust cloud dies down a bit the Earth gang cheers at Krillin who sighs with a smile on his face. But when little Gohan gave his congrats to Krillin the last of the saibamen jumps out of the dust cloud as it was ready to strike the poor shock boy when Raditzu grabs a hold of its arm as she growls at it and slung it into the air as Piccolo shot an energy beam out of his mouth, vaporizing the create into nothing.

"Hoo boy…" Krillin mutters.

"Well… that's Piccolo…" the three eye earthling said to his companions, "enjoy it… till his our enemy again…"

Gohan gulps as he looks between from his Aunt Raditzu and Mister Piccolo, "Thanks…"

"Party Pooper aren't we?" Raditzu said as she smirks at Piccolo as he growls back at her and Gohan.

"I wouldn't bother saving you brat…" Piccolo said as he turns towards the vanishing dust cloud, "But I needed a little warm up for the great battle to come…"

Snorting, "I wouldn't count that as a warm up green man…" Raditzu said as she frowns.

"Heh heh heh…"

"Complainer ain't she?" a gruff voice said in the area.

"I hope it _will_ be a great fight…" a more stern voice said.

The entire group of the Z warriors gasps as Vegeta and Nappa came out of the dust cloud with only dirt on their armor with an animistic grin on their faces.

"So it's my turn huh?" Raditzu said with a stern voice as Nappa just grins at her. Tien, Chaozu, and Krillin gasp as they mutter to themselves about the power of the sayains when Raditzu got into her stance as Nappa did as well.

"Heh heh heh… I've been waiting for this little girl." Nappa said as his energy form around his body like flames.

Smirking at his ex-comrade, Vegeta said to his bodyguard, "Remember I get to kill her… when you beat the whereabouts of her child. So I can kill it in front of her." He started to laugh as Raditzu bare her fangs.

Snarling at him she screams, "NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABE!" as she launches herself at Nappa.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: Don't we all love Cliffhangers? I hope everyone had a good holiday and soon a good new year! I sent my Muses home during the holidays…**

**And I am sorry for making you all wait for this one and I hope it makes up for the last chapter.**

**Please Review! See you all again soon…**


	7. Missed

**Gokuspasm: Well I'm back… tired… but alive. Been playing Dragon age Origins and watching my dad play Dead Space 2.**

**Raditz: I don't like snow… it's too damn cold! –Shivering- thank goodness my time in space wasn't like Dead Space. –shudders-**

**Goku: -tromping back inside covered in snow- I love snow!**

**Gokuspasm and Raditz: -staring at him- **

**Raditz: It just to cold…**

**Goku: get some pants on then! –back in his orange gi-**

**Gokuspasm: Caution! Beware of moving object!**

**Goku: -giving off a confuse look- Wha?**

**Raditz: she means you brother…**

**Goku: -chuckles softly scratch the back of his head, giving of the infamous grin- oh… well say thanks to your reviewers!**

**Gokuspasm: -pulling a list out- first is **

**XxNightwatchersBabexX – thank you and here you go!**

**Kakarot Son- thank you! I hate cliffhangers to…**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl- lol sorry for being it being short. Yes Raditzu and Nappa fight! XD I promise I won't lol XD**

**Gotik Freesja- thanks! She is XD**

**Toto- sorry they frighten you, my mind rolls around too much in the gutter and other places. Lol maky!**

**Raditz fan man- thank you! **

**Raditz fan- thank you! You did that's good :3**

**Goku: and so let's get this show on the road!**

**Raditz: Spaz here does not own Dragonball/Z/GT if she did… I will be still alive. But she owns female me and Rune. and mile usage of the f-word.**

* * *

As Raditzu charges Nappa, he smirks at her pulling his arm up to block her punch, as he punches her jaw knocking her to the side. But she recovers quickly as she ax kicks him, Nappa grabs her foot and shoves her back a few feet. The long hair women front flips back to the tall bald man as she charges a ki attack into her hands, when she is in front of him; lunching the attack onto his chest sending him flying back. Raditzu follows him warping below the massive man as she ax kicks him into the sky. Smirking Raditz skidded on the ground to stop herself; looking up at Nappa flips his self up right, and then fazes out of her sight. She felt Nappa's Ki as she turns around to see a fist colliding into her side of her skull. The attack left her daze as Nappa got a hold of her hair and flings her across the battle field.

"Had enough yet girly?" Nappa taunted as he whips the blood off of his mouth and grins when he watches Raditzu smack into a rocky mountain making it crumble.

"DOUBLE SUNDI!" Raditzu screams as she shot her attack towards Nappa, warps a foot above him and snarls, "Shining Fridai!" the purple ki engulfs Nappa from the and a yellow ki did as well. Raditzu warps back in front of the Z gang and breathes hard.

"Damn…" Krillin and the rest of the earthlings mumbles as Piccolo just smirks at the long hair woman whose tail was lashing behind her like an angry cat.

"That's more like it!" Nappa bellows out from where he stands. When the dust clear to show him batter and most of his armor is destroy, he yanks it off and threw it to the side as he roars, "Now play time is over!"

Raditzu braces herself as Nappa charges at her as he threw punch after punch after punch at her defense. She heads butts him and then swiftly kicks him to the side, when he caught her foot, slinging her into the air. Above the battle field now she flips herself right as Nappa grabs the front of her armor as he snarls, "Who's the babe's father?"

The long hair warrior frowns as she said, "I'm not telling you…" She watching Nappa frown at her and quickly she saw star's dancing in her vision, "Ow…" she grumbles.

"At least tell me what race it is…?" Nappa grumbles as he pulls his fist back again ready to strike.

Raditzu just chuckles softly as she said, "let's say… we are the same…"

Shock dances across Nappa's face as he said, "you found survivors?" Raditzu just smirks as Nappa growls and punches her again and threw her to the ground making a crater upon impact.

'_Forgot how pissy he gets…'_ Raditzu thought to herself as she pulls herself out of the ground; finally standing on pain racking, sore, and quivering legs. _'He is so much stronger than me… gotta finish this quick.'_ She thought weakly as Nappa fazes in front of her landing a knee into her gut. Groaning in pain she twists her body away from the man, ax kicking him to the side. Nappa grins, twisting his body around and with a quick hit to the back of Raditzu neck. Raditzu breath was caught in her throat and went limp…

Blackness is all around her, only her body shone though the ever ending darkness. She frowns at it when she heard an echo, it was soft but it got louder.

"_Where are you…?" _that soft, beautiful voice called out to her. Raditzu smiles softly but frowns as she gave a confuse look to the blackness as it echoes again at her.

"That can't be right." Raditzu said to herself when something else glows in the darkness. It moves quickly around her in circles until she felt hands at her waist and she gasps.

"I've been reaching out to you…" he said. Slowly gliding his hands up her arms and grips her shoulders gently.

"H-how are you able to do this?" Female sayain said as the male bends his head down into the crook of her neck, purring softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He smirks into her neck and said softly, "I marked you… last time you came to me…" as he squeezes her right hip making Raditzu gasp. "Next time I _will_ claim you as mine…" he growls out. "And that short little bastard will never touch you..."

Raditzu just sighs as she leans back into his arms and mumbles, "He is the pri-"

"Of a dead race." He tone was flat as he turns Raditzu to face him. "You are mine 'Ditzu, and I will find you soon." He kisses her forehead and nuzzles his face into her hair.

"But-"she stops herself. Feeling someone grabbing her shoulders shaking her softly. "What's going on?" she yells out.

"_RADITZU!" _the long hair woman looks up quickly, seeing the young man slowly fading.

"**RADITZU!"**

Brightness engulfs her surroundings making her squints her eyes close quickly. _'Shit!' _Raditzu thought loudly as someone was shaking her awake, "St-stop that!" she grumbles out looking up she smiles softly. "Brother…" she said quietly.

Goku sighs softly as he pulls his sister to her feet, "You gotten stronger sis." He said to her as looks over to Nappa.

"Leave the girly there, third class." Nappa said with a smirk.

Raditzu just frowns at the burly ex general. Her little brother softly grabs her wrist, dragging her towards a batter Krillin and scratch up Gohan sitting on top of a cloud. _'Strange… why is Gohan there and… where are the others?' _Raditzu thought to herself. "Where are the others?"

"Dead." Krillin mutters staring down at his feet.

Gohan stares down at his scratch hands and mutters sadly, "Even Mister Piccolo…"

Shock, the long hair sayain snarls and bared her fangs at the ground, "Damn those bastards! I couldn't do anything to stop them…"

"You did the best you can, sis…" Goku said to his sister. Clenching his fist tightly he turns to look over the other sayains, "Stay here, it's my turn to fight. Alone." He said to the last of the Z gang.

"You can't be serious brother…" Raditzu said with eyes wide, "The tall one beat me into the ground! At least let me help."

"Yeah Goku, she's right!" Krillin gasps, "There power combine is unthinkable! Even for you!"

"Y-yeah dad… they're both right." Gohan begs.

The air around them seems thicker as Krillin gasps at Goku expression and nods to himself. Gulping he turn to look at Raditzu and Gohan, "W-we better do what he says" He said softly to them as he grabs Goku's son shoulders.

Gohan complains as his aunt picks up and held him in her arms. "Listen to him honnie." Raditzu said softly as Gohan just nods his head. Moving back a couple of yards, the rest of the Z warriors watch in awe as the Earth raised sayain approaches the Sayains and stood before them.

Raditzu stares in amazement and smiles softly, "he can beat them I know it…" _'Father will be so proud.'_ She thought happily.

"Whats that look on your face…? I don't like…" Nappa smirks, "I was you hopping you wouldn't want to die so quickly…" he chuckles, as he squats down a little, both fists in front of him.

"They'll be no mercy for you…" Goku said in rage, baring his fangs at Nappa he growls out, "You bastards!" Charging up quickly, he made the earth shake beneath him as tiny pieces of rocks float up around him. Nappa stares as his mouth is agape, Krillin and Raditzu cling onto cliff face, and Gohan grips his Aunt's armor staring wide eye at his father.

"POWER LEVEL 7000… 8000…!" Vegeta yells out in shock as he scouter beeps and the numbers keep on rising. "It can't be…!" he growls out.

Goku raises his arms up and brought them down quickly, signaling that he was done charging his power up. Standing straight up he coolly looks as Nappa. The giant sayain turn to look at his comrade as he yells out in shock, "V-Vegeta… what was Kakarrot power level again!"

Vegeta snarls as he pulls off his scouter as he yells out, "it's over… 9000…!" angry and in disbelief he crushes his scouter in his grip.

"…9000!" Nappa yells outs, "That can't be right!"

Coolly Goku said, "Don't worry. I won't use the 'Kaio-ken' on you yet…"

"'Kaio-ken' ?" both Vegeta and Raditzu said under their breath.

Angry and furriers, Nappa lunges with speed at Kakarrot as he yells out, "YOU'LL NEVER BE A MATCH FOR ME!"

Quicker than Nappa, Goku fazes behind him, kicking him hard back of the head. Nappa lands face first into the ground and Goku landing behind him gracefully.

Raditzu, Krillin and Gohan they just believe what they say as they say together, "_**HWA**_?"

Nappa rising back up gripping his head he mutters, "Unh… How'd you get… behind me…?" Finally on his feet, he turns to Kakarrot and growls out, "I… I'll **destroy **you~~~~!"

"Quit barking and start biting" Goku said to Nappa.

"WHAT…?" Nappa snarls as he clinches his teeth together showing his sharpen teeth to the third class warrior, "**WHAT** did you say~~~?" Angrier than before he stood tall, veins popping up all over his body as if they are ready to pop.

"Kakarrot got Nappa running for his money." Raditzu mumbles as she onto Gohan tighter.

"H-how… how did he… do that…?" Krillin said quietly as Gohan just stares on nodding his head at the ex-monks question.

"Just bark huh?" Nappa said, keeping his cool.

Goku nods as he said to the ex general, "I could tell by that blow."

"Heh…heh hehe… you could tell, huh…..?" Ki seems to flow around Nappa like a second skin as he brought both fist up, squatting just a little. "So what can you tell… from this…..?" With that said Nappa charges at Kakarrot, throwing punches and Kicks at him. But Kakarrot dodges them with speed greater than Nappa's. Yelling with rage Nappa thrust his right fist forward to end his assault, but he hits nothing.

"Over here." Goku said as he watches Nappa twist his head around in shock.

Krillin looks over to where Goku is standing than at Raditzu as Gohan said in awe, "D-did you see that…?" Krillin only gulps and kept watching.

In an instance Goku stood on top of Nappa head as the burly sayain elite roars with rage. Quickly Nappa brought his arms up, trying to smash Goku like a fly but Goku is still quicker than the giant. He fazes in front of Nappa landing an upper cut into sayain brute gut. Nappa groans as he clutches his stomach in pain. "That was for Chaozu." Nappa tries to kick Goku but knocks him flying backwards into a plateau, yelling out, "That was for Yamcha!"

Crashing into the plateau making it crumble upon impact he shoots out flying above Goku he growls out, "You…BASTARD…..!" He flings a fire like ki ball towards the third class boy.

Goku just stood there as the ki attack came closer towards him he raises his arms above his head as he yells out, "THIS ONE I WON'T DODGE!" yelling loudly he makes his ki wrap around his body like armor. Nappa ki attack hits him head on and Goku took no damage just standing there coolly.

Shock and little a bit miffed Nappa mutters out, "Wh… what the…?"

Surprise, Vegeta just mumbles out. "He blew it away… with '_chi_' alone…!"

With tremendous speed, Goku flew above Nappa, putting both hands together above his head jack hammer Nappa hard. Sending the giant man flying towards the ground Goku flew towards the ground, bounces of it and yells out, "And this-is for piccolo!" kicking Nappa into and other plateau.

A few seconds has pass as Nappa jerk out of the fallen debris screaming out in angry and hatred, "DAMN YOUUUUUU**!** DAMN YOOOO~~OOOU**!**"

"Well…" Goku said quietly getting into his fighting position, "You're as tough as I expected."

"I am an elite warrior of the nobility! I'll have no lower class trash like _**you**_ push me around!" Nappa screams out in rage.

Krillin couldn't help but to grin as he said with pride and joy, "w-wow! Goku's… unbelievable! He might actually win this…!"

Raditzu agrees as Gohan smiles and giggles, "G-go daddy…!"

"NAPPA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF FOOL!" Vegeta yells at Nappa. "HE CAN'T BEAT YOU IF YOU KEEP YOUR HEAD! CALM THE _FUCK_ **DOWN!**"

Nappa turns to Vegeta and smirks, wiping blood of his face with the back of his hand. "Y-you're right…! Thanks, Vegeta… I…I wasn't thinking…" Nappa said softy turning his attention back on the third class boy. "You tricked me into a fit of _rage_… Now you'll see what I can really do…" Nappa said with a smirk standing tall and confident. "Are you ready… Kakarrot?" he asks grinning at Kakarrot.

Goku smirks back, "ah, that's it. This is what I wanted."

Surprise by Kakarrot's answer, Nappa just grins wider, "Heh. He's bluffing…" Nappa stares to charge up, making his body seem bigger as he looks back up at the Earth raised sayain.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: sorry it took so long! I had epic writer block that involves with Dragon age origins… and killed my ps3 but dad fixed it!**

**Raditz: -sighs- at least it's sort of warm today… but it's too windy.**

**Goku: Review please!**

**Gokuspasm: -grins- this time I should get it done quicker! But I'm going to do something a little different in the next chapter**


	8. I don't believe it

**Raditz: - playing the ps3 and looks over at the readers- Spaz is out shopping with her mother and will be back later. And so Kakarrot and I will say thank you to the reviewers.**

**Goku: -pulling out a list of the reviewers- **_**Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Gotik Freesja, ZombieChick422, wolfpac3000, and boona**_**. She says thank you. –looks over at Raditz- I'm taking a nap. –yawning as he flops on the couch, instantly falling asleep-**

**Raditz: -sighs- Spaz does not own DB/Z/GT, But she owns Female Raditz and Rune and somewhat of the plot. Enjoy –turns his attention back at the game- Oh she has a writer block on this chapter… you have been warned.**

* * *

Nappa lunches his signature attack, 'Volcano explosion' making Kakarrot jump in the air to miss the massive attack. Nappa smirks' as chases the third class boy into the air throwing a powerful punch at the boy. Kakarrot dodges quickly as Nappa tries to ax kick him. Nappa grins as he and Kakarrot traded blows that seem to last for awhile until both men split apart.

Goku couldn't help but to grin when he said with glee, "Yeah! That was much better!"

Frowning at the comment Nappa mumbles, "Heh… better huh…?" he smirks as he said roughly, I'll make sure that's the last wise ass remark you ever make…? This is it _Kakarrot_…!" Nappa then opens his mouth wide as it made a crackle and popping noise.

Goku just look at Nappa oddly as the ex-general finally lunches his Ki blast from his mouth. Quickly, Goku brought both hands together shooting his own ki blast at the yellow one that Nappa shot. Making a bright blinding light and loud booming noise making everyone on the ground fall back a couple of inches.

Raditzu clutches Gohan tightly to her chest grabbing Krillin's hand, holding him up as she closes her eyes tightly as Krillin cover his eye's with his other hand.

Vegeta kept one eye open as his arms block most of the debris and the light out. Holding firm he mutters's, "unbelievable…! To deflect it… at that distance…!"

Goku held his arms in front of him his body titled to the side. Sighing hard he said quickly, "that one made me sweat…!"

Nappa just stares blankly at the third class. Blood dripping from his mouth as growls out in disbelief, "it… it can't be…! Th-that was my… my ultimate technique…! He… he just… bounced it off…!" Nappa big body shook every now and then of the toll of losing too much ki.

Goku couldn't help but to feel excited as he grins. "He really is tough…! Took my ki blast head on…!" he exclaims. "This could take forever." Goku said softly.

"That's enough! Get down here, Nappa! It'll take forever with you!" Vegeta yells out to the tall bald man. "I'll finish him _**myself**_!" Vegeta announces to Nappa, glaring at his old body guard.

Nappa grits his teeth clenching his fist in anger as his prince glares at him bearing his fangs as well.

Raditzu eyes grew wide as thought quickly with fear, _'Vegeta going to fight him? Oh shit… oh no… Shit shit shit shit shit shit….' _Gritting her teeth, she does not notice when Krillin and Gohan starts to freak out. She looks up in time as her little brother screams out, "GOHAN! KRILLIN! DITZU!" Nappa was charging at them and Raditzu quickly throw Gohan to the side along with Krillin as she crosses her arms to defend herself.

Goku chases after Nappa fear in eyes as he screams out, "NO USE!" he grits his teeth. Yelling in desperation, "I'll never make it!" Hearing the tall ex general laughing with glee, Goku had no choice but to use his new technique as he yells, "**KAIO-KEN**!" an explosion of red ki burst around him like fire making him fast as jets towards Nappa with super speed.

Kakarrot's older sister stares in amazement when Kakarrot uses his Kaio-ken attack. Rushing at Nappa with great speed as when he collides into the giant's back making a horrible cracking noise. Kakarrot then rushes ahead of the falling giant flipping him around so Nappa can land on his hand. With a growl the third class boy just throws Nappa at the Prince's feet. "That… that was awesome brother!" Raditzu said with excitement as Krillin and Gohan made their way back over.

Goku just turns his head slightly towards his sister and just smirks at her. Turning his attention back on the male sayains he watches as Nappa struggles to speak. "He won't be fighting anymore…" Goku said roughly, "Take him home… and stay there." The short sayain just glares at Goku then looks down at his fallen comrade sighing hard.

"Go-Goku… How'd you do that…? Was that… something you were taught by the lord of worlds…?" Krillin asks as he approaches the sayain siblings.

"Yeah…" Goku said with a smile as he turns to look at his long time best friend, "that was the Kaio-ken. Grinning softly he said, "You control all the 'chi' in your body… and amplify it for a heartbeat. In a fight both power and speed is increase in that second."

Raditzu, Gohan and Krillin stares at Goku with amazement as Raditzu said, "That is amazing brother."

Krillin stutters, "Amazing Goku!" and then grins big along with Gohan who is speechless. Raditzu picks up Gohan holding him close to her chest as they talk with Goku.

As Kakarrot explains the usage of the 'Kaio-ken' attack to the last of the Z warriors, Vegeta glares at them and stares at the fallen comrade. Nappa shakily raises his hand towards his prince, gasping and straining each word, "V…Vegeta… …H…Help me…!"

Vegeta just stares at the ex-general then quickly grasp Nappa trembling hand and said with an evil smirk, "No problem…" then he slings Nappa into the air with great speed. Nappa pleads loudly as Vegeta said, "What good are you if you cannot _fight_?" Charging his ki around himself, he yells out with so much amusement in his voice, "**NONE!**" he launches his purple attack at Nappa.

Goku grabs both Raditzu and Krillin arms, flying quickly into the air to dodge the incoming debris. The prince's attack engulfs the tall giant making a flash and one horrible noise. When the flash died down, Goku just looks at the short sayain with disbelief as Raditzu just gulps. Goku lets go his sister and best friend arms as Krillin said horror, "what… kinda… monster is this….. wh-who'd kill his own partner…."

"You've gotta get back to the Kame house- now!" Goku said demanding quietly.

"But bro-"Raditzu tries to plea as Kakarrot cuts her off.

"I said GO!" Goku growls at his sister.

"NO! I WILL NOT!" She screams back.

Goku just growls louder at her as he said with a harsh tone, "Go, I said or I will force you."

Krillin just said quietly, "I… get it…" he then looks up at the angry sayain woman and then at Gohan, "Gohan! You heard him!"

Gohan just look at Krillin as if his crazy, "huh? B-but but…"

Krillin said loud enough to the sayain family, "the enemy's too powerful! If Goku has to worry about _us_ well only getting in the way!" and then smile softly at them.

"Sorry…" Goku said softly as he looks over at his family and long time friend, "He's even stronger than I thought….."

Raditzu just nibbles on her thumb nail as she said softly in a defeated voice, "Fine… just… be careful." as she lifts Gohan into her arms.

"o-okay," Gohan said softly as he twists his body in his Aunts hold, "If I have to…" he mumbles.

"Do me a favor Goku." Krillin asks as he looks at Goku with a small grin, "fight somewhere else…!"

"What?" Goku exclaims to his best friend.

"Do you want our friends bodies mangled when they come back to life…?" Krillin said quickly and sternly.

The sayain siblings both had confuse looks as Goku said to his friend. "'When they come ba…?' But, Krillin Piccolo's dead and so is Kami-sama… the dragon balls are gone forever." Goku shook his head softly, "nobody's ever coming back to life…" he said softly sounding a bit defeated.

Gohan gasps as he turns to look at Krillin with wide eyes, "Krillin… is… is there any way…?

Surprise Raditzu said quickly, "…Of course!" as she clutches her nephew closer to her

Goku look back at Krillin and his sister with a confuse look, "**Is** there?"

Krillin nods quickly as he said, "we explain later….!: he clenches his fist as said in a hard tone, "just trust me… if you _beat_ him….!"

"If you don't; Iwill kick your ass!" Raditzu said to her little brother with a harsh tone.

Goku nods his head and said slowly, "If I beat him….." he then looks down at the small Prince and said quickly with a battle ready grin. " Yeah… it's all comes to that… doesn't it….?"

"WHAT'S KEEPING YOU, BOY?" Vegeta yells up at the z warriors. He then smirks showing his sharpen teeth as yells sarcastically, "FEELING ALITTLE _SCARED_ SUDDENLY, THIRD CLASSES?"

Both siblings' growls softly as Goku said to his team, "Alright… I'll lead him somewhere else's…!" all of them looking down at the sayain prince as Goku said with a grin, "Wish me luck, huh?"

Krillin stuck his head out to Goku, smiling as he said softly, "Goku… I'm sorry we have to leave it to you alone… you better not die, old friend." As Goku then grips Krillin hand in his.

Goku grins and happily and said with joy, "No way!" he then turn his attention onto his family as he reaches out and ruffles Gohan's hair, "After this is done, son… I'm taking you fishing…!" he then looks up at his older sister and said with a smirk, "you are inviting as well with the baby of course."

Raditzu smirks back as she said, "You better." With that said Kakarrot flew back to the ground. Raditzu watches her little brother and the Prince talk for a small bit and flew off towards the canyons.

Gohan mumbles softly, "….Daddy…" as he clutches his aunt's armor.

Krillin sighs as he turns towards where the Kame Island is located, "Let's go… and hope Goku wins." He then flew off slowly, followed by Raditzu.

Raditzu frowns as she thought softly, _'I hope you alright little brother…'_

* * *

**Gokuspasm: sorry this is really short guys. I have a real bad case of writers block right now and it sucks. I just want to get out of the sayain saga! DX I'm bored of it now but once I get out of it I'm sure it will be better… I think. **

**I'm so sorry!**

**Goku: Review please!**


	9. Transforming

**Gokuspasm: sorry it took so long… I have Dragon age 2! And it is addicting! I know the last chapter was… pretty bad. I had to get back into the groove of this story. I've finally turn 19! Boring but it's alright. Go get Dragon age series… Like now! But anyway soon we will be in the Namek saga that's when shit hits the fan!**

**Raditz: Your weather here sucks! It's hot one day than it snows the next day…! Is Mother Nature on her period! **

**Goku: she must be… now its pouring the rain… -looking outside the window.**

**Gokuspasm: I want to thank the reviewers but I got less this time but its okay. _ZombieChick422, jade; _thank you and yeah I kinda did XD_, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Ima, _and_ boona; _thank you for looking at the pics and the writers block kinda did.**

**Raditz: She does not own DB/Z/GT but Female Raditz and Rune are own.**

* * *

Raditzu just sighs hard as she watches Gohan do twirls in the air giggling. Almost thirty minutes has passes since she left Kakarrot to fight the small powerful Prince. She growls at herself for being weak when something tickles in her mind. She gasps when she turns back around to stare in the direction where she left her little brother. Something bad is happening to him as she blasted off back towards her brother and the prince battle. Her nephew and the bald ex-monk yell at her with concern, but she ignores them and flew faster. It only took her at least fifteen minutes at full speed to reach the battlegrounds. Her mouth hangs open, watching the transform Oozuru Vegeta squeeze the life out of her brother. She growls loudly as she looks up at the artufital moon and smirks widely. She can feel the moon power enhancing her own, making her body tremble with power.

Vegeta stops squeezing the third class fool when he heard a loud growl. Cursing to himself he turns to see the third class sister transforming into her giant ape form. Raditzu has no control over this form compare to Vegeta which means she becomes more feral than he is. He snorts loudly as he tosses Kakarrot broken form to the side and charges the giant female ape. Both yowl loudly when they began to trade blows at each other, each blow making a loud thundering boom. Vegeta snarls as he barks out when he landed a hit on the crazed female ape, "DAMN THIRD CLASSES!"

_"I love you…"_

_Did she hear right? Did this man tale her that he **loves** her? Raditzu shook her head roughly when the young man approached her again._

_"I really do… You are so beautiful. So strong…" he said sweetly as he gently grabbed her hands, kissing each hand softly. Raditzu blushed deepens as he then leans forwards kissing her lips and pulls back slowly. He had a small smile on his face and Raditzu looked away. "What's wrong?" he asks softly._

_Raditzu moved away from him and said quietly, "How could you love a monster like me?" shaking her head roughly at him. She then felt him grab her face making her look at him. _

_The male look at her sternly and said, "Not a monster like me…" then he kissed her again. _

_"You pretended to be a boy since you were seven? " Her lover exclaims. _

_Raditzu just grins when she bit into a strange purple fruit saying "Yeah, one of the worse beatings of my life. Once they figure out I was a girl, they rip my bangs off, broke my tail in three different places, and they wouldn't let me use a rejuvenation tank. I was in pain for a month!" she said with a giggle. "I'm glad that happen though…" she took a bite out of the fruit, juices drips out of her mouth and down her chin after she swallows and closes her eyes, she said, "it rose my power level almost half a thousand." She didn't notice her lover closing in as licks her chin and kisses her deeply and she kisses back._

_"You whip out this planet for me?" Raditzu ask with a confuse face. Her lover nods his head at her with biggest grin on his face._

_"So we can spend time together." He simply said, hugging her tightly and kissing her slowly._

_Raditzu sighs softly and said, "Crazy bastard…" and kisses him again._

Raditzu groans softly rolling onto her back to glare at the setting sun. She then mumbles about sleeping for thirty more minutes until she realizes something. Wasn't she was in some battle with her prince? She gasps as she stood quickly, and squeals as she fell over face first. She growls loudly as she since something odd. She can't even feel it. She can't ever move it. Slowly moving her hand behind her, she felt nothing but a nub. Eyes wide she said in an angry and surprise voice, "What happen to my tail?"

"I happen bitch." A voice growls behind her. The next thing Raditzu knew, something collides against her back, making her yowl in pain as she fell forward again. Quickly she got up, turning around to face her attacker.

"Vegeta…!" She exclaims at him, getting into a defensive position. Vegeta looks worse than wear. His breathing is ragged, his small frame shakes. One eye is clench shut, a trail of blood seeps out to trail down his batter face.

"Yes? What do you want now?" He growls with a smirk. Slowly he too took his fighting stance and said, "Do you know what I want?" with a feral growl he lunches forward yelling, "your head!"

Raditzu brought her arms up, blocking Vegeta's fist but it broke though landing against her jaw. She grunted as another fist collides against her stomach then another against her chest, flinging her backwards into a mountain face. Smacking hard against it, knocking the wide out of her as Vegeta stood before her with a sneer on his batter face. He then punch across her jaw again and then her stomach once more, making curl over. The Prince then grabs a handful of the third class female's hair pulling her head back roughly. "Stupid Bitch…" he roughly said to her. Shoving the woman backwards until she fell onto her back hard against the ground making her gasp out in shock. Vegeta then stomps his foot down onto the female sayain chest; making her scream out in pain. "Worthless."

Goku sister just growls loudly at Vegeta when a small form shoves Vegeta off of her. She gasps to see Gohan land next to her with a frown. "You leave my aunt alone!" He yells out. He then got into his fighting stance ready to take on the Prince.

But Raditzu stood before him and growls, "My fight Gohan, go help your father." She then flew towards Vegeta who stood back up with an angry snarl.

She then threw her fist forward making contact onto Vegeta's jaw. His head snap to the side roughly as the female warrior then upper cuts sending him upwards. Frustrated, he then moves out of the way from Raditzu ax kick, grabbing her leg, he then slung her into another mountain face making a body size crater upon impact. He flew towards the traitorous bitch smirking as Raditzu drag herself out of her crater he then threw a red ki blast towards her. He watches as Raditzu flew upwards to miss the fiery ki blast, he then fazes above her, yelling, "FINAL IMPACT!" the Purple ki engulfs the Startle third class woman shoving her back down to the Earth.

Raditzu screams out in pain when Vegeta attack starts to burn her flesh. _'Shit…losing my tail made me weaker...' _she thought weakly. She lands on the ground roughly knocking the wind out of her. She then stood on shaky legs until a hand grips her throat tightly. She quickly brought her hands up to grab at the strong hold.

Vegeta chuckles darkly at her, glaring at her with his good eye he brought his other hand up, forming a ki blast in it. "You suppose to be mine…!" he growls at the struggling woman.

Raditzu faintly heard him as exclaims, "No… I w… wasn't!" the hold on her neck tightens more when Vegeta roars with anger.

"Yes, you fucking dumb bitch!" he yells at her. "I am a PRINCE! And you are my property and no one else's!" Vegeta was ready to strike the final blow, bringing his ki ball towards Raditzu armor stomach. "Any last words slut?" he asks with a smirk.

Raditzu just smirks and said, "Bye…"

Vegeta gave a questioning look until he heard, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR MORON! JUST THROW IT ALREADY!" Vegeta then threw Raditzu to the side, turning around quickly he just seen the short bald man flinging a blue sphere at him.

"PATHETIC!" Vegeta roars. When the sphere got closer to him he then leaps above the ki ball, laughing.

Wide eyed, Raditzu watches as Vegeta dodges the sphere, spotting her nephew in the ki's path. She yells and so did Kakarrot's friends, "GOHAN!" Kakarrot's boy just watches the ball coming closer to him with wide shock eyes and Raditzu was making a mad dash towards him. But Gohan brought both of his hands up bouncing the ki ball off of him towards Vegeta.

Vegeta Just watch in horror when the boy bounce the energy sphere towards him. It froze him in place, when the spirit bomb collides into him making him scream out in pain. The attack shot Vegeta higher into the sky until it exploded in bright blue flash crackling loudly.

When the flash died down watching the small Prince flew into the Earth's atmosphere. Raditzu then grin widely and yells, "We did it!" as she hops over to Kakarrot's broken form plopping down next to him. Krillin hollers out in joy as he and Gohan stagger towards the sayain siblings.

"Daddy… we did it!" Gohan grins leaning forward on his hands and knees.

Krillin huffs softly and said in a confident voice, "'course we did… you had any doubt?"

Raditzu just shook her head and said, "I did and I know _you_ did." She said to Krillin who blush at her crossing his arms in a pout.

"You all… look like crap…" Goku said with a small chuckle.

Raditzu just snorted, Gohan just laughs softly and Krillin just rolls his eyes and said to his best friend, "I shouldn't be talking there buddy." They all giggle until Goku made a face and stare into the sky.

Vegeta's broken form smacks hard against the ground, jarring his body roughly. Cuts and gashes mar his skin, his armor broken beyond repair, and his spandex torn in so many places.

Krillin stood quickly, looking over at the broken sayain prince; Gohan just stared in awe and fear. Raditzu stood up as well; she was shock but she glares at Vegeta's bleeding form. "I should have known better…" She mumbles to herself. She watches the small bald human limps over to stand next to Vegeta bleeding form.

"Th-the sayain…!" Gohan said quietly next to his father.

Krillin stare down at Vegeta, gulping as he said, "He was one nasty guy… but a brave foe…" Krillin curled his fingers into a fist and said softly, "I I guess I'll at least dig a grave…"

"For your selves?" Vegeta yells out, opening one eye, and wide smirk on his bloody face. Everyone had a shock face and Krillin screams out in fear. "You given my quite a beating…" Vegeta said roughly as pushes himself off the ground, huffing as he said to the scared ex-monk, "I almost thought you had me on the last one." Finally standing Vegeta growls, "Oh, you've taken a lot out of me…" he moves towards the small human, "But I have _enough _strength left to finish **you**." He said with a bloody grin. Quickly, he smacks Krillin away to the side, making the small earthling to hack up blood. Vegeta just smirks arm still stretch out, "After I kill you little bastards off and heal…" chuckling as he flashes an animalistic grin, "And then finally…_finally _destroy… **Earth**!"

Gohan just stares at the beat up sayain prince who was coming closer to him, his small frame trembles in fear as he mutters weakly, "N… no…"

Vegeta smirks widely, showing his sharp blood stain teeth to the small boy. Huffing as he stomps closer to the third class family, "You… bastards~ taxing my powers…to the limit… actually _hurting_ me…" Glaring at the female sayain and the rest of the female's family, "But what hurt me the most… is my PRIDE! For struggling with low lives like yourselves." Finally stopping in front of them he yells, "SO DIE! JUST DIE!"

The next thing Raditzu knew she was on her stomach with Kakarrot broken body on top of hers. She felt very weak when she heard the small Prince exclaim in confusion and Kakarrot's painful huffing. "You… alright Kakarrot?" she asks softly when her little brother gave her weak nod. Twisting her body slowly around to cradle her brother's body into her arms she smiles weakly at him.

"HIS TAIL! IT'S GROWN BACK…!" Raditzu hears Vegeta exclaim loudly. She watches Vegeta turn quickly to the false moon and back at the small boy, "I must cut off his tail before he transform!" Vegeta roars. He brings up one arm to strike little Gohan as Raditzu was about to leap at him when a horrible yell rips though the area. Raditzu and Kakarrot gasp as they watch the fat samurai slice thru Vegeta's armor and both tumbles down. They watch Yajirobe stood back up chuckling to himself and started to gloat about killing the evil Sayain. Raditzu could sense how dumb this man was when Vegeta stood slowly with a death glare upon his face. The Fat man shrieks and begs for his life when Vegeta smacks him away like a fly.

Vegeta then turns his attention back to the small boy when Goku yells out, "GOHAN! THE **SKY**! LOOK AT THE BALL IN THE **SKY**!" He watches Gohan flop onto ground onto his back looking at the false moon in a daze.

The Prince roars with anger as he jumps high into the air yelling, "NOOOO! YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT!" he then stomps Gohan's face trying to stop the boy looking at the power sphere.

It was too late for Vegeta.

Gohan started to change, his small dark purple gi rips in half for his growing body. The boy lets out an ear piercing roar, stopping evil Prince dead in his tracks.

Horrified, Vegeta growls out in rage, "ST… STOP IT!" stomping and punching the boy, trying to stop the transformation. "I won't let you…!" It didn't work as Gohan still grew larger. His small body starting to grow thick brown fur, his tail grew longer as it thrashes about like an angry snake. The boy snarls loudly as Vegeta kept on hitting him and yells, "His Tail! I must cut it off!" Vegeta then grabs the Gohan's growing tail, trying to yank it off with all of his might. A very angry growl was the only thing Vegeta got for a warning when something hard smashes him to the ground. He groans weakly, twisting his body around just to stare at Oozaru Gohan who snarls at him in anger. The Oozaru just snarls when he stood tall, roaring to the sky with fierce animalistic rage.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: I am so sorry this is so late on updating. Dragon age… blame it! Its little short but I will make it up soon…**

**Raditz: R&R**

**Goku: please! –begs-**


	10. I thought you were dead?

**Gokuspasm: hey guys! I'm back and a surprise character appearance happens in this chapter!**

**Goku: WHO IS IT!**

**Raditz: yeah tell us spaz!**

**Gokuspasm: NO! But right now I am thanking my Reviewers, **_**ZombieChick422, boona; thank you but in do time I will tell, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Gotik Freesja, and Heather Valentine-Highwind. **_**Thank you all!**

**Raditz: Spaz here does not own DB/Z/GT but she owns Raditzu and rune and somewhat of the plot.**

**Goku: and now read!**

* * *

The Battle was over so quickly Raditzu thought, even though Gohan lays naked in Krillin arms as Kakarrot's broken form in hers. Vegeta beaten and cursing the humans for his hasty retreat, leaving the Earth to live another day. Raditzu just shook her head and sigh softly staring down at her brother bleeding smiling face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Waiting for another fight with him… next time I'll be stronger." Goku said softly and inhale deeply a sharp pain race up from his legs into his ribcage. "O…ow!" he grumbles. His sister just smiles and gently brushes his bangs out of his eyes. "Sorry Krillin…" he said softly wincing a bit.

"Aw, Hell… forget about it." Krillin said softly walking towards the sayain siblings. He sighs, staring down at Gohan who's sleeping in his arms, "We Gotta think about the ones who died… see if there's any way to bring them back to…" he said to the remaining Z gang. He looks up quickly hearing aloud buzzing noise above to see a huge like hover craft.

"HELLOOO!" A cheerful female voice sounds out.

"Bulma?" Krillin said in a confuse voice but just grin seeing Roshi sticking half of his body out of the window.

Raditzu and Kakarrot gave a weak smile at the aircraft once it landed. When the door opens up, a lone figure stood in the doorway; and Raditzu felt her brother gulp, and whispers, "Chi… she mad."

"WHERE IS GOHAN!" She yells stomping out of the vehicle. Growling she looks over at Krillin and hissed, "Give. Me. My. **SON**!" the bald monk just nods quickly and held Gohan out for Chi-chi to cradle her small boy. Goku's wife just smiles sadly at her sleeping boy and kisses his forehead. She walks over to the sayain siblings and sat next to Goku and said in an upset tone, "Don't you _EVER_ put our son in danger… again!" but that frown turn into a soft smile for her husband and said sweetly, "But I'm glad you back to life honnie."

Goku just chuckles and said softy, "Sorry… Chi… I'm glad… to be… back." He tries to grin but it hurt to grin as made a pain stricken face.

Chi-chi just smiles and looked up at her banged up sister in-law, "I'm glad you are okay hon… Rune's is in the hover car right now." Ox- princess watch Raditzu gave a weak smile to huge bloody grin.

"Goku… are you okay…?" Bulma asks softly as she approaches the Son family. Roshi and Karin followed closely behind as Krillin limps towards them.

"Oooo… this looks bad…" Roshi said softly.

"The sayain… got away… s…sorry…" Krillin said wincing at each step he takes.

"Do not be sorry for such a victory…" the large white cat said and Raditzu just stares. She starts to giggle as she reaches out to pet the big cat. "What are… you doing…" Karin yells out in surprise but he had a goofy grin and starts to purr loudly.

Goku just shook his head at his sister as Krillin spoke up, "There's no word for power like his…" the ex-monk stops to collect his thoughts and said, "B-Bulma…they got everybody but us five… including Yamcha…"

Bulma just grins and said in a cheerful voice, "I figured that. But it's okay! We'll use the Dragon balls in a year… and they'll come back to life." Krillin just stare at the blue hair woman wanting to tell her she was wrong. Everyone was silent and Bulma looks back and forth at everyone saying quickly and confuse, "Right? I-I'm right, right…?"

Raditzu just sighs sadly grabbing Bulma in a hug, "Piccolo is dead and so the dragon balls… are gone…" she whispers sadly at the blue hair genius. Feeling Bulma body shake with sobs in her grasp she rubs the small of Bulma's back as the blue hair genius cries on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Bulma I tired… I really tired." She mumbles to the crying woman. Bulma just cried harder, gripping Kakarrot's sister long hair.

For a long while Bulma just cried as everybody gather back into the hover car. Night fell as they slowly travel back to where the battle has started to collect the dead.

Rune giggles, playing with his mother loose hair he coos at her; grinning as Raditzu bent down to kiss his little nose. He squeals with delight flaying his tail about and trying to grab his mother shoulder straps. Female sayain just warmly smile at her child, hugging her sweet little boy as she began to sing to her beautiful babe. Rune smiles and slowly starts to drift off into a sweet slumber in his mother arms when the song comes to an end. Raditzu sighs softly, smiling to see Rune fast asleep in her embrace.

"Did… our mother sing that…to us?" Goku said softly making sure he phrase that right.

"Yes… she sang it to you when you were still in the womb." Raditzu said gently combing Rune hairs making him purr softly.

Goku smiles softly and said in a happy tone, "I… I kinda know it… is that strange?" Closing his eyes and breathe out slowly, "it's soothing… kinda give you that warm fuzzy feeling, huh?" he chuckles softly.

"I know what you mean…" Raditzu said with a smile but she just looks out the window and sadly said, "I miss them..."

Goku just stare at the ceiling and sadly said, "at least you knew them… maybe you can tell me more about them someday…?"

Raditzu just smile softly and said, "Yes…" then she yawns loudly, leaning her head against the window she cradles her sleeping babe closer to her chest.

"And the bodies of the others…" Roshi asks quietly.

Krillin sat up to point out of the front window saying, "A… little more that way…" plopping back down in his seat Krillin looks down at his hands and sigh. "Bulma please don't cry… I know this is really unlikely…" frowning, "I mean it's a really slim chance." He looks back out of the window and said, "I don't want to get your hopes up yet… But I think there might, maybe, be a possibility…" he sighs closing his eyes briefly. "…that we can bring them back to life…"

Everyone exclaims, "WHAT?"

Goku was ready to say something until his sister beat him to it, "You mean Piccolo's home world?"

"Yeah…"Krillin nods at her answer and said quickly, "Hang on guys I tell you later. Down there, master… that's where the bodies are…" They landed where the battle began as they the people who are not injured gather the day into the capsule coffins. Only three bodies were and Krillin confirms that Chaozu blew himself up trying to beat the burly ex sayain general. Once they gather the bodies they board the air craft again to leave the god forsaken area.

The large whiter voice filled with sadness, "I do wish we could bring them back to life. Their sacrifices have been so great…"

Roshi glaring down at the ground with so much as he growls, "I feel such rage at my helplessness…"

Bulma gentle push Roshi to the said as she climbs into the driver seat, "Have a good cry!" she said softly as she buckles herself in and sadly smiles, "it done me wonders." They took off again into the night as everyone was quiet once again. Raditzu hums softly at her son, as Gohan starts to wake up in his mother embrace. He opens eye's to stare at his smiling mother who was about to cry.

"Mom?" Gohan said and jerked forward as he looks around making sure he wasn't still in battle.

Chi-chi just grins as she said hugging her small boy, "It's alright sweetie, the battles over."

Gohan looks up at his mom and said, "But the sayain?"

Krillin gave him an odd face and mumbles, "He… _uh_… got away…!" giving Gohan a thumbs and grins, "But we beat him good! He won't be coming back!"

Raditzu snorts and coughed into her hand mumbling, "Bullshit."

"DITZU!" Chi-chi scolded at her sister-in-law who gave her a 'what' look. "Do not cuss in front of my baby!" she growls as Raditzu just chuckles softly and shook her head.

"Wh-where's daddy?" Gohan asks as he quickly looks around trying to find his dad.

"Behind you Gohan… I'll be fine… thanks to all of you…!" Goku said softly as he grins at his son who leans over the seat to see him.

"Daddy…!" Gohan said happily as his hurt father just chuckles at him.

"Daddy will be alright but… GOKU if you _ever_ put our child though something like this again… **I** will kill you myself, you hear me mister!" Chi-chi growls as she turns towards her husband with a death glare with promise of death with it.

"But Chi… it wasn't my fault! Piccolo stole him to train." Goku squeaks as Chi-chi growls louder.

"Actually Raditzu hand him over to Piccolo…" Krillin mumbles at the feuding couple.

Raditzu just chuckles and said in a flat voice, "I kill you shortie."

"Krillin… say what you were about earlier…" Bulma asked as Krillin turns towards her and stares.

"…Oh…!" ex-monk exclaims as he said quickly, "r-right… it's just…" but he looks over out of a window watching a fiery ball fall out of the sky. Bulma stops the hover car watching the ball crash land onto the Earth. Krillin yells out in shock, "I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY YOU GUYS LEFT!" looking over at a shocked Raditzu who gave her whimpering babe to Chi-chi. Raditzu stood and moved over to Krillin's window to move him to the side as she crawls out of it.

"I'll meet you all where ever you go okay!" she said quickly flying off towards the crash site. Even though she was weak she had enough power to wipe out who ever invaded her new home. She reaches the landing site just in time to see a man roughly pulling himself out of the pod to fall onto his knees huffing and coughing up blood. He was injured as his green armor was broken in many places, old cuts and new cuts were bleeding seeping down his arms, chest and legs. The man shoves himself back until he rested against a rock huffing and mumbling to his self. Raditzu just stares at the wounded man; slowly she floats down just a few feet to the side of him to get a closer look. The man had unruly hair, a red bandana wraps around his head and some of his bangs, he's buff, define frown lines and most notable feature that was on his left check was a large star shape scar. Her eyes wide as she said softly, "Father…?

The man looks over to her quickly, staring at her oddly until he said with a small weak smile, "My little warrior…" Huffing; he tries to stand as Raditzu gently pushes him back down. He watches the female sayain sit down before him and he grimaces at her wounds the one mostly on her neck. "You've grown… a lot." He mumbles at her.

"Yeah…" Raditzu mumbles at her father as she nibbles on a thumb nail, staring to the side she sighs. "I thought you were dead…" she said softly as she heard her father sighs and groans out in pain.

"F-freeza… captured me… and put me into a suspended animation for a long time… I woke up and barely escape with my life…" He said roughly gripping his side in pain.

Raditzu notices this as she stood up and as she quickly said, "Can you stand for a minute?" her father shook his head and shakily stood up slowly as Raditzu. She gently put her father arm over her shoulder and her wraps one arm around his waist slowly she floats up into the air and flew towards the rest of the Z- gang power levels are at. They were quiet for awhile until Raditzu asks softly, "Why did you come here?"

Her father sighs and said, "I remember one of the dock guys mention that Kakarrot was sent here and I thought it was my best bet…" he chuckles as he looks over at his daughter, "But to tell you the truth I didn't know you will be here either."

Raditzu chuckles, "I came here to recruit Kakarrot until I realized I was pregnant and a man named Raid tried to kill me but he killed Kakarrot but he's alive." She said as her father kinda glare at her and then gave her a confuse look. "But I explain later, father." She said quickly as she spotted the hover craft landing onto a tall building. She lands softly next to Bulma who squeals quickly and hid behind Roshi. "Hey…!" Kakarrot sister said quickly as Chi-chi came to inspect her and her wounded father.

Before anyone can say anything one of the Hospital Nurse came rushing out onto the platform and motion her crew to retrieve the wounded warriors.

**The next day… at the western city hospital…**

"So you're my dad…" Goku mumbles from his full body cast. He still couldn't believe it as the man who was equally wounded but nothing super serve like his.

Bardock sat in his own bed, with an arm and leg cast, his entire chest wrap around to his collar bone to his hip but he just chuckles at his son, "Yes Kakarrot."

"This is so COOL!" Goku exclaims as Raditzu hobbles in with a little Rune who was dressed in a black onesies with a green dog on the front screaming in a word bubble, 'TACOS' and Chi-chi following closely behind her with a green plaid baby bag on her shoulder. Goku chuckles at the women as his sister plops down on her bed with a sigh and Chi-chi stood next to her husband with a small grin.

Raditzu had mostly bruises and scrapes but her neck was wrapped up to hide the hand print bruises that Vegeta left. Gohan and Krillin are about in the same state as they giggle at one another. Bardock just chuckles as he said, "Who's the father? He looks at his daughter who had sad smile on her face.

"I really don't want to talk about it…" Raditzu mumbles as Chi-chi and the other groans at her answer. She ignores them as she play with Rune's hair and purr's softly at her small babe. She looks at her father who had a sly smile on his face and she just looks at him oddly.

"I don't like this… I have four months to heal and the doc said I will never get back to normal." Goku mumbles as he glares at the ceiling.

Bardock chuckles as he said, "You're a sayain, you heal quicker then what they say." He groans rubbing his forehead with his good hand as Chi-chi handed him some lemonade to drink. He drinks it and said nicely, "Thank you."

"When did you decide to have manners?" Raditzu said with a smirk.

Bardock just glares but sadly said, "After you mother and my crew died I… I changed. I was coming to get you and take off to Earth but Freeza caught me…" Bardock said quietly as Raditzu looks at the floor sadly. "Freeza wanted my new powers I gain but I escape before they could use it." Bardock chuckles as the door swung open showing Bulma with a bright grin.

"Hey!" she exclaims as she approaches everyone in the room. "Everybody check out what's on TV!

Walking towards the small flat screen she clicks it onto the news channel showing the alien space-craft. Roshi just gulps as he said quickly, "You scared me Bulma! I thought you were so psychotic nurse…"

Bulma just growls at him and said sternly, "Shut it Roshi! Just look at the TV!" the scientist on Tv explain how the East city was destroyed an how one of them left. Bulma then pulls out a small Remote and said, "I am going to steal it!" with a cheeky smile she starts pressing buttons.

"Wanna beat you blow it up?" Bardock grins as Bulma turns quickly towards him and glare but at the same time pressed the wrong button. Raditzu starts to snicker along with her father as within seconds they craft on TV explodes. Both daughter and Father busted out laughing as Bulma yells in frustration and turns towards Bardock and Krillin.

"YOU HAD TO PICK IT UP!" Bulma yells at Krillin

"You the one who blew it up." Krillin mutters at her in disbelief. Everyone just groans except the chuckling sayains who wipe tears from their eyes.

"Excuse Mr. Popo."

Bulma screams out in surprise as Krillin quickly moves to the window and said, "MR. POPO!"

"Indeed." The black genie said as he said, "Someone comes. There is a spaceship."

* * *

**Gokuspasm: I love Bardock!**

**Goku: My father?**

**Raditz:-sighs- yes Kakarrot. –looks at audience- Review please!**


	11. I don't want to leave you behind

**Gokuspasm: Hey everybody! ITS SUMMER~! –Jumps in joy- So I'll be in my pool most of the time got sun burnt…! Anyway I've been playing Portal 2 and recently beat it on single and co-op.. It was epic XD**

**Goku: I want the ending song that GLaDOS sings –holding Furball- But Spaz you have to thank your reviewers!**

**Gokuspasm: oh yes I have to! They are the juice to this story! **_**Boona;**_ **thank you so much**! _**LinkinparkGXVyaoifan, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, ZombieChick422, raditzlover4328437; **_**thank so much and I love GIR, AnimeAttack, and FemaleNamek23; thank you and I will!**

**Raditz: -walks in with his small shorts on- Spaz here does not own DB/Z/GT. She only owns Rune, Female me and somewhat of the plot.**

**Gokuspasm: oh there is a warning in this chapter! There will be some light sexual themes. Oh and Lady Gaga was in my mind when I wrote this. **

* * *

Everyone was quiet, staring at the black genie floating outside of their hospital window and Krillin surprised he quickly shots out, "You're kidding!" leaning further out of the window to speak at the Lookout's care taker. "Th-there's really another spaceship…?"

"Probably."

"Who is that?" Bardock asks, confused as he turns towards his daughter who just shrugged at him.

"He lives at Kami-sama' castle guys." Goku answers as he grins, "and says he has since the current Kaim-sama and the one before that and the one before that…" mumbling to himself now as he yawns softly.

"Back up, back up! 'Probably'?" Krillin quickly ask.

"Probably a spaceship, but Mr. Popo cannot be sure." Mr. Popo said softly as he quickly adds, "If someone comes, Mr. Popo will guide him."

"Bulma." Both Raditzu and Krillin said flatly.

"ME?" Bulma exclaims

"Who else could figure out an alien spaceship?" Krillin said softly as Bulma just grumbles to herself.

"I… don't know about this… Don't you think this guy has kinda shifty eyes…?" Bulma said quickly as she slowly climbs out of the window onto the flying carpet.

Bardock hobbles to the window as he said to the blue hair woman, "If it is; I want to help fix it up!" he said to her she nods at the old sayain warrior.

Roshi stuck his head at the window as well saying, "You can't chicken out now, Bulma!"

The blue hair genius just growls weakly at the old master and looks up at Mr. Popo. "Well… just be careful! I'm not like the others!" She mumbles roughly.

"Mr. Popo is off." He said as he watches Bulma creep closer to the middle of the rug. Quickly they vanish into thin air as the rest of the Z family stared in awe. "Um… I don't suppose anyone knows how he did that…" Roshi said confuse at the group.

"If there's really a spaceship… whose is it?" Krillin mutters to himself.

"Whoever it is I bet it's one _crappy_ old thing…" Bardock said softly as he pulls his head out of the window and sat down next to his daughter. He looks over at her and then at Rune who had a teething ring in his mouth, gnawing at it and then growls at as he couldn't bite through the clear plastic ring. Bardock chuckles as Rune suddenly looks up at him with big purple eyes and then grins wide offering his slobber ring to his grandfather. Bardock just made a face at the small babe as he shook his head and said softly, "No hon…"

**THWACK!**

"Ew…" Bardock said disgusted as the ring slowly went down his face and into his lap. He picks it making sure he didn't touch any more drool as he gave the ring back to his glaring grandson. He looks up at his daughter who just gave him a smile as she places Rune into his lap and the baby just coos at her and then looks up at him with a blank stare. Bardock just… smiles as bent down to kiss the top of Rune head who squeals happily as the babe reaches up to grab Bardock's bangs and yanks, hard. "OW!" Bardock yells as the baby keeps on yanking and giggling at his pain redden grandfather. Finally the boy lets go with a few stands of black hair in his small hand still giggling as Bardock rubs his head wincing a little.

"Grandpa… Bardock…" Gohan said softly as he looks down and at his small hands, twilling his thumbs as he heard his new grandfather grunt at him. Gohan looks back up at him and said with a small hopeful smile, "Are you staying with us?"

Bardock was going to answer until Chi-chi answer for him, "Of course he is sweetie!" Chi-chi said with a grin as Gohan whoops out in joy and Bardock just grins.

"It is one!" Bulma squeals out in joy as she flops out of the window onto the ground and quickly stood up with a big grin. "It's in perfect shape! We can get to Namek in months time and only thing it needs is the interior to be revamped!" fist pumping into the air she said even louder, "and it only take five days to lift off!"

"Going to planet Namek on Kami-sama ship? That's awesome!" Krillin said excited about the whole deal.

"Finally a glimmer of hope!" the giant white cat exclaims.

"You know me and Father still have our space pods you know…" Raditzu said softly as Bulma just glares and groans softly, smacking her forehead in frustration.

"But anyway... Mr. Popo and I will be leaving for the trip." Bulma said quickly turning to look at the lookout caretaker.

"Huh." He said as put his arm behind his back saying. "Mr. Popo isn't going."

"Wha-what… why?" Bulma exclaims as she quickly adds, "You're the only one who knows how to speak Namekian! And looks tough! You have to go!"

"I cannot. There is no one to stay an attend to at Kami's places. But no worry, Mr. Popo will teach you." The genie said as Bulma sighs roughly staring at the ground in a hopeless.

"Bulma you have to go!" Krillin said as Bulma looks over at him surprised. "You're the only one who knows machinery if something goes wrong."

Bulma glares at the ground thinking over Krillin's option as she said in a huff, "… F-fine… it doesn't sound too dangerous… I'll have to add a shower, a more comfortable bed, a stereo…" she turns to Krillin with a glare as she roughly, "But I will not go alone!"

"I'll go!" Roshi said with a cheeky smile.

"NO! That adds more danger to me!" Bulma yells back as she thought quickly. "Son in no shape… Krillin you are coming if you like it or not!" Bulma demands as Krillin gave her a shocked look.

"Oh alright, Bulma but I wanted to train more before that sayain comes back." Krillin said softly.

Raditzu thought softly, _'I want to go to… maybe I will bump into _him_ again…'_ forgetting the conversation at hand; she didn't notice that Gohan was deep in thought as well.

Gohan stares at his cover legs and said quickly looking up, "T-take me with you…! Please…"

The room became quiet as Chi-chi walks over to her son not believing what she heard, "G-Gohan…" she said softly bend over to looks at her son's face. "What kind of joke is this…?

"It's not a joke mom… Piccolo sacrifices his life for me… a-and I want to make sure his alive again… I… I owe him mommy…" Gohan said quietly to his upset mother.

"I'll go if his going… I'm not going to let my nephew alone in space where he has no knowledge of..." Raditzu said softly as she watches Chi-chi anger vanish slowly as the mother of Gohan just sighs.

Chi-chi stares at the ground, sad that her baby is leaving her alone for two months but at least Raditzu is willing to go and protect him. "Oh… alright… if you are going then Ditzu." She said softly hugging Gohan and then said roughly, "Once you come home you are SO studying!" But she kisses Gohan's head and starts to cry. "My baby is growing up so fast!"

"It's okay Chi-chi… I know Raditzu, Bulma and Krillin will take good care of him!" Goku said as he grins at his crying wife who came over to him and sat down sighing sadly. "We get to take care of Rune for her! I know how much you love babies!" Goku adds as Chi-chi giggles at him.

Bardock chuckles as said, "Can I help work on the ship?" looking over at Bulma as she thought to herself and nods at him.

"Alright since this is settled we'll meet in ten days at the Kame-house." Bulma said with a big grin yelling into the air, "Finally I'm going into space!"

_**In ten days time Bardock and Bulma work quickly on the Namekian space ship as Raditzu, Krillin and Gohan heals fast as they pack for the two months trip to Namek. **_

Raditzu sat in the back seat with Rune and Gohan as Bardock and Chi-chi sat up front. Rune coos and giggles as flying fish flew over them and the splashes of water sprinkling over him, tail wagging as he chews holes into his new green stuff animal that is now missing an eye and an arm. Raditzu just shook her head taking the green dog thing away from him as he clings onto it and growls. Raditzu just gave up as she looks at Gohan and snorts holding in a giggle as the boy looks over at her with a blush and pout. "I'm sorry sweetie it will grow back in no time." She said softly reaching over to rub his hair.

"I think it looks great on him!" Chi-chi exclaims as she grins keeping her eyes forward.

Bardock just snorts at the comment and said, "It's awful! No sayain should-"

"It looks good on him _doesn't _it…" Chi-chi said with a hard growl as Bardock nods weakly at her as he cradles his already hurt arm.

"Yes… it sure does…" Raditzu and Kakarrot's father mumbles as he rubs his sore arm. Raditzu just giggles, crossing her legs as she leans back letting the ocean spray hit her face. She sighs softly letting a small smile greet her face as she felt a small tug from her hair she looks down at her babe. Her small baby wearing purple onesies showing a green dog holding a cupcake saying, 'I miss you cupcake' with black little socks.

"What is it honnie…? Raditzu said softly as she lifts run into her lap. Still holding onto his stuff animal he looks up at his mother and smiles. _'My beautiful baby… I can't stand to leave you alone for so long.' _She thought sadly as Rune starts to purr knowing what she has to do. Rubbing the small of Rune's back, she purrs softly as she gently brush her fingers in his hair.

"Where here!" Chi-chi exclaims as she lands the hover car in front of the Kame-house. "Sorry were a little late." Chi-chi announces as to the group gather on the island. "My father couldn't come because he had some royal matters to attend to." Pulling out a duffle bag as she opens Gohan's door, "Now then Gohan, be careful!" she sternly to her son who was reluctant to get of the vehicle.

Raditzu pulls her bag out as she cradles Rune onto her arm, looking over to the Namekian space ship she made a face a side, "Your were right dad, its ugly." Hearing her father laugh softly at her comment, he too got out of the hover craft, slowly as he doesn't bang his healing leg against the craft. Dropping her bag onto the ground she looks over at Bulma and looks at her weirdly as she said confused, "W-whats with the outfit honnie?" Bulma just glares and grumbles as she sense Gohan at her side.

"Be sure to brush your teeth after meals!" Chi-chi said to her son handing her son his other bag.

Krillin busted out laughing as Bulma face vaults to the ground seeing Gohan' outfit and new hair cut. "Gohan what happen to your hair!" Krillin exclaims as the boy just blush.

"Dad laughed to and so my grandpa…" Gohan said weakly as just kept staring at the ground in embarrasses by the comments.

"Well I think it looks good on him!" Chi-chi said in a stern voice which made Krillin and Roshi to stop chuckling at her small boy. Putting her hands on top of Gohan's head she said proudly, "You're going into spade where no Earthlings have gone before. You'll have to be on your best behavior." Turning to Raditzu and softly, "You two be careful… and come back home soon."

"I will Chi… father behave yourself." Raditzu said to her father who snorted at her but smirks. She looks down at her child noticing the tears slowly sliding down his face. "Oh… sweetie don't make this any harder than it is already for me… I know Chi-chi and father will take good care of you." But her little babe sniffles a little and freely let his tears seep down.

"Mama…!" Rune draws out as quickly reaches over to grab his mother shirt, burying his face into his mother chest as cries. "MAMA NO!" he cries out, feeling his mother nuzzle her face into his hair; purring softly for him to calm down. "Mo*hic*mmy…" he cries softly as he pulls away just enough so he hugs his mother's neck crying in the crook of her neck.

Rubbing the small of his back she whispers, "I love you so much sweetie but I have to do this… please…" Slowly she felt Rune let go of her neck she looks down at her son tear stain face as clenches her shirt tighter. "Rune… I love you so much and I'll be back honnie… I promise." Smiling as her baby looks up at her with a small smile on his chubby face. "My handsome baby…" She said sweetly, hugging her babe tightly against her chest hearing Rune giggling and tail swishing behind him. She pulls him away just enough to place kisses all over his face making him laugh louder. "Now be a good boy for Auntie Chi and granddad Bardock hmm?" Rune smiles as Raditzu gave him one more hug and handed him to Chi-chi who gave her a sad smile. She picks up her bag as she looks over at Bulma who sighs softly and mumbles something under her breath.

"Let's get going then…" the blue hair scientist said quickly and slowly as she turns towards ship followed by Krillin, and Gohan who stares at the Namekian space ship in awe.

"were counting on you guys." Roshi said to Krillin who nods at him with a big grin giving the old time thumbs up.

Raditzu stood on the small platform as she turns to her family with a smirk as her nephew said with a smile, "Grandpa, mom, Rune, Turtle Hermit, and Mr. Turtle I'm off." Waving at his mother who was crying and making little Rune wave back, Bardock just smirks as gave curt nod at his small family.

"Love you two!" Chi-chi exclaims as wipes her tears away watching the small platform float up into the space craft.

Once inside the small craft, the boys stare around in awe as Raditzu put her bag down against the wall to sit in one of the chairs, Bulma moves to the pilot seat, strapping herself in with a grumble.

Krillin turns to look at Bulma and asks, "Hey Bulma, where do we put our bags at?"

"Anyway!" the blue hair woman growls as she adds roughly. "Hurry up and sit down!"

Krillin and Gohan just stare at Bulma and Krillin said to Gohan confused, "looks like she's in a bad mood…" and the boy just weakly nods as walks over to a seat to strap himself in. Krillin follows suit but once he sat down Bulma barks out orders to the ships computer and quickly shot into the Earth atmosphere in seconds. "B-Bulma I haven't F-fasten my seat belt!" the ex- monk exclaims at the Capsule Corps Heiress. Raditzu just giggle at the exchange as Bulma turns towards the others saying they can move around the cabin as she moves towards the back of ship. The blue hair woman and Kakarrot best friend quall at one another as Gohan quickly changes his stiff school clothes into an replica of Piccolo's training gi. Raditzu just sighs as she closes her and quickly fell asleep from emotional exhausted from earlier.

_Feeling hands run up and down her body and soft kisses place upon her lips, she moans softly as she looks up at her lover. His dark eyes peer into hers as he kissed her again, saying sweet nothings to her as gently held her hips to settle in between her thighs. She was became scared and quickly pushed her lover off of her making sure she did not make eye contact with him, she said quietly, "I… I'm scared…" Her lover just sighs as leans forward to kiss her forehead, she felt a sheet cover her naked body up as he gently pushes her back down so he can lay his head on her chest._

"_I won't rush you then…" he said softly as nuzzle closer to her as he to grab a bed sheet to cover his tone body up. "I fell in love with you not your va-" _

"_I got the picture honnie." Raditzu said with a giggle as pull her sheet off of her and took her lovers sheet to cuddle with him._

_They kiss and cuddle as tails twine together as the half moon light ray shines thru their large window. "I really do mean it." he said as nips at her lips and rest his chin on top of her head. "I really do." He said with a yawn as he pulls his beautiful woman closer to his body both falling to asleep in each other embrace._

Yawning as Raditzu awoke from her short nap, she looks over to Bulma who parade around in white panties complaining about who bored she is as Krillin looking through some type of magazine rolling, his eyes at it. Gohan sat quietly reading one of his school books; only five years old he was already doing fourth grade math and reading courses. Yawning again she stood, stretching her back as she walks over to wear Bulma was lounging. The blue hair woman looks up giving the sayain woman a small smile and motions her to sit down.

"So I'm guessing you like Robin from Batman, huh?" Bulma asks as she looks at Raditzu shirt. Almost the exact copy of Batman's sidekick, her shirt sleeves that come only to her elbows colored green, the shirt is self color red with low cut collar line to show off the sayain woman's cleverer, and the bold yellow 'R' above her left breast. Wearing small booty denim shorts to show off her long lean legs, her red leg band still there as she wore green flip flops to match the rest of the outfit. Bulma notice that Raditzu arm band is missing and asks, "Where's your arm band?"

Raditzu grins as she said with a smile, "I gave it to Kakarrot. It was meant for him anyways… but it feels odd not being there." Rubbing her arm where the band use to be she said sadly, "it was mothers… father bought it for her when they mated."

Bulma reaches over to grip sad sayain hand and said, "I bet Goku loves it." this made Raditzu smile softly. They sat there quietly until the blue hair heiress said, "Goku dreamt about having and finding his family all of his life, you know…"

"I'm sorry… I… I wish I found him sooner and lived here… but I'm kinda glad I didn't because Rune would never exist then." Raditzu said to Bulma as she stares at the wall. "I miss my baby so much…"

Bulma quickly hugs the sayain woman and said, "Don't you worry; this will be over before you know it!" hugging Raditzu one more time they decided to talk about sayains customs and such. They giggled at one another until Bulma starts to yawn and said she was sleepy which Raditzu move for her lay down. Going over to her seat again the female sayain notice that Gohan fell asleep on the floor and so did Krillin. She grabs a small blanket to cover Kakarrot friend as she picks up her nephew to cradle in her arms as she to lie back in her seat, propping the small child against her chest as she to fell asleep in a moment's time.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist she tilts her head just enough to see her love nipping at her neck, purring at her. "You getting close I see…" he said softly to her.

Turning in his embrace Raditzu looks up at his face and leans forward to kiss his lips. "I miss you…"

"I miss you too babe…" kissing back he grips her hips lifting her up just enough for Raditzu to wrap her legs around his waist. "I want you so badly… I want you with me at all times." He said lustfully as he nips at her lips and neck. "I can't stand it." he told her as he pushes her against an invisible wall, kissing and biting her neck. "I'm coming for you, love. And you be with me forever."

Raditzu looks up at him with small sad smile as she kisses him deeply. "I want you here now." She said to him as they both deepen the kiss. "I'll be waiting then." She whispers to him succumbing to her desire as he too starts to rip their clothes off in a frenzy of lust.

_**Two months has pass since our warriors left Earth for Namek. And now on the thirty fourth day after leaving Earth… Bulma and the others finally arrive to their destination: Planet Namek.**_

* * *

**Gokuspasm: well that's the end of this chapter! Now we are on Namek FINNALY! The plot will soon thicken and who is Raditzu' man? Tune in as he will be revealed, will he take Raditzu away from the battle or battle with her.**

**Raditz: Review please! **


	12. Your boss?

**Gokuspasm: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had some bad family problems for the past month and so I had no urge to type. I just didn't know what will happen and… enough of that it's been fix! Only thing oyu all have to worry about now is me getting new games to play and forget to type XD**

**Goku: -chuckles- It's been Assassin Creed Brother-Hood, Assassin Creed one, Hunted, and Zelda the ocarina of Time…. **

**Raditz: -mutters out- Nerd… Going to say thanks to your reviewers?**

**Gokuspasm: Yes I am! ZombieChick422, Boona; it will be soon, LinkparkGxVyaoifan, Ryo-chan wolfgirl; thank you for the outfit idea :3, Gotik Freesja, and I.C.2014 thank you all for the reviews.**

**Raditz: you need to get on the ball soon Spaz…**

**Gokuspasm: I know… Read please!**

* * *

Raditzu and the gang looks on upon the green planet which it has three suns circling it slowly. "Finally…" the long hair sayain draws out.

"Unbelievable!" Krillin exclaims pressing his face against the glass to get a better look.

Little Gohan amazed by such a site he couldn't keep in his excitement as he chirps out, "Wow! It's so pretty!"

"So that's Namek…" Bulma said softly as she sat down in her seat and quickly type in an order. Everybody quickly sat down as Bulma said out loud, "Fasten your seatbelts, we're in for a bumpy landing!" as buckle herself in she announces to the group, "that's _if_ we can find a place to land at all…" Quickly the ship jerks as they flew down towards Namek at a remarkable speed, ripping though its atmosphere, finally landing roughly onto the planet surface. The Blue hair woman looks up and grins as she threw her arms up into the air in joy. "We did it! We've landed on Planet Namek!" Bulma squeals.

Raditzu stood up; stretching her back hearing it pop she groans and yawns as moves over to grab her duffle bag. With that in hand she walks into the back room, hearing Bulma saying she had to check the planet's air and pressure before they leave the ship. She just chuckles as she knew Gohan and Krillin already left the ship to gaze at their surroundings. Opening the door and quickly closing it, she unzips her duffle bag, grabbing her fight outfit and shoes to lie out on the counter top in the small bathroom. She then grabs a brush out of her bag quickly brushing her hair until she thought it was good enough. Hearing Bulma yell at the boys Raditzu just shook her head as slowly began to braid her hair making sure it was neat enough until she reaches almost the end of her hair she fumbles around in her bag and pulls out a red hair tie to keep her hair in place. Looking up into the mirror she looks at her hair; her hair still spiked up around her face looking like a lion's mane but she shrugs her shoulders and said softly to herself, "at least it's out of my face."

Pulling off her lounging clothes she grabs a brown tank top that clings to her body, pulling on a pair of dark blue torn jean shorts that came just below her butt, she grabs a pair a knee hair black boots, and black crop jacket that was a little snuggle on her arms the bottom of the jacket came just the middle of her back. Looking at herself once over again in the mirror seeing she just smiles and leaves the small bathroom and exist the small ship.

"IT's THE SAYAIN SPACEPOD!" Krillin yells out in shook as Bulma screams out in anger.

Wide eye's Raditzu just snarls softly as mutters out in anger, "Vegeta…" tighten her fists in frustration.

Krillin yells out, "DAMN IT!" throwing his hat down he turns to Gohan and Raditzu, "GUYS! Suppress your chi!" Krillin barks at him as both sayain's nod their heads and did what they are told.

"Bulma I think its best you go back to Earth…" Raditzu said roughly to the blue headed woman. Who nods her head quickly and ran back towards their ship.

Bulma turns back around, having an odd grin she said hastily, "Okay! I'll send a warning to the turtle hermit…once I reach Earth; I'll grab Goku and come back! It'll be over two month round trip…wait for us!" after saying that she quickly climbs back into the ship.

Eye twitching Raditzu mutters out, "damn." As nibbles on her thumb nail thinking with a frown on her face. _'This does not look good at all.' _She and the other jumps pace about hearing Bulma hook up the radio transmitter and called the old Turtle Hermit. But Raditzu didn't listen to the conversation at hand something tingled in the back of her mind. She looks up seeing a round space pod falling out of the sky landing somewhere into the distance. All of the Z gang just stare out in horror when Raditzu growls out, "Shit!"

"This sucks…" Krillin mutters as the gang just agrees with him.

Bulma gulps feeling fear run up her spine she announces, "O-okay… so how do we get out of _this_ mess?"

Krillin turns towards Raditzu who stares off into the distance, he sighs and asks the long hair woman, "are they your kind…?

"No, Vegeta is here and the other belongs to the Freeza force." Raditzu said to the other roughly. She turns towards them and gave a small smile, "I know what sayain ki feel's like so we're in the clear for that." She grins as Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she turns back towards the cluster of dark energy. She frowns softly though not wanting to tell the others about the other sayains.

Bulma just bit her lip as she quickly turns back towards the ship, "Well then… I'm off to Earth! Good luck!" She quickly replies waving them good bye. "I'll be right back- in two months!"

Krillin freaks out exclaiming, "BULMA WAIT a minute!" He didn't want to be left behind with super strong people. He looks towards the small boy and said confused like, "G-gohan wh-what should we do…? M-maybe we should go back to Earth too, for a while?"

"You all can go." Raditzu said to the small group. She turns to look at them and smirks, "It will be a great challenge…"

"Are you crazy?" Krillin yells. Flinging his arm up the air and exclaims to the long hair sayain woman who is smirk becomes wider, "You will get yourself killed!"

"And so will this Shenron guys if these guys are bad as you say." Bulma said softly shaking her head at the group.

Krillin stares at the ground embarrassed at his reaction on the situation at hand. He was about to say something when the son of Son Goku quickly turns his head, hissing softly and said, "Someone's coming!"

"It's one of Freeza's goons." Raditzu said bored like, crossing her arms over her chest she a waits the intruders come into plain sight. Raditzu groans, she mumbles, "Not these idiots…!" smacking her forehead in aggravation.

"Who are they auntie?" Gohan asks as the Aliens came closer to them.

"They don't look like Namekian…" Fish like creature said with a sneer. The alien raised his eyebrow ridge a little and said surprised, "Raditzu?"

"Damn I will say it again you get hotter every time I see you!" The blue skin male said with a cat like grin. Both alien males stare at the long hair sayain with lust filled eyes and made cat call at her.

Smirking Raditzu slowly walks up towards them with a swagger in her step. Slowly lifting her shirt up a bit to show her tight stomach and said with a slurry voice, "It's so hot… do you mind If I take off my shirt?" _'Idiots'_ she though to herself as both males nod their heads quickly at her hoping to see some skin. She smirks grabbing the fish like creature by the neck she slings him into the mountain face. She fires a purplish color ki ball him killing him instantly but the other male shot and energy attack at her. She dodges it but forgot that the space ship was behind her as the attack hit the earth ship. Both Krillin and Gohan hops in front of Raditzu, both smirking as Gohan kicks the big alien away, and Krillin shooting a ki attack at the blue skin male. The alien fell into the never getting back up and Raditzu just laugh softly as both males high five each other.

"That was nice Gohan!" Krillin said with a grin, giving Gohan a thumb up.

"YEAH!" the boy exclaims with a grin of his own.

Furious Bulma screams out at the fighters, "NO IT WAS NOT!" Bulma feel to her knees before the ship and cries out, "How are going to get home now!" She felt a hand on her shoulder as Bulma turns towards the other female in the group with a small glare but cried softly.

"W-we have to move Bulma, there might be more of them…" the ex-monk said softly and worried like.

Gohan nods at Krillin adding, "We have to hide and stay low Bulma."

Blue hair genius sighs roughly and said, "I wish I had you alls optimism…" She stood up grabbing her capsule case as she pulls one empty capsule out she throws it at the ship capsulizing it. She bends down to grab it and the group took off to find shelter to stay at.

Raditzu carries Bulma on her back as the boys' walks a head of them. They are moving quickly trying to find a place to stay out of sight. "I wish I had you all stamina…" Bulma mumbles to Raditzu who chuckles at her.

"It's alright Bulma…" the sayain woman said as she jogs in front of the boys like it was nothing. Smiling softly as the boy jog next to her both chuckling until Krillin spoke up, saying there is a cave up ahead and quickly made there way over to it. The blue woman starts to complain about staying in a filthy cave for a long period of time. Raditzu shook her head dropping Bulma on to her feet as the boy put their bags into the cave.

"There is some ki heading this way." Gohan said softly to the others.

Krillin and Raditzu both turn their heads towards the direction and Krillin said surprised, "y-you're right…" He pulls his hat up getting a better look at the area he said in a matter of fact voice, "It feels different form the earlier guys… it could be namekians this time." Raditzu quickly jerk her head to the left, fear dance across her vision as Krillin yells out, "HIDE! SOME BAD KI ARE COMING OUR WAY!" the long hair woman grabs Bulma and Gohan dashing into the cave along with Krillin placing their back against the cave wall. They waited until Krillin announces, "They're here!" Quickly the beings flew by the small cave and heading towards the direction that Gohan pointed out earlier.

Bulma sticks her head out an announces, "I think they're gone… they are not after us thank god." Confused she turns towards the group saying, "who were they?" Her eyes widens as she notices the fighters' reactions; Krillin shiver with fear, Gohan eyes wide with fear as he couldn't remember how to breathe, and Raditzu, bit her lip so hard making it bleed, legs quivering and she clenching her fists tightly.

Krillin pulls himself away from the wall huffing, "Bu-Bulma could you check something for me on the Rader."

"Oh sure thing Krillin, but why?" Bulma asks softly as she pulls her dragon ball radar waiting for Krillin's answer.

"They… they had dragon ball a cluster of them! S-see if those guys had them" Krillin quickly said. Hearing Bulma click on the dragon ball radar she announces they have four. Glaring at the ground he mumbles, "I k-knew it." Krillin looks over at Raditzu who haven't moved and inch, seeing how pale and stiff she was Krillin gulps in fear. If the sister of Goku is scared that's mean this guy is bad news. "Gohan…" Krillin said looking over at the small boy, "did you see…? Th-the weird guy flying second in the lead…"

The boy quickly nods his head, "Y-yeah…" he mumbles softy. Clenching his fists he said, "I… saw him…" staring down at the ground in disbelief he couldn't shake the feeling of dread and fear. Bulma looks at the two boys confused as Gohan weakly said, "and I felt… **his** power…"

Krillin shivers, " Me too. And I froze. That little squirt… could be a lot more powerful than Vegeta…!" gulping he looks over at Raditzu and back at Gohan. "You know who it is then Raditzu…?" Krillin asked Goku sister.

She couldn't breathe; she clenches her knuckles so tight her hands become numb. She could feel the blood drip down her chin, the hair back of her neck stood on end. She was scared and a afraid but she answer Krillin's question her voice cracked a little as she whispers, "Freeza…" she pulls herself away from the wall and stares towards where the evil energy took off. "His name is Freeza… he is evil, cruel, and a awful man!" She said with a frown gripping her shorts tightly, "he was my boss before I left the group." she roughly said to the others.

Krillin gulps roughly and mumbles, "Your boss huh? We are so screwed…"

* * *

**Gokuspasm: I know it's a bit short from the others but I will update soon mkay! **

**Goku: Please review!**


	13. Saving

**Gokuspasm: hey guys sorry for the last crappy chapter but I hope I can make it up with this chapter :3 but on the 23, I'm starting college so... I won't be able to update as much as I want to. –sad face- and I have family problems again. And I'm really really sorry about not upadting quick enough.**

**Goku: -gasps- You're going to school?**

**Raditz: but she's been off for a year so it's now or never…**

**Gokuspasm: -nods and softly smile- it's time to grow up huh? Well I need to thank my reviewers… lets see there is… LinkinparkGxVyaoifan. Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Ye Olde Llama, Boona; thank you and yes they are, and Gotik Freesja. Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Goku: Spaz here does not own Db/Z/GT but owns Rune and the idea of this Female Raditz.**

"Is he stronger that V-vegeta…?" Bulma ask softly, gripping her radar in her hand tightly, she look over at the fighters with a confuse look.

Raditzu shook her head roughly, "FAR stronger… Stronger than anybody I know…" she said to the others weakly.

Snarling at the ground with a glare, Krillin grits his teeth and tightly clenches his fist. "Dammit…" he growls, "How are we suppose to get the dragon balls away from those monsters?"

"H-hey!" Bulma announces to the group she presses the button on top of the small radar making it zoom out. "Look!" She said pointing at the small green screen. Krillin, Gohan, and Raditzu walk towards Bulma, looking down at the small device showing two dots on the screen; one is saying four and the other one. "They're heading straight towards this _other_ dragon ball…?" Bulma said to the group with a confuse frown. "Do they have their own radar or something?" she asks looking up at the long hair woman.

Raditzu frowns softly and said, "No…" she straightens her back up and nibble on a nail saying, "Our scientist are smart but not smart enough to sense objects with no life energy…" she turns her head and asks Bulma, "where is that thing pointing at?"

Bulma turns towards her righting in that direction saying, "about… 14km in that direction…"

"That's where we felt the chi you said that might be namekians…" Gohan quickly said to Krillin and the ex-monk just nods his head.

"I'm going!" Raditzu said as she drops her bag onto the ground jumping towards the next island. She yells out, "Keep you ki low okay guys! See you in a bit." Keeping a fast and steady pace she concentrates on the cluster of energy a head of her. _'Fuck! I should have known Freeza will hear our conversation back on Earth! I'm such an idiot!' _Raditzu growls quietly to herself. She sense Gohan and Krillin a short distance behind her smirking as she felt Gohan Ki jump about excited like. _'Just like a true sayain…' _she grins at her thoughts as Gohan finally hops next to her along with Krillin.

"So what's the deal Raditzu?" Krillin asks looking over at the tall woman.

"We hide our ki that's what." Raditzu replies back.

"Yeah… I got that Raditzu, but-"

"So they won't notice us! We can take on Freeza's lackeys, but _**him**_? I think not! We just blend in the shadows." She told them quickly with venom in her voice. The bald warrior just nods his head at her as she sighs roughly.

It felt like hours to Raditzu as the leap to one island to the next. She couldn't help but to frown and snarl at the sky. _'Does this sun never set?'_ Getting angrier at the damn planet and the situation at hand she was ready to scream when Krillin announces, "We are almost there!"

"Finally!" she growls out and Gohan just chuckles.

"We have to hide a ki so we need to start walking." Krillin said to them. All three of them slow down their pace and kept up the hill until they were looking down at the village. Krillin heard Raditzu gasps, her ki twitch as she grips the ground. "What are they doing?" Krillin asks softly to Raditzu. Three people stood in the middle of the small village as other drags namekians of all sizes and age out into the open.

"A demonstration…" Raditzu told them softly with anger in her voice

The boys just stare at her and look back at the three people standing in the middle of the village and Krillin gasps and points, "See those giant orbs under the pink guy arms? That's _their_ dragon balls here!" he told them and accidently let his ki spike a little.

The big pink man quickly turns his head towards Raditzu and gang but he saw nothing. Raditzu mumbles, "That was close." Poking their heads over the hillside again they watch as the evil men push all the namekians in front of the three that stood in the middle of their small village.

"What are they going to do with those namekians?" Krillin asks softly.

"I told you earlier… a demonstration…" Raditzu told Kakarrot's best friend with a hush whisper. Krillin just nod his head slowly at her as the group stare down at scene before them. The older namekians gasps as they saw the other village's dragon balls in the hands of evil. The small pink alien sitting in the hover craft was talking to them with an evil grin on his face. This made Raditzu stomach turn painfully as she knew what's going to happen. Knew what that monster can do. Knew she had no power against him. She is just an ant compare to this ugly, super powerful, evil creature and she could do nothing about it. But she has to… she must; it's her duty to do good now. even though those monster are overly powerful. She grins though, as she felt the blood in her veins ran hot.

During her thinking; she didn't notice what was happening before her. She felt Gohan grip her wrist and a soft growl escape his throat as mumbles out in anger, "Those monsters…" She turns her attention back onto village below and growls to herself as well. Watching the light blue skin, male warrior smirk, as he killed the one of the un expecting namekians elders with a ki blast.

"I can't believe them…" Krillin mutters gripping the blue green grass underneath him.

Gohan just snarls softly, his big eye widen in shock as he to say roughly, "H-how could they…." Looking over at his aunt who had a blank expression on her face but he could feel her ki flicker fiercely on the little control she has over it. Lightly listening to the conversation before them the boy just frowns at the alien sitting in the floating chair thing. His eye brow rose a bit when the pink alien said he or she wanted immortality for himself.

"V-vegeta said the same things… are they working together?" Krillin said softly a hint of confusion was in his voice.

"No," Raditzu answer as she looks over at Krillin, "He hates Freeza with a fiery passion… we all did." Looking back down at the village she snarls and ready to stand when Freeza mention to kill the children. But before she could stand, she felt three ki levels flying towards the namekians village. Villagers yell out in relief as their warrior's landed in front of the deadly intruders. They scan the area and their frown deepens even more when Freeza made fun of them. _'They are suppressing there ki…' _Raditzu thought with a smirk when Freeza's henchmen smirk and laugh at the _weak_ green warriors.

"You all rely on your scouters that much?" Krillin asks Goku sister, looking at her and back at the village.

Raditzu turns towards the small bald human and nod her head softly and answer back, "Yes, it was vital for us…" looking back at the village quickly Freeza goons starts to attack the namekians warriors. The green warriors quickly dispatch the group when the giant pink monster made a comment on their power levels. The elder namekian who is protecting the two small boys gently push them behind him and quickly shot a ki beam at the giant pink alien devices on his face. With a satisfy smirk he jumps into the air destroying the other scouters in hast.

"No!" He was after the scouters!" screams the pretty teal alien.

"**NOW**—THEY WILL **DIE**!" the giant spiky alien yells out in anger as he threw up his arms and roars.

"Pfth… stupid… fat ass...!" Raditzu said with a giggle trying to hide her amusement by biting her bottom lip and Krillin just stares at her with an odd look, shaking his head at the giggling woman. Slowly she sighs saying, "Sorry guys I couldn't help myself."

Gohan pipes up, "The things show where the person is and tells how strong they are!"

Krillin then adds, "Yeah! Then the elder knew what they do… so he destroys them!"

"That's right." Raditzu told them with a slight nod. "With out them; we were blind and weak. Not knowing what's around you is a horrible thing." But there conversation was cut short when the ugly pink monster shot towards the floating elder.

"Mr. Dodoria wait!' yells Freeza. "Kill the young ones first!" he told his second command, who which came just a foot away from the elder. Dodoria smirks, flipping back down at the ground. He stood before the three young namekian warriors. Moving so fast he fazes out and stood behind one of the green warrior thrusting his fist into the male. Turning his head towards the other namekian, he shoots a ki beam from his mouth, turning the warrior into a chard corpse. He turns his attention towards the other throwing his fist towards him; the namekian dodges it and the next attack. The green quickly jumps several feet away, he charges a ki attack in both palms. Throwing the attack it strikes the charging evil pink monster, causing a huge explosion to shake the area. The green warrior smirks but quickly changes into a look of disbelief as Dodoria walks out of the small crater unharmed.

"There is no way!" Krillin exclaims in fear and disbelief.

Dodoria just chuckles and charges the confuse namekian warrior, head first into the green warrior chest, and shoves the poor namekian roughly into a nearest wall. Making an awful crunching noise when they collides into the wall, Dodoria stood back up, rubbing his head as he walks away from the dead young warrior.

The elder namekian stares in disbelief at the horrid scene turning his head back down onto the ground where Freeza looks up at him with a smirk. He lands back onto the ground his hands curled tightly into a fist. In a few minutes Freeza has persuaded the elder who hands him the dragon ball but Freeza is never true to his word.

Gohan growls clutching his fist tightly he snarls, "They won't get away with it!"

"G-gohan… don't get any crazy ideas!" Krillin told him with a bit of fear in his voice. "Th-these are not guys we should be going up against!" Krillin looks over at Goku's older sister who had a snarl on her face, he ki jumps all over the place.

The elder namekian yells out in anger as Dodoria fazes in front of him punching him away.

Raditzu mind was racing as she watches the scene before her. Choosing to intervene or just… stand by. She wasn't sure but when the elder yells out trying to shield the children, her ex- master shot a purple ki beam quickly killing the younger child and Dodoria quickly attack the old namekian, snapping the poor man's neck like it was nothing.

Gohan snarls, anger was clearly shown on his small face as screams out, "**NO**!" he jumps into the air and quickly attacks Dodoria. Landing in front of the small green child and the pink monster the boy growls loudly and yells roughly, "I'm—gonna beat you up!"

"You're going to _what_?" Dodoria asks as he pulls himself up from the rubble. But quickly someone else strikes him, knocking back onto the ground. He looks back up at his attacker and gasps, "Raditzu?" and again she strikes him back to the ground.

Raditzu was ready to land another hit when Krillin yells, "RUN!" quickly turning around she flew off after Gohan and Krillin who held onto the small green child. "**FLY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!**" the ex-monk yells at the sayains, "**IT'S ALL OVER IF WE GET CAUGHT!**" both Raditzu and Gohan quickly agree as all flew faster.

The sayain woman looks behind her and yells, "SHIT!"

"HE'S TO FAST!" Krillin yells out, trying to fly faster and clutching the small child closer to his chest.

"We can't get away from him!" Gohan yells at the others he quickly turns his back glaring at ever approaching male. HE snarls and said roughly, "Let's go down and fight!"

"Are you nuts?" Krillin screams out. "We are no match for him!" he told the small boy who just glares angrily at the ground. Hearing Dodoria laughing with mad glee Krillin bit his lip in anger and fear, trying to think up something a plan to get away from him. "AH! That's it!" Krillin announces to the group. He looks over at the female handing her the child as he said to them, "don't look back if you do, close your eyes!" Raditzu just stares at him when he brought both of his hands and he quickly turns around and screams out, "SOLAR FLARE!"

The sayain woman quickly turns her head forwards as a bright blinding light let up the area behind her. Hearing Krillin cheer in victory and Dodoria screams out in irritation he motion the m to follow him. They flew quickly hiding behind a mountain as the Raditzu drops the little namekian back onto the ground. She looks over at Krillin who had a satisfy grin on his face, she chuckles at and asks, "What did you do?"

Laughing softly, Krillin looks up at the tall woman and said, "Oh I just blinded him momentary…" Grin on his face they waited for a bit.

Grinning, Gohan announces, "Great! He's leaving!" But Krillin and Raditzu just stare at the pink creature that flew away before the energy attack hit them.

"Shit!" Raditzu screams, she quickly grabs her nephew and Krillin grabs the little namekian child. Flying quickly into the air they flew behind the laughing pink alien. _'Thank the goddess, that he can't search ki.'_ Raditzu thought with a little smirk.

Dodoria just chuckles as he flew away from the area back to Freeza. Both Krillin and Gohan let out a sigh of relief watching Freeza henchman left. Krillin drops the small namekian boy who floated next to him. "We gotta get back to Bulma…" Krillin said to his friends.

"TH-thank you for saving me…" the child said softly to Krillin.

Krillin just smiles a little at the child, turning his eye's towards Gohan. "Thank Gohan here. He's the one who took the risk for you."

"But with out Krillin and Raditzu we'd both died." Gohan said the namekian kid.

Raditzu just smiles and Krillin blushes softly, "It's alright but we need to get back to Bulma asap!"Raditzu said to the other's as twirls in the air slowly trying to pin-point the blue haired girl's ki.

"THAT WAY!" Gohan exclaims as he pointed towards Bulma's ki. With that said the group took off towards back to the blue hair genius energy signature. But something tickles the back of Raditzu mind as they got closer to Bulma.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: sorry it took so long to update. I had to rush around for awhile to get my college stuff ready but I got a laptop! And I started on a new story and I had to write it; It's called, "Great, Another Field Trip." It's mostly about Gohan and Videl going to planet Vegeta**

**Goku: Will I be in it?**

**Gokuspasm: I don't know… but you will be mentioned a lot. But it has Bardock! **

**Raditz-shakes his head and sighs- Review please.**


	14. I'm sorry

**Gokuspasm: So, I've poked at about this story for a while now and I am sorry for not answering back. College was in the way, writers block, my horrible writing skills, and family business. I lost my muse to this, so this chapter won't be the best.** **Oh guys, I have the older Dragon Ball Z manga, the taller one with the blue Sheron print on it. Well, my copy of volume 7 is messed up XD; it repeats a chapter in the middle of Vegeta and Recoom's battle. XD When Vegeta hits Recoom with his attack the next panel goes to when Vegeta demands Krillin and the gangs' dragon ball.**

**Gokuspasm: Well, anyway, thank you all for reviewing and poking at me about this story. I try to continue this as much as I can. I'm sorry I haven't written on this in so long. I hope you all might like this chapter. I do not own DB/Z/GT. However I do own Rune, Fem Raditz and this plot somewhat.**

* * *

So strange, an oddest feeling overwhelmed Raditzu senses. Only thing she could remember is flying away from Dodoria, hiding from Vegeta and then heading towards where Bulma was at. Then everything went black. She had awful headache, making her vision blur and even thinking hurt her. This pain is worse than getting beaten down into dust. At least she knew where the pain is coming from, but this headache? Groaning, maybe if she goes to sleep the pain will go away.

"_How could you love me?" Raditzu asked her young lover. "I killed millions, slaughter children, butcher family's and-"but her lover swiftly kisses her._

"_You are not a monster." He told her between kisses. "It was your job."_

_Raditzu didn't want to meet his gaze but he forces her to. He purrs softly at her, rubbing his nose against Raditzu. "You are too beautiful to be a monster." _

_Raditzu smiles at him, kissing him lightly as she pulls him into a hug. _

"_I dream of a day we will be together. No Freeza, no small Prince, and nothing would stop us from being together." Her lover whispers._

_Raditzu smiles at the man, kissing him again. Maybe one day, a dream she's willing to wait for. _

_"You are not a monster..." he whispers._

_"I am." Her lover spoke even louder to her hugging her even tighter. What's going on?_

_**"I am...!" **__He yells, power ripping though her as he laughs. His power was burning her, his embrace was crushing her. She cries out, begging him to let her go. But, he only laughs at her while his power was killing her._

_Just a faint whisper against her burning flesh, the laughing echoing around her, "I'm so sorry 'Ditzu." she heard her lovers soft voice. Quickly the male's power erupts, engulfing the area and her into a bitter whiteness. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

Raditzu gasps loudly as she jolts out of her sleep. Breathing hard, sweat drips off her brow, and her heart racing. He would never hurt her, right? Hell, she has never seen him kill even though she knew he did. He was a sayain to like her. She never had seen him in action, in a fight, or any situation that requires his power.

"Raditzu, are you okay?" Raditzu looks over at the concern blue headed woman.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare, that's all Bulma." Raditzu told Bulma softly. Her breathing was still rough; the sweat on her skin was starting to cool down. _'At least my headache is gone.'_ Raditzu muses to herself. Smirking softly she turns to Bulma and asks her, "Where is everyone?" looking around, the boys are gone along with the small namekian child.

Bulma just sighs, placing her hands on her hips shaking her head, "Krillin went with Dende to the Elder's place and Gohan went looking for the other dragon ball near here." Raditzu huffs to herself, wishing that the headache never happened. She missed too much and didn't know where to start. "I have some good news though." Bulma adds with a smile. The sister of Goku looks up at her with big wondering eyes. Giggling Bulma sat down on the bed, "You father and brother will be here in six days!" she told Raditzu with a grin.

Raditzu hops up out of her bed, grabbing Bulma into an embrace, swinging her around in a small circle and both girls squealing in joy. Maybe now they have a chance to defeat these goons to the dragon balls. Then she could go home to her baby. Finally putting Bulma down Raditzu exclaims, "Oh, I can't wait! Kakarrot and Dad can do something about these goons!" She looks down at her outfit making a sour face as she told Bulma, "I'm going to take a quick shower if you don't mind."

Bulma gave her thumbs up, "Go for it" pointing to towards the shower she adds, "The shower is over there and your bag is next to the couch."

Raditzu yawns stretching her back a bit as she made her way to the shower, only stopping to pick up her bag. Entering the small bathroom, she undoes her braid, and taking her clothes off. Combing her hair with her fingers, she head over to the shower, opening the door to step in. She turns the water on making sure it was just cool against her skin. Sighing, the water felt great against her; relaxing hr muscles and easing her mind. She showers quickly, even though she wanted to stay in there a little longer; she had to look for her nephew. Letting her ki to dry her off she quickly put lotion onto her skin, putting stink stick on, and putting on clean undergarments. Digging though her bag, she grabs a black thin strap tank, a light denim shorts, and green tennis shoes. She pulls her tank on, then her shorts and finally her 'reeboks' shoes on. Sighing, she left her hair alone and brushes her teeth. Finally she was done with the bathroom she heads out to find Bulma. Noticing the woman wasn't in the house, she heads outside to find Bulma sitting on a rock, reading a book. "What are you reading?" Raditzu asks

Bulma shrug her shoulders, "I don't know, I think it's Krillin's. So far I think it's a romance novel." Bulma giggles.

"Are you sure it's not yours?" Raditzu teases.

Snorting at Goku's sister, Bulma announces, "It's boring, nothing happened. There is no mention of hot kinky steamy love making. So far, they just ramble about nothing interesting."

"Maybe it belongs to a series Bulma." the female sayain muses.

Bulma just shook her head and put the book down next to her. "Maybe so, but I think Krillin is a hopeless romantic. He has potential and I figure he is just scare to ask a girl out." she said to the taller woman. Both girls giggle at each other.

"I have to agree, Krillin is such a sweetie." Raditzu said with a smile. "Hmm..." Raditzu tilts her head to the side, trying to think of something to say or talk about.

"Hey..." Bulma draws out getting the sayain woman attention. "Who is Rune's daddy?"

Surprise by the question, Raditzu sighs, "He's a sayain like me. We met one day at a pub, he beat some drunk off of me." chuckling at the said memory she adds with a smile on her face, "See, I have permission to leave the base because Freeza brings in the 'special entertainment' for the men. So I go to a resort planet to catch up on my fabulous tan." Laughing now; she poses for Bulma, making the other woman laugh. "Well any way, after the pub incident he asks me out multiply times while I was there. Finally I told him yes, he brought me flowers, took me out hunting, to beach; anywhere that made me feel free. Like a sayain should be." Sighing as she remembers the fond memories she grins, "He made me feel like I was _someone_ than a puppet or a tool for Freeza. Somehow if I was on a mission by myself he would be there waiting." shaking her head bit. Indeed, he seems odd at first but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sound like he stalked you more than anything." Bulma has said with a slight frown.

Raditzu glares at her light and said, "Well, we began getting a bit more intimate with each other. That's when I found out he was a sayain. A sayain, hidden under Freeza's rule. I couldn't believe it. I was falling in love with him and the last time I seen him was when I came to Earth." Raditzu sighs, scratching her hip lightly. Feeling the bite make her lover left, remembering what he said to her in the bond link. Raditzu nibbles on her thumb nail, unsure what to say to Bulma about her lover. _'Maybe he's here already, just waiting.'_ Raditzu thought lightly to herself. She wanted her lover here, but she was scared if Freeza ever found him. She would never forgive herself.

Bulma stares at the taller female, seeing her frown softly she asks, "what's wrong 'Ditzu?"

Sighing lightly, Raditzu shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know Bulma and I'm just thinking that's all."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Bulma chuckles, "You know thinking is a dangerous game?"

Both girls burst out laughing at one another. Raditzu was glad she had a female friend than guys all the time. Turning her head to the side she senses Krillin approaches them. His ki increased dramatically somehow as the monk lands in front of the girls holding a one star dragon ball in his hands.

Bulma jumps up and exclaims, "Krillin is that a _dragon ball_?"

Krillin nods his head grinning at her, "Yep!"

Bulma walks over to Krillin, extending her arms out, "Can I hold it?" Krillin grins handing the ball to the blue headed woman.

"Where's Gohan?" Krillin asks Bulma; he looks over at Raditzu, "Are you okay? You passed out when we got here." placing the ball into Bulma's arms.

Raditzu scratches the back of her head, "I did...? Sorry about that." the woman mumbles to Krillin with a grin. "But, thank you though." she said to the monk. She bends down to kiss the man forehead making Krillin blush at her.

Bulma looks over at them giggling, replying Krillin's question, "Oh, Gohan went to get another dragon ball where Vegeta attacked a Village. Man, these balls are _huge_."

Krillin and Raditzu snicker at the scientist making the woman blush. The bald monk quickly looks towards the direction he came from and exclaims, "A... huge chi is coming this way."

Bulma said with a small smile, "It might be Gohan then."

Though Raditzu growls loudly as she snarls out, "Bulma go back to the cave, it's Vegeta."

Both earthlings freaks out as they yell out, "VEGETA!"

The Prince lands in front of the group, his armor broken in places and he scowls at them. He looks over at the earthlings and then at Raditzu with a smirk. He turn his attention back on Kakarrot friends, "I didn't know your civilization was advance enough for space travel." he stated rudely, making Bulma growl lightly. Frowning he mentions, "I see we have the same agenda, though don't have any idea's escaping while I do something." Looking over towards Bulma and then to Raditzu he said with a smirk, "You will die and the women as well."

Raditzu growls, she knew she wasn't strong enough to beat Vegeta. Sensing another ki coming in, she didn't recognize the chi but she knew it wasn't her nephew.

"He's here." Vegeta announces out loud as the blue skin alien lands on the ground, smirking.

Groaning to herself, Raditzu just curses, "Shit its Zarbon..."

The blue skin male looks over at the tall sayain woman, grinning as he bow lightly to her, "Raditzu you look as radiant as ever I see." he smugly said.

Raditzu snarls as for Bulma, she sighs lightly; swooning at the blue alien. "I'm hoping if this handsome man is here to save us...?" she asks hopefully. Raditzu just shook her head as Krillin didn't say anything; making Bulma gulp fearfully.

Zarbon looks over at Bulma, chuckling as he turns his attention on the batter prince, "You've made a fool out of me Vegeta..." Zarbon said coolly brushing his hear way from his face. Scowling sourly, the blue skin male harshly said, "Thanks to you; Master Freeza lost a lot of faith in me... All I care about is the dragon balls and Vegeta; you _are_ going to tell me where you hid them. Unless, you want me to beat it out of you monkey." Anger seep through his ki and Vegeta just grins at him. Turning his attention on Raditzu he smirks at her, "After I'm done with Vegeta, I'm going to have fun with you."

Snorting at him, Raditzu crosses her arms and shifted her weight, "In your dreams ass." The next thing she knew Zarbon was before her, grabbing her breast with a cocky grin.

"My, the rumors are true; you were pregnant because these," Zarbon squeezes them, making the sayain female grunt lightly. Leaning his face closer to Raditzu he whisper, "have gotten huge and I'm going to enjoy them."

Raditzu snarls, baring her teeth at him, "Take a cold shower dick!" Head butting the blue skin male, shoving him back a foot. She fires a ki blast towards him, kicking him back into the water. Chuckling when Zarbon hits the water making a huge splash, "That might have cooled him down."

Vegeta snorts at the woman as he senses Zarbon flying out of the water in a rage. "YOU BITCH!" the blue male screams.

The prince burst out laughing, "Ah did the little girl get your clothes wet Zarbon?" Vegeta said with a smirk. Watching the blue male roar in anger, his ki spiking transforming him into his beastly form.

Raditzu and the earthling stare in shock as Bulma screams out, "Oh dear Kami and all that is holy; he's a MONSTER!" When Bulma screams that, Zarbon went into a blind rage; rushing towards the small prince. Vegeta only smirk wider, power seeping out of him making Raditzu growl lightly.

_'How did Vegeta get so strong?' _Raditzu thought angrily.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: So... Tell me. Has writing skills gotten worse or is that just me. Oh, who am I kidding! Sorry guys for the bad grammar skills; I am still trying how to type or write correctly. So you all know what to do… review please. ^^ **


	15. I'll be waiting

**Gokuspasm: Hey guys I think my muses has come back. –sneezes-**

**Raditz: You got a cold?**

**Gokuspasm: Its' going away finally; it just the weather changing too much. Thank you all who reviewed, and sorry form taking a long time**

**Raditz: Spaz her does not own DB/Z/GT; she does own Rune, Fem Raditzu, and this plot somewhat.**

* * *

Raditzu growls to herself watching Vegeta play with Zarbon. Zarbon is powerful, but Vegeta is stronger; which makes Raditzu angry. How can Vegeta get so strong in a short period of time? She knew the answer, but won't admit it to herself. She's weak and Vegeta always seek out danger to get stronger. Vegeta was and still the same as the before. Zarbon roars loudly, trying to land a punch on the Prince, but Vegeta dodges everyone. Vegeta drops down on the round on all fours when the blue monster tries to hit him again. Zarbon tries to slam his fist down on the Prince, but Vegeta quickly jumps in the air staring down at blue creature with a smirk. Freeza's right hand man roars in anger, following Vegeta into the air.

"You think you can get away Vegeta?" Zarbon yells. Vegeta smirks as he opens his hand letting a fist full of sand to fly into Zarbon's eyes. The blue monster screams, trying to rub the sand out of his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Zarbon cries out in pain. Vegeta flashes behind the Zarbon a fist reared back ready to strike. The blue monster snarls and curses the small Prince. Vegeta roars out, slamming his fist against Zarbon's back; making a horrific cracking noise.

Raditzu gasps at the sound, wincing slightly as Zarbon cries out.

Krillin just stares, horrified about Vegeta's strength and Bulma gasp out in fear.

Vegeta hit Zarbon with so much velocity, shoving the changeling forward. Vegeta just grin, chasing the blue monster he put both hands together, hammering Zarbon back down towards the water making a huge splash. Vegeta charges energy into his palms and fires a volley of ki blasts at Zarbon.

Bulma just squeals as her and Krillin bodies shook from the shock waves of Vegeta attacks'. Krillin quickly grabs Bulma's hand and exclaiming, "Now is our chance to escape!" quickly he moves away from the battle, he looks over at Raditzu who just watches the battle. Her arm crosses, a fierce glare was on her face and Raditzu just stood there.

"But Krillin, he said he will kill us!" Bulma screams out.

Krillin yells back, "He kill us no matter what!" jumping in the air, gripping Bulma's wrist as he started to float. He looks back at Raditzu and yells, "Come on Raditzu!"

Raditzu turns to Krillin yelling back, "Look out!" the bald monk turns around seeing a wall of volley ki blasts landing of front of them.

"No you don't!" Vegeta roars at them. He chuckles but quickly shot his blasts back down at Zarbon who is flying quickly towards him.

Bulma gasps as she fell to the ground and Krillin curses at Vegeta. He looks over at Raditzu and once again her eyes were on the battle.

Quickly, Vegeta flies towards the ground, dodging Zarbon's grip. Vegeta lands in front of Raditzu; he turns and smirks at her and back at Zarbon who landed in front of Krillin and Bulma.

Both earthlings quickly jump away from Zarbon out of his reach. "VEGETAA…!" Zarbon roars, blood drips from his mouth, his armor shatter and broken in many places. "YOU'LL **PAY** FOR THIS…!" he snarls loudly.

Vegeta shook his head at him grinning, "Heh… I guess the preemptive strike was effective…" chuckling he adds, aren't you getting low on physical strength?" laughing now he cockily smirks, "Do you hear death's footsteps, Zarbon?"

"D-death's? Hahaha!" Zarbon laughs out nervously. "Don't make me laugh! I'm still powerful than you!" Zarbon exclaims, confident seeping out of his voice.

Vegeta looks over at the long hair female and asks roughly, "Do you believe Death is near woman?"

Raditzu only smirks at him, nodding her head, "My, aren't we nice today…but yes, I agree death is near." She made sure Zarbon heard her.

Vegeta laughs as he announces to Zarbon and anyone nearby, "Did you forget Zarbon that we sayains get stronger every time we are at deaths door step… Thank you for healing me… HAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughs out right.

Zarbon seems like he jumps out of his own skin. Bulma and Krillin just stares, agreeing with Vegeta as Krillin mention's to Bulma, "That's how it was whenever Goku survived a fierce battle… No wonder Vegeta's chi is so high now!"

Zarbon roars as he yells out, "No matter how strong you are Vegeta! You'll never beat me in this form!" he charges forward, yelling in anger.

Angry, Vegeta yells out, "THE SAYAINS ARE A WARRIOR RACE!" his ki flares out in rage. "WE WILL NOT LOSE!" Once, Zarbon was in his face, throwing punches after punches; Vegeta blocks them all.

Quickly Raditzu dashes towards the earthling, getting away from the battle but she kept watching.

Blow after blow, Zarbon ki slowly decreasing, but Vegeta was getting higher. Finally Vegeta found an opening in Zarbon's defenses; landing a critical strike to the blue monster stomach. The blow went right thru the Zarbon's armor, impaling him as blood drips down Vegeta's arm to the ground. Zarbon gasping for air, his body shook and slowly said, "V… Vegeta… I…" gulping now he weakly pleas, "I was only… following orders… from Master Freeza…" huffing now as he felt his own blood seep out more. He pleas again, "S-spare… me… P-please…!"

Snarling, Vegeta roughly barks out, "After you worked me like a slave for all those years? Don't make me laugh, Zarbon."

Fear was in his voice as Zarbon pleas louder, "B-but we can… we can work together…" wheezing, "Together we could… defeat Freeza…"

A burst a ki shot out of Vegeta's hand, killing Zarbon. Bulma quickly cover her eyes and Krillin gasps loudly. Raditzu just stare, a part of her didn't want Zarbon to die, but he treated her like an animal on Freeza bases all those years. Vegeta's energy shoves Zarbon's body into the air as it lands in the nearest lake.

"If Freeza could be defeated just by teaming with the like of you… Then he wouldn't be Freeza." Vegeta said to himself. He looks over his shoulder, staring at the earthlings he said, "Now then…" Capturing the bald earthling attention he adds, "I have to say baldy, somehow you improved since the last time we met on Earth." He looks over at the Kakarrot's sister, chuckling, "You as well, but both of you are still far below the levels at which you could last long against me.." Smirking at their expressions he said, "Now, are you going to hand over the dragon ball over or what?"

Raditzu just glares, grabbing the ball from Bulma, tossing it over to Vegeta saying, "Seems like you in a good move Vegeta. We've kept our end of the barging, now yours."

Vegeta smirks as he caught the ball, "You're right, I am in a good mood." Looking down at the ball he grins, "Having all the dragon balls has put me in a very good mood! Nothing makes one's quite as happy as having in one's grasp…Eternal life… and mastery of the universe!" Laughing out in glee he flew away leaving the earthling alone.

Bulma collapses against the rock face sighing loudly. Krillin growls to himself, "H-he's not going to get his wish… You've got to see to that, Gohan!"

Raditzu stares where Vegeta has left to. It still angers her that he called her weak. "You… You just handed him the dragon ball…?" Bulma asks. "After all you went through to get it? And… and he has the last ball he had to find! Guys… it's all over!" she said bitterly and sadly.

Raditzu didn't look at her as she replies, "He would kill us if we don't; besides Vegeta was in a good mood.

"Bulma it's a good idea that we gave it to him." Gaining Bulma's attention, Krillin adds, "The dragon ball that Gohan went to find… it wasn't that Vegeta couldn't find it…" Turning towards Bulma he says, "He _hid_ it so Freeza's guys wouldn't get all seven!"

Cheerful now Bulma grins, "You mean… Gohan's probably already found the last dragon ball! He's probably coming back with it!"

Raditzu frowns as she mumbles, "Be careful Gohan."

Krillin sighs, "Bulma go pack up the capsule house." Bulma quickly nods her head at the short monk and dashes into the cave. Krillin looks over at Raditzu and asks, "You're worried aren't you?"

Raditzu bite her lip as she turns to Krillin, "Yes, are you not?"

"Yeah, but he be alright." Krillin grins trying to get Raditzu spirits up.

She nods at him, "Have people tell you are a sweet guy?"

Krillin blushes as he stammers for an answer for the tall woman. "Hey guys, I out the house back into its capsule!" Dashing towards the other she exclaims, "Isn't Gohan here yet?"

"Calm down Bulma he should be here soon." Raditzu told her as she looks out into the horizon. Raditzu grins widely as she saw her nephew flying towards them.

"THERE HE IS!" Krillin yells out cheerfully.

"GUYS, LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Gohan shouts out as he lands on the ground bounds towards the group. He hands the ball to Krillin and his aunt picks him up into a hug.

Krillin leaps up into the air gleefully exclaiming, "YOU DID IT!" Finally calming down e roughly said to the group, "Look we got to go and fast." They group nods as they quickly move to another island. Raditzu put's down Gohan as he leaps towards another island chain. She grabs Bulma throwing the woman over her shoulder to move faster.

The long hair sayain just chuckles hearing Bulma just huff mumbling. "I am not a sack of potatoes."

"I know you're not, but we got to move." Raditzu told. Quickly they found an island, a hill in the middle of with a small valley in between. Raditzu puts Bulma back down on her feet, as the other look around. They quickly look toward the direction were they left as hearing a loud splash and Vegeta' ki flares out in anger.

"Well Vegeta will never find us…" Gohan softly said.

"But, I found you all…" A soft feminine voice spoke out.

Quickly the gang looks behind them seeing a woman in black and purple armor, she had shoulder pads and thigh guards, a brown tail wrap around her waist, her hair was in ever direction and draping over her back and shoulders, she has a dark tan, a lean build, a red scouter over her eye, and she looks so familiar to the gang

"Who are you? And why do you look like Goku, but as a girl?" Krillin demands.

Raditzu steps towards the new person and asks softly, "Trullece…?"

The woman smiles as she waves at her, "Nice to see you again to Raditzu."

"You know her…?" Bulma asks as she stood next to the long hair woman.

Raditzu nods her head at Bulma, "W-what are you doing here…?" she asks Trullece.

Trullece just sighs as she hands a letter towards the long hair woman, "Your lover sent me… but I got bigger fish to fry Raditzu."

Raditzu takes the letter looking down at smiling softly. She looks back up at the dark skin woman, "Where are you going? We could use the help."

Trullece looks at her with a skeptical look scoffing at her, "I'm not staying here! Sorry, but I got to rob a royal in the eastern galaxy." Turning her back on the group, swaying her hair to the side she roughly said, "Cho, 'Ditzu see you around later!" She left.

Krillin looks over at Raditzu and the woman Trullece, "Who was that?" Krillin asks roughly.

Raditzu sighs replying, "An old friend from my childhood; now she's a space pirate." Looking down at the letter in hand, she open's it and unfolds the paper. She reads it, chuckling to herself lightly and shaking her head at it. She smiles.

Bulma and the boys look over Raditzu shoulder trying to read it their selves. Giving up as the letter was in a whole different language to them.

"how did she sneaked up on his and land on this planet without Vegeta noticing…?" Bulma asks lightly, confusion in her voice.

Looking over at Bulma the long hair woman said, "Trullece has a device to hide her chi and her ship. It's quite handy really, only we sayains know about it... _heh_, me really." The long hair sayain folds the letter so it will fit into her pocket. Raditzu huffs, out placing her hand onto her hips, "What now?"

Krillin only grins as he said to them, "Well, I'm going to take you and Gohan to see the elder."

Bulma growls loudly as she yells out, "And what should I do while you all are gone? Stare at this damn rock face? We could found a cave for the capsule house, but no!" She stomps her foot down, sneering at them she snarls, "Leaving a girl here all alone!"

Krillin chuckles lightly in fear, Gohan just hid behind his aunt, and Raditzu just shook her head.

Raditzu and the boys head out to see the Great Elder's place, hoping to bring out Gohan's and maybe Raditzu. Krillin and Raditzu carry backpacks with food and water for their journey. They kept their ki low and flew close to the ground; making sure Vegeta can't sense or see them.

Krillin groans as he flatly say, "Shesh, at this rate it's going to take forever!" Raditzu sighs agreeing with Krillin but they were being safe. "I just can't believe it though…" Krillin said with a frown, "Vegeta has gotten stronger."

"I know what you mean Krillin…" Raditzu replies, looking down at the ground with frustrated look. "Vegeta has all ways been like this. He's was the one who took on the hardest mission, never taking a break, never having free time. He always training, beating himself up over and over until he is satisfies; which he isn't. He thrives to be stronger and… that's why I never left his side." She said sadly. She looks over at Krillin, he stares at her with a curios look, "Vegeta gave us a purpose to become stronger. We are the last of our race, the last of a prideful warrior race and Vegeta; he made sure were known not to be messed with." With a tired look and voice she stares forward and keeping her mind empty.

Krillin sighs lightly staring at the long hair woman with sad look. He turns to look at the small boy saying, "I hope Guru can unlock your hidden potential Gohan."

Gohan just grins at the bald monk, "I hope so to if not it's okay."

"Nothing brings you down huh, Gohan?" Krillin said with an impressed look. "Just like your father…" he mumbles out with a small smile.

"Hey aunt… what was on that latter that Trullece woman gave you…?" Gohan ask as he floated towards the tall female.

Raditzu grins, grabbing Gohan into a hug, "You might get to meet your uncle!" twirling in the air, she happily said, "Oh, he be here in a few days! Maybe now we have a chance against Freeza and Vegeta!"

Krillin chuckles lightly watching Gohan struggling to get out of his aunt hold. "What is he like…?" Krillin ask with a bit of interest.

Kakarrot's sister giggles, letting her nephew go as she ecstatic smile, "He's sweet, handsome, and oh I can't wait!"

The bald monk just grins at her, "And Rune will met his dad finally!"

Raditzu stops in midair staring at the water sadly, she cries out, "I miss my baby!"

"Don't worry Raditzu we be back on Earth before we know it!" Krillin replies trying to calm down the tall woman.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: -grinning- So I guess you all know who Raditzu lover is now….**

**Raditz: -staring- You like to make males into females don't you…**

**Gokuspasm: Well, I get bored and things happen, okay!**

**Raditzu: -sighing in defeat- Review please.**


	16. Hope is all I want

**Gokuspasm: So I am tired this is my favorite excuse for myself. I get bored and then I get active all the time. Well other than that it's been raining here all the time no and I can't stand it . I haven't been in my pool for almost a month because it's raining or thundering! **

**Raditz: No kidding… Thank you all for the kind reviews.**

**Gokuspasm: I'm sorry I don't reply to you'll reviews, internet here sucks and we I do I just don't know what to say… so thank so much for not getting mad at me for this. **

**Raditz: spaz here does not own DB/Z/GT. But she owns fem Raditz, Rune, Fem Turles and somewhat of this plot. **

**Gokuspasm: one more thing guys… I use the manga spelling of the characters because I am _boss_ like that.**

* * *

It's been four days since they left to see Guru, the Great Elder of the Namekians. They stop to eat and rest before they head out again. Krillin sighs as he lays back into the grass, staring at the sky yawning. Gohan slowly ate his energy bar, staring at the ground below him deep in thought. Raditzu swam in the water, secretly hoping it would clean the sweat off of her. She didn't know she would be traveling for four days; she would have brought some cleaning supplies. She didn't want to smell like a man when her lover, father and brother come to Namek. She sighs lying back as the water kept her a float, she was thinking again.

She thought about how weak she is, her son Rune she misses, her lover wondering if his going to help, and her father who escape Freeza's hold. She wanted to become stronger, she wanted to return to her son, she didn't want her lover in this mess, and her father was that readily to meet his capturer again. So many thoughts swirled in her mind and she couldn't keep herself occupied. But, her mind wonders back and she can't help herself. Frustrated, she huffs to herself and jumps back onto shore and stomps towards her nephew. Kakarrot's boy looks up at her with his big eyes, wondering what's wrong. She sat down next to him and grabbing the bag, she digs around in it grabbing a drink and an energy bar. She hated how the food taste but it kept her and Gohan somewhat full. She looks over at Krillin; Kakarrot's best friend just stares into the sky, sighing a lot.

Gohan chews the last of his energy bars and trying to swallow it. Making a face as he force it down, he looks over at his aunt watching her growl at it and then at Krillin. The bald monk sits back up, yawning while stretching his arms out. "I-is it still far? It's been almost four days." Gohan ask slowly.

Goku's best friend looks over at the Son's family huffing, "Just a little bit more," yawning again he slowly said, "But, I dunno if the Great Elder's gonna last that long…" Turning his head to the side he as points towards Guru's places, "We have to take the chance and increase our speed. Even Vegeta never spot us from this distance!"

Gohan nods his head agreeing, "y-yeah, and dad's supposed to get here soon!"

Raditzu and Krillin stood up, grabbing the bags to sling over their shoulders'. Krillin grins, "Right! That's it, then." The group blasted into the air and Krillin exclaims, "LET'S GO!" He looks back at the sayains shouting, "At this rate be there in an hour!"

Gohan grins at Krillin, but Raditzu has a bad feeling about this decision. Flying at full speed towards Guru's, Krillin was right as they saw the small dwelling upon a tall mountain. Gohan shouts out in joy, Krillin grins and Raditzu smirks; maybe Vegeta hasn't sense them yet.

"SEE GUYS! THAT'S GURU'S PLACE! WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Krillin shots out.

Raditzu gasps out; she stops roughly causing the others to stop. She turns quickly and growls out, "Shit its Vegeta!"

Krillin gulps as he turns to Goku's family, "you two go! I can stall him for a bit!"

"Gohan go!" Raditzu yells out, standing next to Krillin in a defense position.

Krillin barks out to the sayains, "You to Raditzu Before we run out of time!"

Raditzu growls as she grabs Gohan's arm shooting towards the Elder's place. _'Damn you Krillin!' _she thought angrily to herself. Quickly she lands on the ground snarling.

"Come this way earthling," deep voice hastily answers them. The long hair sayain looks over at the voice a tall namekian stood before them. Raditzu just nods and quickly follows the green male inside the small building. The sayains stood before a giant namekian in awe. _'Is this the Great Elder…?'_

"Sayains… how strange…" The big namekian draws out.

Gohan stutters a bit and asks, "sorry to be rude, but my friend told us you could bring out our hidden power… Mr. Guru, sir."

Guru chuckles lightly as he places his hand on top of the child. Surprise he said, "What tremendous energy…"

Raditzu was confused as the Elder looks like he was in deep thought. "He's here…" the younger looking namekian roughly said. Raditzu just growls as she stomps her way towards the exit. She was stopped when she felt Gohan's ki increase dramatically. Raditzu turns towards her nephew; she stares at him and then grins widely at the boy.

"Come out Kakarrot!" She heard Vegeta shout out.

"See you in a bit aunt Raditzu…" Gohan said as he steps out of the dwelling to greet Vegeta.

Guru breaths out slowly and asks, "Come here… Raditzu."

Raditzu turns to looks at him and points at herself, "Me…?" The Elder nods, motioning her to come towards it. She walks over to Guru mumbling, "Are you sure… I'm not of pure heart." The elder places his hand on top of the tall sayain. Raditzu just rambling saying, "You don't have to… I mean it's fine I-"she was cut short as Guru draws out her inner power. She staggers away from the elder, surprise what he has done. She could feel it, she has more power, more energy and she could fight Vegeta…! She turns towards Guru and exclaiming, "Thank you!"

Guru smiles at her but gasps as he looks down at her, "Go tell the others…" he breaths out and draws another breath, "A huge unknown chi is heading for Planet Namek…"

"Oh-okay!" puzzled, Raditzu quickly heads out meeting with her friends, the tall namekian, and Vegeta. The Prince snarls under his breath, he clutches the dragon ball under his arm. "Look guys, the Elder said a huge unknown energy is heading this way!" she yells out.

"'Great Elder'…" Vegeta draws out.

Krillin looks up to the sky and exclaim, "I-its true! Some chi is heading this way!"

Gohan looks up as well gasping, "IT'S HUGE!" causing Vegeta to look up and sense as well.

"It's Goku! HE'S FINALLY HERE!" Krillin shouts out in glee.

"N-no… it's feel like there is more…" Raditzu slowly said. She had a horrible feeling in her gut.

"Y-you're right aunt! There is more!" Gohan quickly said.

Vegeta gasp out in shock as he snarls thru his teeth, "IT CAN'T BE… THE GINYU FORCE!"

Raditzu gasp loudly, "Damn it! It is the Ginyu Force!"

"Freeza that cowardly fucking bitch, he called the Ginyu Force!" Vegeta roars out as quickly looks over at the earthlings grabbing Gohan's collar. "GIVE ME THE BALL!" He yells at Kakarrot's boy.

"N-never!" Gohan struggles out.

"I swear that I'll leave you in peace if you do!" Vegeta hastily yells. "NOW DO IT- OR IT WILL BE TOO LATE!"

"Y-you think we going to fall for that?" Krillin shouts back, "I know you think we're stupid. But come on!"

Vegeta just snarls at the bald monk, he looks over at the female demanding, "Tell them how bad the Ginyu Force are!"

Raditzu gulps as she said roughly, "They are stronger than us! Maybe stronger than Vegeta and there is five of them Krillin!"

"With their scouter they can find the ball and kill us all!" Vegeta snarls at the short human.

Krillin didn't want to believe it saying, "N-no… it can't be…"

"Can you not feel their power?" Vegeta yells with fear hinted in his voice "THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY! MAKE ME IMMORTAL SO THAT I CAN DEFEAT THEM!" He demands.

"He could be telling the truth…" Nail slowly said, "I do feel five evil powers…"

Raditzu just growls lightly, didn't want to agree with Vegeta's logic.

"We could make Gohan immortal…" Krillin roughly said.

"EVEN IF HE HAD THE POWER, HE HAS NO EXPERIENCE IN BATTLE!" Vegeta yells back.

Krillin growls lightly, gritting his teeth in anger, "… But then… everything we've fought for…"

"The dragon balls can grant three wishes." Nail said, "I'm sure you could have your wish as well."

"Three? It's not just one?" Gohan exclaims looks back at the tall namekian.

"GUYS LETS GO!" Raditzu yells at the boys, gaining their attention. She turns and quickly flew off towards where they left Bulma. She heard Krillin curse and Vegeta demanding them to go faster. Raditzu growls and curses under her breath. _'This couldn't be happening!'_ the long hair sayain female thought roughly in disbelief. Raditzu gasp loudly feeling the Ginyu force landing on the planet.

"AREN'T WE THERE YET?" Vegeta demands. "_**THEY'RE LANDED ALREADY**_!"

Raditzu looks down yelling, "THERE!" she points staying in the air.

Krillin quickly lands, grabbing the giant orange ball, yelling "BULMA! WE'RE TAKING THE DRAGON BALL!" he didn't let Bulma answer him as he shot back into the sky.

"HURRY, YOU DAMN EARTHLINGS" Vegeta roars out as he flies towards in another direction, "THIS WAY!" He yells at the Z gang.

Raditzu grits her teeth, feeling the Ginyu force were on the move. This was the worst day ever.

"THERE!" Vegeta shouts as he lands, the prince quickly steps back grunting in shock.

"Yo Vegeta!" The tall purple alien said cheerfully. He looks over the Z gang and grins. "Ah, the lovely Raditzu is before me." The purple horn alien chuckles lightly. The others on their team snicker roughly, but one of them growls lightly.

Raditzu growls at him as the earthlings mutter in shock, "S-so fast… I didn't feel 'em coming."

Vegeta snarls baring his teeth in anger, "Damn them! We were so close!"

"Hey, could those be dragon balls?" the purple alien asks the group.

The tall bulk one with red hair looking around and notice Vegeta's hiding spot with the other orange spheres. "There are five over here…" he said slowly with a grin.

"Well well well… Master Freeza will be so pleased! All we need are seven Dragon balls, right?" The purple alien nods to himself he adds grinning, "There are five there… and you have two. _Heh heh heh_… looks like we have them all!"

"Do you think I'd just hand them over to _**you**_, Ginyu?" Vegeta growls at him

Ginyu just chuckles at Vegeta, "No, I think I'll have to kill you first." The leader of the Ginyu force shook his head at the Z gang and Vegeta, "Well, Vegeta? Will you make it easy and give it up?" he ask smirking. "Not that you're getting away, Even if you do…"

Vegeta chuckles lightly as he held the dragon ball out, "you can find living beings with those scouters... but not these, right?" Vegeta questions the captain.

"Yeah," Ginyu slowly draws out, "So what...?"

"**SO THIS!**" Vegeta roars out, throwing the dragon ball away from the group. "WHAT!" Vegeta yells out.

Raditzu gasps loudly watching the tall blue alien disappear and reappear before them with the dragon ball in hand. "Th-the stories are true..." Raditzu mumbles out.

"_Ahhhh_, I get it... throw them so far that we won't be able to get them, eh?" Ginyu grins, "Too bad _Butta_ here is the fastest in the universe!"

Gohan little body shutters violently, "…He was..." he gulps lightly, "…really fast, all right…"

Vegeta and Raditzu snarls as both went into their fighting stance. Raditzu bit her lip lightly waiting for the Ginyu Force next move.

"One more to go…" Ginyu smirks.

"DESTROY IT!" Vegeta roars out, he quickly turn his attention to Krillin snarling.

Krillin only nods raising his fist into the air, ready to break the dragon ball in hand saying quickly, "It's the only way-!" once he brought his fist down, the bald monk only slicing though air. Krillin gasps in shock looking around for the missing orange orb.

Raditzu growls roughly seeing the small four eye green alien smirking at her and the gang. "So it is true…" the female sayain said lightly

"Damn it to hell!" Vegeta snarls, "It is true that Gurd _can_ control time momentary..." the Prince grits his teeth in anger.

"Tha- that's in possible…!" Krillin gulps out, his little form trembling.

The purple alien grins saying, "That's all seven of them…" crossing his massive arms over his armor chest. "That means it's our turn to play…" Ginyu laughs roughly at the small gang.

* * *

**Gokuspasm: Yeah, it is done! Sorry this took so long… the last bit of the chapter gave me a hard time and I got distracted… again… all the time. This is crazy…**

**Raditz: -sighs- Please review.**

**Gokuspasm: I have decided that one of the Ginyu force memebers will be a girl… and I might keep her alive…. Maybe… maybe.. so call me maybe….**

**Raditz: Spaz… you're singing again.**

**Gokuspasm: -growls lightly- damn that song! -sighs out in defeat- But I like that song though...**


End file.
